The Legend of Emperors
by JuvenilElmir Senohara
Summary: "Le do thoil cabhrú liom, mi Impire...". Kuroko dan Kagami tinggal di Tokyo dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja, hingga... Sebuah cerita legenda Eropa menyeret mereka berdua menghadapi dunia yang tidak dapat dipercayainya. Cerita tentang Tiga Suku Suci, Tiga Serangkai, dan Enam Emperor, serta kehancuran Suku Langit... (Pairing utamanya AkaKuro, pairing bervariasi)
1. Chapter 1

Mimpi itu terus-menerus menyerang seorang remaja laki-laki yang tertidur dengan damainya di ranjang tidur dalam kamarnya di lantai dua rumah kesayangannya. Suara-suara aneh itu terus berdengung dengan cepat dan penuh penderitaan dalam kepala dan telinganya. Beberapa kali pemuda itu berguling secara tidak sadar, karena merasakan suatu hal yang tidak enak pada mimpi tersebut.

_Tolong... Yang Mulia Maharaja..._

CLASP!

Secara tak sadar, anak itu menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan bantalnya. Ia lalu berguling lagi, menarik selimutnya menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

_Tolong..._

"UWAAHH!"

Anak itu mendadak bangun di tengah salah satu dari malam yang panas pada bulan Juli, dengan wajah berkeringat dingin. Cahaya rembulan menyinari jendela kamar tersebut, menyingkap sosoknya yang berambut biru langit musim panas dan berkulit pucat. Ia mengenakan piyama berlengan panjang berwarna biru dan rambut ala tidurnya masih belum juga dirapikan.

Ia lalu bertanya dengan jantungnya yang masih berdebar kencang dan wajah makin memucat, "Apa yang tadi itu...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy dan Koris / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company), OC, etc.

_A/N _(Mun) : Halo, datang dengan _fanfic fantasy_ nih! Raven-Black sudah ditentukan _ending_-nya, namun masih dalam pengerjaan... Lantaran komputer #1 rusak lagi. Aku mengungsi di komputer #2 pake modem yang absurd gila sialan banget sinyalnya, walhasil... Selamat membaca! Oh ya, _fanfic _ini akan menggunakan bahasa Irish sebagai bahasa pengantar di antara awak kapal _pirate_ itu. Ufufufu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kantin SMA Seirin pada istirahat siang, bulan Juli ]**

"Mimpi buruk selama sebulan berturut-turut?"

Seorang cowok kekar dan bersurai merah gelap tengah menatap sang partner bermain basketnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Di depannya, sorang remaja laki-laki bersurai biru langit musim panas sedang duduk sambil menggangguk singkat selagi ia membaca buku _light novel_-nya. Wajahnya sedikit lebih kusut dan jauh dari kesan datar seperti biasanya.

Cowok kekar itu lalu bertanya sambil memakan hamburger yang dibelinya di kantin tersebut, "Mungkin kau abis baca sesuatu yang serem, Kuroko."

Kuroko, nama marga cowok mungil dan pucat itu, justru menggeleng kepalanya. Ia lalu menutup buku tersebut serta menaruhnya di atas meja mereka berdua dan menyanggahnya, "Aku tidak membaca novel _horror_, dan satu lagi, aku kurang suka cerita macam itu. Yang membuatku merasa risih, suara itu mengatakan begini: 'Tolong... Yang Mulia Maharaja'."

"Mungkin mereka mengiramu kayak si _teme_ itu." Kagami, cowok kekar dan ala Tiger itu, menyipit dengan enggan.

Kuroko mengangkat satu alis, "Teme? Maksudmu Aomine-kun?"

"Bukan. Si uhuk-sokkayadanberkuasa-uhuk Akashi itu. Kalo diperhatiin lebih detil, kau sama Akashi mukanya agak mirip sih." Kagami dengan sedikit enggan-coret-kesal menyelipkan kata-kata kurang diajar (?) pada jawabannya.

Kuroko menatap Kagami dalam-dalam, tidak menyangka Kagami dapat memberikan jawaban yang sentimentil seperti itu. Selama ini ia mengenal Kagami sebagai orang yang sangat kompetitif, namun juga berhati ksatria. Meski demikian, hanya satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal dan bermuka panas dan bahkan tidak segan mengajaknya bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan, tidak peduli sekotor apapun caranya. Dan itu adalah Generation of Miracles, terutama Akashi itu.

Cowok minim ekspresi dan eksistensi itu lalu mencomot satu gelas _vanilla milkshake_-nya dan mengomentarinya, "Kagami-kun... Tumben sekali kamu bisa memberi komentar yang menyebut Akashi-kun."

"Huh, berisik! Lain kali kau kugampar, Kuroko. Ah, bentar lagi bel tuh. Bentar gue mau makan ini." Kagami dengan muka setengah kesal setengah merengut, memakan sisa hamburgernya sampai habis dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kuroko yang paham isyarat Kagami dan juga bel tanda masuk, langsung mengambil buku novelnya, berdiri serta pamit pergi ke kelasnya. Kagami menggangguk singkat, dan buru-buru menghabiskan delapan hamburger lagi. Beberapa murid yang lain turut meninggalkan kantin setelah menyerahkan nampannya ke pengurus kantin terdekat.

Kagami yang sepertinya adalah anak terakhir yang masih tinggal di kantin tersebut, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela bening yang mengantarkannya melihat langit siang yang dengan anehnya diselimuti oleh awan-awan tebal dan menjadi putih sedikit keabu-abuan. Dari dalam hatinya, ia sudah merasakan _feeling_ yang buruk. _Semoga Kuroko baik-baik saja..._

**-xXx-**

**[ Samudra Atlantik pada masa yang berbeda dan lampau ]**

(**text** = bahasa Irlandia asli, text = bahasa Irlandia yang sudah diterjemahkan)

"**Le do thoil cabhrú liom, mi Impire**_..._"**(1) **

Lantunan doa-doa dalam bahasa Irlandia bergema dalam suatu kapal berbendera _pirate_ yang kedapatan sedang berlayar melawan topan yang akan menyerangnya di Samudra Atlantik. Awak kapal itu terus saja mondar-mandir mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke kapal itu, dan dari atas salah satu tiang kapal itu, berdiri seorang gadis muda bersurai oranye dan bermanik biru _turquoise_ yang sedang memantau keadaan dengan wajah kusut.

"**Captaen, thosaigh an torando a ionsai!**" seru gadis itu selagi ia merunduk ke bawah sembari membentengi wajahnya dari serbuan air yang menggempurnya dengan tangan kanannya hanya untuk melaporkannya dengan suara serak.** (2)**

BYUURR! BYUUUR!

Sang kapten yang barusan diteriaki dengan tidak elit oleh gadis berponi belah ke kiri dan berambut oranye itu, berkacak pinggang dan seketika memberi perintah dengan lantang sambil berjalan sempoyongan serta berpegangan pada tiang-tiang raksasa dan penopang kapal _pirate_ tersebut, "**Gach duine! Coinnigh an t-uisce amach as an long!**" **(3) **

Sontak semua awak kapalnya mengamini perintah kapten tersebut, "_Aye aye Sir!_"

BYUUR! BYUUR!

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis berdahi lebar dan bersurai oranye itu kemudian berteriak lagi, kali ini dengan wajah ketakutan begitu ia melihat sekelumit dari sosok raksasa yang perlahan muncul keluar dari air di Samudra Atlantik tersebut, "**Oh mo Dhia... Féach! Féach! Tá a... Dragon... Captaen **Roxy**! Tá an navy gorm Dragon craiceann! Ceann de na fine Naofa!**"**(4)**

"**CAD? ! Cad a dúirt tú? !**Marlina**!**" Roxy, demikanlah nama kapten kapal tersebut, terperangah ngeri mendengar laporan dari gadis kecil dan kuat tersebut. Ia langsung saja menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas tiang kedua kapal tersebut di mana Marlina berdiri dan berlokasi, dan dijawab dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan dan ketakutan yang tersinyalir dari wajah manis Marlina tersebut. **(8)**

"**Tá, tá sé an Impire Uisce! Tà an navy gorm Dragon craiceann! Ceann de na fine Naofa!**"**(5) **

"**Oh mo Dhia**_**... **_Akhir-akhir ini _Uisce Impire_ gampang marah ya... Ada apa...?" tanya Roxy khawatir selagi ia melihat ke depan kapal itu, di mana dari kejauhan terlihat sosok makluk raksasa bersisik yang sedang bergerak seperti hendak menghabisi tornado tersebut. Beberapa awak lain segera pingsan, lainnya segera merapalkan doa-doa sesuai agama mereka.

"**Captaen**, kurasa aku harus menenangkan _Uisce Impire_." Tiba-tiba Marlina mengajukan dirinya dengan mantap.

Roxy yang adalah seorang wanita bersurai biru malam serta panjang bergelombang dengan baju _tanktop_ berwarna cokelat bergambarkan _pirate_ di tengah-tengah dadanya plus sebilah pedang panjang tersarungkan dengan perkasa pada pinggang sebelah kiri ditambah dengan sebuah bat berpaku berukuran besar yang juga diikat pada pinggang sebelah kanan, menggeleng tegas sambil berpegangan erat pada tiang kedua tersebut, "Marlina, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Makin kau bertindak, makin marah dia. Kau tentu mengerti kan, **Oibreoir Cannon Pirate**?"

Tahu bahwa Roxy pasti melarangnya, gadis itu hanya bisa merengut kesal, "Ya, ya, Boss."

Roxy lalu melirik awaknya yang bergerak di sisi kiri kapal tersebut, dan kemudian memerintahkannya, "Semuanya, tetap keluarkan air dari kapal! Marlina, ikut aku. Koris, gunakan sihirmu agar air bisa keluar dari kapal dan coba tenangkan _Uisce Impire_ sebisamu!"

"_Aye aye, Sir!_" Marlina dengan semangat melompat dari ujung tiang tersebut dan mendarat dengan sukses walaupun di sana sedang ada topan yang sedemikian menakutkannya.

Meski diguyur hujan dan bajunya benar-benar basah, Marlina tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka adalah bagaimana caranya melewati hari yang berat tersebut.

"**Ah, ach amháin má bhí an fine Spéir fós beo...**" Marlina dengan lirih mengeluh, baik dari mulut maupun kalbunya. Pikirannya sekarang benar-benar kalut dan tidak percaya. _Mengapa Water Emperor itu marah? Apa karena ketidakseimbangan Tiga Suku Suci itu?_ **(6) **

**-xXx-**

**[ Di Kelas Sejarah, SMA Seirin, 2 jam setelah istirahat siang ]**

RING RING.

"Semuanya, bersiap. Guru Sejarah akan datang."

"Baik, Ketua Kelas."

Kuroko dengan sigap membereskan buku-buku pelajaran sebelumnya dan mengeluarkan buku materi pelajaran Sejarah, sedangkan Kagami dengan luar biasanya masih tertidur damai di mejanya. Beberapa sekon kemudian, suara pintu digeser bergema, menandakan guru mata pelajaran itu akan datang. Melihat gurunya sudah datang, Kuroko dengan datar memandang Kagami yang masih tertidur.

"Oke, selamat siang. Hm... Yang cowok besar dan berambut merah gelap, siapapun tolong bangunkan dia." Guru itu dengan betenya melihat Kagami yang masih tertidur.

Tanpa dikomando, Kuroko dengan tenang mengambil buku catatan sejarah miliknya dan... Menepukkannya ke punggung Kagami! Awalnya Kagami masih tidak menggubris peringatannya, namun Kuroko dengan sabar menepukkannya berkali-kali, hingga Kagami benar-benar terbangun. Beberapa sekon kemudian, terlihat Kagami yang merasa terganggu oleh rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Kuroko sehingga ia terbangun dengan malas.

"Uh... He-Hey–."

"Hari ini pelajaran Sejarah, perhatikan saya, Kagami Taiga."

DEG.

Kagami segera _ngeh_ kalau suara yang terakhir itu jelas bukan dari si partner dalam berlatih basket itu. Ia langsung menoleh ke guru Sejarah tersebut, dan menggangguk dengan malu. Guru itu akhirnya menghela napas pasrah, "Lain kali jangan diulangi, Kagami. Oke, semuanya, buka bab 3. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari sejarah dan legenda Eropa zaman kira-kira Abad Pertengahan."

Perintah guru itu disambut dengan malas oleh semua murid, terkecuali untuk beberapa murid yang rajin seperti Kuroko. Guru itu tanpa basa-basi menjelaskan materinya, "Pada abad sekitar ke 12 hingga 15, Inggris Raya sedang berkembang dengan pesat. Pada masa itu, peperangan tengah berkecamuk dengan dahsyat di sana, termasuk perang antara angkatan laut Inggris dengan beberapa negara tetangga seperti Perancis dan Spanyol. Namun ada satu legenda yang membuat negara-negara Eropa itu bertikai sedemikian parah..."

"Karena cerita _The Legend of Emperors_, bukan?" Salah satu dari murid-murid kelas 1-2 tersebut menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sontak semua murid melirik yang menjawab pertanyaan guru dengan wajah heran dan tidak percaya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka langsung menggosip dengan hebatnya. Kuroko termasuk tipe yang pertama, karena ia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan gosip atau semacamnya.

"Benar. Adakah di antara kalian yang tahu isi cerita legenda itu?"

"Legenda mengatakan, sihir menguasai segalanya. Konon di dunia, ada tiga suku yang dipilih oleh Dewa untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia itu. Mereka adalah Suku Api (_Flame Tribe_), Suku Air (_Water Tribe_), dan Suku Tanah _(Ground Tribe_). Meski demikian, ada tiga suku lagi yang dipilih untuk mendampingi mereka. Mereka adalah Suku Langit (_Sky Tribe_), Suku Hutan (_Forest Tribe_) dan Suku Sihir (_Magic Tribe_)." Kuroko dengan tenang menjelaskan hal tersebut.

Guru itu mengamini penjelasan Kuroko, "Benar. Sebenarnya, suku-suku suci itu tidak hanya enam seperti yang disebutkan Kuroko. Masih banyak suku suci lainnya, namun pangkat mereka di bawah enam suku tersebut. Konon, di abad ke 14, suatu peristiwa maha dahsyat terjadi di lautan Atlantik. Kalian tahu apakah itu?"

Salah satu dari murid-murid itu langsung menjawab dengan yakin, "Perang Suku Suci... Benar kan?"

Guru Sejarah ini kemudian menggangguk singkat, "Ya. Perang Suku Suci itu terjadi pada tahun 14XX, di mana hal itu berakibat pada ketidakseimbangan suku-suku suci tersebut. Menurut penelitian para ilmuwan Irlandia yang memiliki catatan paling lengkap tentang perang itu, Suku Langit dinyatakan hilang tidak bersisa setelah dibunuh oleh sekelompok _tribe_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tidak diketahui siapa pelakunya."

GLEK.

_Lha ini kenapa malah membahas The Legend of Emperors? ! Apa hubungannya sih? !_ Sontak semua murid yang ada di kelas itu menggerutu kesal.

"Legenda ini tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi juga tak sepenuhnya salah. Masih ditemukan beberapa ketidakjelasan pada nasib tiga suku suci itu, salah satunya adalah keberadaan Tiga Serangkai. Tiga Serangkai ini adalah julukan yang diberikan kepada tiga Emperor yang mengepalai Tiga Suku Suci tersebut. Ada yang mengatakan mereka mati di saat Perang Suku Suci, ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa _Flame Emperor_ bersembunyi di daerah Cina, pokoknya banyak spekulasi deh." Seorang perempuan bersurai cokelat pirang menjelaskan dengan datar.

"Benar sekali, Benibara-san. Kalian dengar kan penjelasannya?" Guru itu melirik semua muridnya yang menyimak dengan malas.

Pertanyaan guru itu disambut dengan jawaban yang loyo dari mereka semua (minus yang rajin seperti Kuroko), "Iyaaa."

"Konon, Tiga Serangkai itu juga memimpin negara-negara yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi sekarang kan sudah tidak ada mereka, maka sebagian orang mengganggap _The Legend of Emperors_ hanya sekedar cerita bualan." tambah guru itu.

"Sosok Tiga Serangkai dan Emperor suku lain juga terbilang misterius. Tidak ada catatan sejarah yang mendeskripsikan fisik mereka." Kuroko lalu menambahkannya.

Benibara menggangguk singkat, "Ayahku dulu pernah bekerja sebagai sukarelawan untuk proyek penelitian catatan kuno Irlandia. Di situ dijelaskan bahwa tiga suku pendamping Tiga Suku Suci itu juga sekaligus bekerja sebagai pengawas sikap mereka. Istilahnya, Komite Disipliner."

Hening.

Bahkan Kuroko tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang cerita terkenal itu. Bagaikan cerita _fairy tale_ yang dikenal dengan tingat kefantasian yang luar biasa.

Tapi Kuroko dan Kagami tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beidh ****tú ag teacht ar****fud an domhain ****dochreidte... Beidh tú ****a bheith ar an ****Impire ****Spéir... (7)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Contiued ]**

**(1) **Please help me, my Emperor...

**(2) **Captain, the tornado began to attack!

**(3) **Everybody! Keep the water out of the ship!

**(4) **Oh my God... Look! Look! There is a... Dragon! There is a navy blue-skinned dragon! One of the Sacred Tribe!

**(5) **Yes, it is the Water Emperor! There is a navy blue-skinned dragon! One of the Sacred Tribe!

**(6) **Only if the Sky Tribe was still alive...

**(7)** You will encounter the unbelievable world... You will become the Sky Emperor...

**(8) **What? What did you say? !


	2. Chapter 2

KLANG KLANG.

Suara itu terus mendesah dengan keras di dalam kapal _pirate_ itu. Marlina yang sudah masuk ke kabin bersama Roxy, sudah bukan kepalang kesal. Di hari-hari yang bertopan seperti ini, ia seharusnya sudah diberi izin untuk menyingkirkan topannya bersama Koris dengan _Cannon Attack_-nya. Namun ini? Bukannya disuruh membasmi sosok raksasa naga itu, ia malah disuruh masuk ke dalam kabin, mana bersama wanita tegas dan sadistis itu lagi.

"**Cén fáth go raibh tú ag iarraidh mé a leanann tú?**" Marlina bertanya dengan loyo dan sedikit merengut. **(1)**

"**Toisc dhíth orm tú.**" jawab Roxy singkat. **(2)**

Marlina hanya bisa terdiam dan menghela napas pasrah. Kapten Roxy ini bukan saja keras kepala, namun juga tegas dan berpikiran jauh lebih cermat dan penuh logika, berbeda dengan dirinya yang paling andal kalau mengurus insting bertarungnya. Marlina jelas saja bukan anak gadis sembarangan; ia merupakan satu dari sedikit awak kapal _pirate_ di seluruh dunia yang memiliki bakat sihir yang alami.

Kapten Roxy lalu berkata dengan lirih selagi ia membuka pintu kamarnya, "Marlina, **níl an t-aon bhealach amháin chun glaoch ar an duine ar an ré éagsúla… ****Chun an ****fhadhb ****a réiteach ****na ****d-Treabh ****Naofa****.**" **(3) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy dan Koris / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Irish, OC, banyak pembicaraan menggunakan bahasa Eropa Barat (kemungkinan Old-English / Middle-English, Irish), etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Halo! Datang lagi dengan chapter pembuka! Yang kemarin itu… Semacam prolog, selamat membaca! Serius, gue sampai banting PC cuma gara-gara pusing cariin situs yang menyediakan translator bahasa Old-English / Middle-English, mengingat setting-nya di masa abad 14 sampai 15, di mana kala itu masih menggunakan Old-English dan bagi yang sudah berpendidikan tinggi seperti bangsawan selevel Lord sampai Earl sudah mempelajari Middle-English. GHFSAHDJSHLKF! QAQ okeh selamat membaca~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Sepulang sekolah, di gym klub basket SMA Seirin ]**

TAP TAP.

Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan bareng menuju gymnasium di mana kegiatan berlatih basketnya selalu digelar. Kagami dengan wajah malas seperti biasa, namun lain lagi dengan Kuroko. Beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan bareng ke markas kedua mereka itu, Kuroko sempat pamit ke perpustakaan. Tidak diketahui apa yang akan dipinjamkan ke Kuroko, mengingat si surai biru langit itu begitu tertutup menyangkut buku favoritnya.

Dan kini ia berada di samping Kuroko yang sedang membaca buku asing lagi. _Lagi-lagi buku terjemahan luar negeri yaaa…_Kagami mengernyitkan dahi ketika mengintip isi buku bersampul putih keperakan tersebut. Tidak heran ia disebut-sebut sebagai kutu buku nomor satu di sekolah Seirin itu. Kuroko bahkan menjadi ketua pengurus perpustakaan, hebat kan?

Kuroko yang tahu bahwa Kagami tertarik pada buku terjemahan yang dibacanya, lalu menjelaskan sambil melirik Kagami, "Ini adalah buku kumpulan legenda Eropa… Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam legenda itu. Entah itu nyata atau bohong…"

"Ah, kamu ini." Kagami dengan malas menegurnya.

"Coba aku belajar bahasa Inggris lebih baik… Semoga aku bisa belajar Old-English…" Kuroko menambahkannya dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Elo itu rakus ternyata. Pantes aja mirip sama Akashi." Kagami dengan sinis menyindirnya.

"Itu bukan pujian, Kagami-kun."

"Itu emang pujian!"

"Nggak."

"Iya."

"Nggak"

"Iya."

"Ngg–."

PLAK PLAK PLAAAAKKKKKK.

Tampaknya Tuhan sedang mempermainkan nasib Kagami hari ini, setidaknya bagi Kuroko.

Di luar dugaan Kuroko dan Kagami, sosok yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek plus bersurai hitam dengan poni dipotong mirip sama Akashi, kedapatan sedang melempari Kagami dengan bola basket yang dibawanya. Tidak lupa seorang perempuan uhuk-pendek-uhuk dan uhuk-cupA-uhuk juga turut berpartisipasi melempari si _ace_ klub basket itu dengan sejumlah map panduan menganalisis strategi, sehingga Kagami dengan suksesnya pingsan untuk sementara.

"Doh, belon juga terbiasa sama Kuroko kale… Kuroko, masuk saja. Omelannya kusimpan ntar." Si cowok berkacamata pelaku pelemparan Kagami dengan bola basket itu berkacak pinggang sehabis berpuas-puas ria melihat sosok Kagami yang menjadi sangat tidak elit.

Kuroko yang mengenalinya sebagai Hyuuga Junpei, sang kapten klub basket Seirin yang sadistis plus tidak mengenal ampun, menggangguk singkat dan berjalan melewati mereka berdua, "_Hai_. _Gomen _untuk kejadian sebelumnya."

Begitu Kuroko hendak masuk ke dalam lapangan _indoor_ di gymnasium itu, tiba-tiba terdengar…

…**Tá tú, an duine ar an ré is faide ... ****(4) **

NYUT.

Tanpa disadari Kuroko, tubuhnya mulai bergerak sempoyongan, walaupun tidak disadarinya. Berusaha menghiraukan rasa sakit yang aneh itu, ia lalu masuk ke gymnasium tersebut. Di sana terlihat senpai-senpainya sedang pemanasan. Beberapa dari mereka menyapa Kuroko, dan ia membalasnya dengan senyuman standarnya. Setelah meminta izin kepada para senpai untuk berganti baju, tiba-tiba suara aneh itu menyerangnya lagi,

**Le do thoil teacht**** … ****Tá siad ag fanacht leat, Mo Thighearna... (5)**

NYUT. NYUT. NYUT.

Semakin terganggu oleh suara aneh itu, langkahnya semakin berat. Berjuang setengah mati, ia lalu celingak-celinguk ke lapangan _indoor_ itu, memastikan bahwa para senpainya sibuk mengurus kesenangannya terhadap basket. Benar saja, setelah bertukar sapa dengan mereka, mereka kembali asyik berlari dan merebut bola orange itu. _Pokoknya… Aku harus bertahan!_

Ia lalu bergerak masuk ke ruang ganti dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan. Beruntunglah tidak ada yang melihat ia berjalan dengan super sempoyongan seperti itu, jika sampai ketahuan, maka Hyuuga pasti akan melapor ke guru atau bahkan Akashi untuk menjaganya. Maklum, sejak Winter Cup tahun lalu yang di mana Seirin akhirnya menang tipis-coret-super tipis melawan Rakuzan, Akashi dengan seenak jidatnya mendeklarasikan bahwa Kuroko adalah miliknya sehingga membuat GoM menjerit-jerit tidak percaya.

NYUT. NYUT. NYUT.

"Haahhh… Haaahhh… Sei-kun…" Dengan suara super serak dan lemah ini, Kuroko akhirnya bisa meraih gagang pintu ruang ganti.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut, namun di luar dugaan, ada suatu skenario tak terduga yang sedang menungguinya.

NYUT! NYUT! NYUT! NYUT!

Pusingnya semakin menyerang cowok itu, seiring dengan suara aneh tersebut. Napasnya memburu, dan langkahnya semakin berat. Dari dalam ruang ganti itu, ada siluet berupa lingkaran seperti _black hole _berwarna hitam menghiasi tengah-tengah ruang tersebut. Seketika itu juga, serangan suara aneh dan rasa sakit pusingnya makin menghebat.

**Dia duit… ****Cúirtéis ****don ****roghnófar... (6)**

NYUT NYUT.

_Sialan…_Kuroko tak kuasa melawan rasa sakit itu, yang berakibat ia berlutut di mulut pintu itu dengan lemas.

TAP!

"…**A ligean ar****teacht le chéile...**" Seorang gadis bersurai oranye tiba-tiba muncul dari lubang hitam yang sangat pekat di depan Kuroko yang hampir kolaps dengan wajah yang susah dilukiskan sembari berkomat-kamit merapalkan sesuatu dengan suara yang benar-benar asing dan sulit dikenali bagi seorang Jepang seperti Kuroko. **(7)**

_Tidak… Sumber suara itu…Itu…!_

BRUK.

NYUT NYUT. **NYUT NYUT NYUT**. **NYUT NYUT NYUT**.

Kepalanya semakin pening, dan membuat ia ingin mengebom sumber rasa pusingnya itu. Ia akhirnya pingsan tak berdaya di depan gadis itu. Dengan wajah sedikit tidak rela, gadis itu akhirnya mengangkut Kuroko yang pingsan. Tapi sialnya, begitu gadis itu celingak-celinguk memastikan keadaan, ia mendapati Kagami yang selesai menjalani hukuman singkatnya melihatnya membawa Kuroko yang tidak sadarkan diri begitu Kagami hendak mendatangi ruang ganti itu. _Gawat…!_

"**Roinn...**!" Gadis itu menggerutu kesal, langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari masuk ke lubang hitam itu sambil menggotong Kuroko dengan gesit. **(8)**

"Oi tunggu…!" Kagami segera berlari mengejarnya.

TAP TAP!

Kagami segera memasuki ruang ganti baju itu dan menyaksikan gadis itu sudah menghilang ditelan lubang hitam itu. Gawatnya, lubang hitam itu mulai mengecil dan sebentar lagi akan hilang. Tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang dalam bahaya, ia langsung berlari memasuki lubang itu dengan tangan kanannya. Malahan, lubang itu memberikan sengatan listrik yang dahsyat ketika tangan Kagami menerobos masuk dimensi yang berbeda itu. _Ugh…!_

"S-Sh*t… KUROKOOO!"

HAP!

Tanpa diduga oleh Kagami, lubang hitam itu ternyata justru menyedotnya masuk ke dimensi itu. Saking syoknya, Kagami tidak sempat berteriak panik. Begitu Kagami sudah benar-benar masuk ke situ, lubang itu langsung menghilang, meninggalkan tas Kuroko yang tergeletak di dekat pintu ruang ganti itu dan kepanikan yang melanda anggota basket SMA Seirin itu beberapa menit setelahnya…

**-xXx-**

**[ Suatu kapal **_**pirate**_** di Samudra Atlantik, era yang jauh dari era Kagami dan Kuroko ]**

(**text** = bahasa asing yaitu Irish dan Old-English, text = bahasa Irish yang sudah diterjemahkan)

BRUK!

Tubuh Kagami dengan keras jatuh di atas lantai kayu yang kuat dari langit yang sangat mendung. Kagami yang masih tidak _connect_ pikiran dan tindakannya, lalu mengedarkan perhatian pada sekelilingnya. Betapa terkejutnya Kagami ketika melihat bahwa di sekelilingnya benar-benar terjadi badai yang luar biasa menakutkan, dan juga tubuhnya mendadak merasakan sensasi basah kuyup. Tambahannya lagi, ia benar-benar terombang-ambing di dalam kapal tersebut.

"U-UWAHHH! ! ! !" Kagami dengan paniknya mencoba bertahan dari pergerakan kapal yang benar-benar miring ke kanan dan kiri secara bergiliran.

"**Coinnigh an t-uisce amach as an long****!**" Terdengar suara memerintah dari salah satu awak kapal dalam bahasa Irish sambil mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke kapalnya dengan ember yang berbentuk seperti ember berbahan kayu khusus untuk menampung bir. **(9) **

_Bahasa apa ini lagi? !_ Kagami benar-benar bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kapal tersebut!

ZRUGH!

Mendadak leher Kagami seperti disentuh dengan sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam. Kagami lalu dengan takut menoleh ke belakang, mendapati bahwa di belakangnya ada seorang wanita dewasa yang berpakaian tanktop berwarna cokelat dengan gambar _pirate_ plus mengenakan bandana dan bersenjatakan pedang itu dan bat besar yang tersarungkan pada pinggang sebelah kirinya. Tambahannya, ada beberapa awak kapal lainnya yang ikut mengeluarkan senjata.

"**Cé go bhfuil tú? ! Tá tú MHAIRBH! Tá ag gach duine, a mharú dó!**" Wanita itu lalu memberi isyarat kepada awaknya untuk menodongkan senjatanya masing-masing ke Kagami. **(10)**

Merasa terdesak, Kagami segera berteriak dalam bahasa Inggris dengan serak dan parau, "_Wa-Wait everyone! Wa-WAIT!_"

PIK.

Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya, mencurigai Kagami. Sedangkan yang dilirik wanita itu hanya bisa memasang wajah enggan. _Ya Tuhan, bunuh aja gue asal Kuroko kembali… O-Oi, memangnya ini di mana? Ugh…Kok aku merasa sangat mabuk ya? Dan lagi…Ini di kapal, 'kan? Oi, memangnya aku sedang mengarungi _time travel_ kali? Jadi serba salah gue ini…_

"**Hwa biþ đu?**" Wanita itu kembali mengulang, kali ini dengan versi Old-English **(11)**

_A-Aku nggak ngerti omongan mereka! _Kagami diam-diam mengutuki timingnya yang benar-benar kelewat kurang ajar mempermainkan nasibnya.

Curiga, salah satu awaknya lalu mendekati wanita dewasa yang tegas itu dengan napas memburu dan bertanya dengan khawatir, "**Đu scolde þeódend in Englisc, **Roxy." **(12) **

Perkataan salah satu awaknya segera saja menyambar pikiran Kagami dan wanita dewasa yang disebutnya 'Roxy' itu. Dari dalam hati, Kagami dengan segenap hati mengdumel, kesal karena baru _ngeh_ kalau mereka tidak tahu bahwa Kagami **benar-benar** tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris versi jaman yang sangat baheula tersebut. 'Roxy' sendiri langsung mengutuki dirinya, tidak menyadari bahwa kendala bahasanya benar-benar mengganggu interaksi mereka.

"**Yeah, yeah, fuair tú pointe ann.**" Roxy itu lalu menjentikkan jari telunjuk sebelah kanannya setelah menyarungkan pedangnya. **(13)**

CTIK.

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling mereka muncul cahaya terang yang datang dari diri mereka sendiri tak terkecuali Kagami dan Roxy. Kagami sendiri lalu berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tiang kedua dengan wajah masih takut-takut.

"**Teanga Uilíoch.**" Roxy lalu melafalkan mantranya dengan dingin. **(14)**

SYUUUSSSHHH.

Perlahan cahaya itu mulai lenyap menyerap tubuh mereka. Kagami yang merasakan ada sensasi aneh, di mana ada beberapa pengetahuan asing yang menyusupi kepala dan memorinya, lalu mulai bertanya dalam bahasa Irish, "Anu… Apa mau kalian? Di mana Kuroko itu? Dan apa-apaan itu yang tadi?"

Sontak saja semua awak kapal yang mengancam Kagami, ber-ooohhh ria begitu menyadari bahwa cowok kekar dan bersurai merah gelap itu ternyata sudah bisa berbahasa Irish setelah disihir oleh Roxy itu. Wanita berbandana itu lalu menjelaskan sambil kembali menodongkan pedangnya ke Kagami meski diguyur hujan sekalipun, "Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kemari ke sini dari langit."

"A-Aku… Aku Kagami Taiga." Kagami dengan singkat menjawab.

"Aku tidak butuh nama itu, hai anak asing. Apa maumu?"

"Mencari si anak bersurai biru langit musim panas yang diculik oleh gadis bersurai orange! Dia temanku!" Kagami membentak dengan kesal.

Mengetahui bahwa gadis itu yang menculik anak bersurai biru langit musim panas yang dibicarakan oleh Kagami, Roxy itu lalu menyeringai tipis. Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Kagami untuk menyanggah maksudnya, wanita itu menjawabnya dengan enteng, "Anak itu akan dipersembahkan untuk menenangkan ketidakseimbangan ini."

_Sialan kau, wanita jalang!_ Kagami mendadak marah mendengar jawaban wanita itu.

Mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah, Kagami menaikkan volume suaranya, "Brengsek kalian! Sudah menculik orang, dibuang hanya untuk persembahan? ! Ketidakseimbangan apanya? ! JANGAN BERCANDA! Katakan, di mana Kuroko? ! Jika kalian telanjur membuangnya ke lautan yang mengamuk di san–mmppfff… U-Ugh… Huek!"

BYUURR! BYUUUR!

Ternyata kapalnya kembali bergoyang dahsyat, sehingga membuat Kagami dan semua awaknya terpaksa berpegangan lagi pada benda terdekat mereka. Kagami kembali berpegangan pada tiang kedua kapal tersebut, sedangkan Roxy bergantung pada tali yang terhubung dengan jaring pengaman yang diikat di antara tiang kedua dengan tepi sisi kanan kapal tersebut. Awak-awak yang lain berpegangan pada sesuatu yang dekat dengan targetnya.

"Sial! Koris, belum kelar doa-doanya nih? !" Roxy lalu beralih perhatian ke sosok wanita yang juga berbandana dan berpakaian khas _pirate_, yang sedang berdiri di depan kapal sembari mengangsurkan kedua tangannya di atas langit, seolah ia hendak menggunakan sihir dan doa-doanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Belum, **Captaen**! Masih mengamuk dia kayaknya!"

BYUUUR!

Sontak saja semua orang kembali tindih-menindih begitu goyangan dahsyat pada kapal itu kembali terjadi. Roxy segera memanjat jaring pengaman itu, sedangkan awak yang lain segera menangkap dan mengikat Kagami yang benar-benar lengah. Benar-benar bukan saatnya buat bertengkar dengan anak asing itu, Roxy segera memberi perintah ke seseorang yang sedang _stand by_ di atas tiang kedua, "MARLINA! TEMBAKKAN ANAK ITU KE TOPAN ITU!"

"A-Aye-aye Sir!" Marlina yang ternyata ada di sana, menggangguk sambil berpegangan pada tiang keduanya.

"Secepatn–mppff… SEMUANYA! KELUARKAN AIR CEPAAAATTTT! ! ! EMBER MANA EMBERRRRR!" Roxy mendadak panas kepalanya, kesal karena tak kunjung dapat menenangkan pikirannya yang berantakan antara mau menghajar anak asing itu dengan melawan topan kali ini.

Saat keadaan di atas kapal itu masih kacau balau dengan sebagian awak kapal yang berjuang mengeluarkan air dari kapalnya, Marlina yang tengah berdiri di atas tiang kedua, langsung mengambil posisi berjongkok dengan tubuh Kuroko yang tidak sadarkan berada dalam posisi hendak dilempar dengan semacam roket ukuran kecil. _Ugh… Mestinya gue bawa Pfjødir…_**(*)**

"Saatny–."

**BYUUURRR! ! ! **

"KYAAHHH! ! !"

Marlina segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada tiang kedua itu, tetapi sialnya… Kuroko malah terlepas dari dekapannya. Kapal itu segera oleng ke kiri, menyebabkan sejumlah barang ikut tercebur masuk ke laut Samudra Atlantik itu, dan tragisnya Kuroko ternyata ikut menjadi korban terjatuh ke laut yang ganas tersebut. Para awak kapal yang menyaksikan terceburnya anak berkulit pucat pasi itu ke laut, ternganga syok.

BYUUURRR. Kuroko benar-benar sukses tercebur ke laut Atlantik tanpa ada aksi perlawanan darinya.

Roxy melongo.

Marlina menjerit ngeri.

Koris masih sibuk mengeluarkan air dari kapalnya plus topan yang bakal mendekatinya.

"MARLINAAAAAA! ! ! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENJATUHKAN ANAK ITU, HAAAAHHH? ! HARUSNYA KE DEPAN, BUKAN KE SAMPING WOY! ! ! !"

.

.

.

_Di mana ini…?_

BLUB BLUB BLUB.

Tubuhnya masih terasa berat untuk bergerak, dan begitu kedua matanya dibukakan… Mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan kumpulan air garam dalam jumlah sangat melimpah. Ia segera melindungi matanya sekali lagi, takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan matanya kalau terkena air garam seperti itu. Anak bersurai biru langit musim panas itu langsung memeluk sekujur tubuhnya, sekedar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sangat berantakan.

_A-Ada apa ini? !_

BLUB!

Tubuhnya kini semakin tenggelam lebih ke dalam dan persediaan oksigennya juga sangat terbatas.

_Gawat… Aku a-akan mati di sini! T-Tidak–._

**Hei.**

Anak laki-laki itu sadar bahwa ada suara lain yang menyapanya dari dalam laut. Ia berusaha menangkap suara yang menyapanya, namun tekanan dari luar yang tinggi telah menyebabkan paru-parunya ikut mengembung. Sambil berjuang mempertahankan jiwanya agar tetap di dalam tubuhnya, ia berusaha membalas sapaan itu dengan cara melalui pikirannya.

_Su-Suara siapakah itu…?_

**Aku adalah The Chosen. Nak… Pilihlah, hidup atau mati?**

BLUB BLUB BLUB.

_Sial, aku tidak bisa mati sekarang! A-Aku masih ingin pulang! La-Lagipula, ini di mana…?_ Anak bersurai biru langit itu lalu memutar tubuhnya, berusaha membentengi dirinya dengan punggungnya. Napasnya semakin menipis, tekanannya semakin kuat, membuatnya makin lemah dan hampir dipastikan akan mati saat itu juga. Aliran air yang keras juga menyeretnya menjelajah dunia air dalam keadaan sangat kepayahan seperti itu.

_A-Aku… AKU TIDAK MAU MATI! A-Aku ingin pulang…!_

**Baiklah. Kau sudah terpilih…**

Suara itu perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan setitik cahaya kebiruan yang terang benderang di antara air garam yang gelap tersebut. Cahaya itu makin besar, dan mendekati Kuroko yang sudah masuk titik nadir. Cahaya itu mulai memasuki diri anak bersurai biru langit itu, dan membentengi tubuhnya dari air garam yang menenggelamkannya. Anak itu perlahan merasakan kehangatan yang sangat familiar pada dirinya selagi cahaya itu merasukinya.

**Gunakanlah kemampuan itu… Wahai anak Suku Langit…**

Anak itu yang perlahan mampu memulihkan kesadarannya, kemudian memegangi dadanya yang terasa panas karena dirasuki oleh cahaya itu. _Panas dan hangat… Apa ini…? Aneh sekali…_

"…**ROAAAAAARRRRRR! ! ! !**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… Atau END? *digaplok* ]**

**(1) **Why did you request me to follow you?

**(2) **Because I need you.

**(3) **There is the only one way to call the person of the different era… To solve the problem of the Sacred Tribes…

**(4) **You, the person of the farthest era…

**(5) **Please come… They are awaiting you, My Lord…

**(6) **God bless you... Salute for the Chosen...

**(7) **Let's come together…

**(8) **Goddamnit!

**(9) **Keep the water out of the ship!

**(10) **Who are you? ! You are DEAD! Everyone, kill him!

**(11) **Who are you? **– Old English**

**(12) **You should translate with English **– Old English**

**(13) **Ya, ya, you got a point there.

**(14) **Universal Language.

**(*) **Pfjødir adalah nama meriam mini milik Marlina.


	3. Chapter 3

BYUUUR! BYUUUR!

Roxy kini harus menghadapi fakta yang membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Pertama, sang korban yang rencananya bakal ditembakkan ke dalam pusaran topan dan makhluk raksasa bersisik yang berjuang menghalau topannya, justru diceburkan dengan bodohnya oleh salah satu awaknya ke samping kiri, bukannya ke depan sana. Kedua, anak ingusan yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa masuk ke dunia ini dari langit, padahal lubang itu bisa saja membunuhnya di daerah seberang sana.

"Ituuuu... Marlina minta dihukuuummmm..." Aura hitam Roxy langsung menguar dahsyat di antara badai yang menakutkan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy dan Koris / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Irish, OC, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yosh! Datang lagi dengan chap 3! Makasih banget ya _minna-tachi_ yang sudah membaca dan mem-favorite sekalian mem-follow cerita fantasi yang gak ketulungan ini. *plak* Selamat membaca! Oh ya, '_text_' di sini adalah bahasa Old-English yang sudah diterjemahkan, sedangkan 'text' adalah bahasa Irish yang sudah diterjemahkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

BYUUR! SPLASSSHHH! BYUUUR!

"KYAAAHHHH! ! ! !"

Semua awak kapal _pirate_ itu hanya bisa berteriak-teriak panik sambil memegangi apa yang bisa mereka raih dan pertahankan sebelum terceburkan ke laut Atlantik itu. Roxy segera memanjat jaring pengaman itu, yang menghubungkannya dengan tiang kedua, di mana Marlina masih terdampar di sana menanti bala bantuan yang cukup memadai untuk turun.

BYUUURRR!

**BYUUUURRRR! ! **

"NYAAAAA! ! ! ! WAAAAA! ! ! !"

Apesnya, beberapa awak ternyata ikut terlempar keluar dari kapal tersebut sehingga sukses tercebur ke dalam lautan ganas tersebut. Roxy yang menyaksikan kapalnya yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi sakratul maut, segera mengomando Koris, "KORIS! BUAT PERISAI SIHIR UNTUK MELINDUNGI KAPAL INI–."

**PYAAARRRR! ! ! **

Kapal _pirate_ tersebut kontan saja oleng lagi ke kanan, tekanan yang diakibatkan oleh sesuatu yang membuat kapal tersebut terombang-ambing sedemikian dahsyatnya tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menceburkan _hampir semua_ awak kapal tersebut, tidak terkecuali Marlina! Roxy segera berusaha meminilimasir efek dari hempasan sesuatu yang aneh tersebut, namun tidak cukup walau sudah mengerahkan segenap kekuatan sihirnya. Tambahannya lagi, Koris masih belum juga berhasil menenangkan topan yang benar-benar di depan mata.

Namun sumber dari hempasan luar biasa itu benar-benar membuat dunia semua anggota kapal _pirate_ itu seolah terjungkirbalikkan dalam sekejap.

**TES TES TES! TES TES TES! **

Seekor burung super raksasa berbulukan biru langit musim panas muncul keluar dari laut Atlantik tersebut. Ukurannya bahkan sekitar delapan kali ukuran kapal monitor terbesar milik Angkatan Laut negara manapun baik masa lalu maupun hingga sekarang, saking besarnya. Semua anggota tersisa kapal _pirate_ itu hanya bisa tercengang, bahkan beberapa diantaranya kembali merapalkan doa-doa Bapa, memohon ampunan dan perlindungannya dari hari yang buruk tersebut.

Roxy hanya bisa membelalak kaget. Sesekali ia menahan napas, saking takjubnya pada sosok mistis tersebut.

"_Sky Emperor sudah kembali... Tetapi..._" Kata-kata sang kapten wanita itu menggantung.

"Itu... Kenapa harus dalam sosok burung raksasa itu...?" lanjutnya masih bimbang.

Burung super raksasa itu lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang sedang mendung, dan membuka paruh tajamnya, bersiap akan sesuatu yang jauh lebih mencengangkan...

Koris tanpa dikomando segera membuat perisai yang terbuat dari air sambil berteriak ke seluruh awak kapal yang tersisa, "SEMUANYA, SEGERA TIARAP! PEGANGAN! TUTUP KEDUA TELINGA KALIAN JUGA! BURUNG ITU AKAN MENGELUARKAN API SUPER PANASNYA DAN MENGAUM DENGAN SANGAT KERAS! CEPAAAATTTT!"

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! ! **

Seketika semua manusia yang masih hidup di antara laut Atlantik itu menutup kupingnya masing-masing dengan sangat rapat begitu suara gertakan maha keras yang terlontar dari mulut burung itu berjumpa dengan langit yang suram tersebut, saking kerasnya sampai-sampai suara itu juga membuat gempa yang cukup dahsyat di sekitarnya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka segera menyadari hawa panas yang tiba-tiba menyerang sekitarnya. Airnya ikut terpanggang menjadi sangat panas, jika tidak karena perisai sihir milik Koris, maka semua manusia dipastikan akan menjadi tulang-belulang saja.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR ! ! ! ! ! ! **

Airnya segera saja beriak-riak makin keras, membuat tsunami di sekitarnya. Koris berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya karena suara yang sangat menulikan tersebut, sedangkan Roxy segera pingsan. Dari paruh burung raksasa itu muncul api yang SANGAT besar! Api itulah yang dengan sukses memanggang Samudra Atlantik. Kapal yang ditumpangi Koris dan Roxy seketika saja pecah dan tercerai-burai, menyisakan bola-bola sihir Koris yang masih bertahan.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

Semua manusia yang menjadi saksi atas bangkitnya Sang _Sky Emperor_ tercengang atas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Api maha panas itu perlahan tapi pasti berhasil mencerai-buraikan kekuatan topan itu. Angin yang sedari tadi sangat kencang melawan kapal yang sekarang sudah terkoyak parah itu, sudah menjadi semakin tenang. Selagi api itu berusaha melenyapkan topan itu, tubuh burung raksasa itu semakin bersinar bebarengan dengan dua sayapnya yang dengan cepat dikepakkannya.

Di daratan yang beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya dari lokasi badai tersebut, semua orang bahkan menonton api biru yang sangat besar dan bersinar tersebut dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan... Terpujilah Engkau atas lahir kembalinya _Sky Emperor_..."

Para pastor dan pendeta mulai merapalkan doa-doa sesuai keyakinannya masing-masing.

Dan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang menjadi saksi atas lahirnya Sky Emperor itu, seorang cowok bersurai pirang kecokelatan dan dua cewek yang masing-masing bersurai merah keunguan dan cokelat kemerahan melihat luapan amarah Sky Emperor itu dengan cermat. Masing-masing dari mereka bertiga memegangi senjata masing-masingnya dengan penuh rasa takut dan ngeri.

Cowok berbaju besi tersebut lalu berkata dengan wajah takut, "_Sky Emperor benar-benar lahir... Sudah berapa lama ya, Sky Emperor itu menghilang?_"

"_Sepertinya dunia ini akan menghadapi Perang Suku Suci lagi... Sky Emperor 'kan, merupakan fiancee-nya Flame Emperor... Aku percaya, mereka tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan menyerang benua ini hanya untuk mendapatkan Sang Sky Emperor._" Cewek bersurai merah keunguan itu lantas memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan sensasi ketakutan yang merasuk masuk dalam tulang sumsumnya.

"_Tetapi api itu... Wujudnya pasti seekor naga kan?_" tanya cewek bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu cemas.

"_Sky Emperor merupakan satu-satunya dari Enam Emperor yang tidak pernah menunjukkan wujudnya. Konon Sky Emperor merupakan satu-satunya Suku Suci yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat secara 'hukum', karena adat Sky Tribe yang sedemikian ketat._" Cowok bersurai cokelat kepirangan itu menjawab sambil menatap api itu dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

Cewek bersurai merah keunguan itu lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan malas, "_Bahkan suara auman Sky Emperor katanya seimbang dengan suara auman Flame Emperor... Sama-sama sangat keras dan sangat menulikan, yah walau empat Emperor lainnya memang memiliki suara auman yang tidak kalah keras sih._"

GRATAK GRATAK.

Tanpa diduga oleh masyarakat sekitar, rupanya suara auman super keras Sky Emperor itu merambat dengan cepat di daratan tersebut, sehingga menimbulkan gempa yang dahsyat. Mereka bertiga segera bubar, memimpin masyarakat yang panik untuk mengungsi ke tempat yang aman dan juga bergabung dengan angkatan militer yang seatap dengan mereka bertiga masing-masing.

**ROOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRrrrrrr...**

Suara itu perlahan melemah usai berhasil mengusir dan menghabisi topan tersebut. Burung raksasa tersebut mulai jatuh tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi, sepertinya akibat kehabisan energi karena kekuatan tersebut dikeluarkannya secara boros. Koris yang menyaksikan tumbangnya Sky Emperor itu, lalu menyelam masuk ke Laut Atlantik hanya demi menghindari dirinya terseret arus ke daratan. Namun begitu Koris sudah telanjur masuk ke dalam laut yang sangat dalam itu, sosok burung raksasa itu berubah wujud...

... Menjadi seorang remaja bersurai biru langit yang telanjang _bulat_.

**BYUUURRRR.**

Apinya juga mulai lenyap ditelan oleh langit yang mulai cerah. Cahaya matahari kembali menyentuh permukaan laut yang jernih dan mulai tenang tersebut. Untuk sementara, belahan Eropa Barat yang anak itu lindungi akhirnya kembali menjadi aman sentosa, setidaknya... Sebelum suara auman yang menakutkan itu sampai ke daratan itu dan menimbulkan gempa yang dahsyat.

**-xXx-**

_A... Aku capek sekali..._

**Kerja yang sangat bagus, wahai Sky Emperor...**

Dari dalam pikiran anak yang baru saja tercebur setelah berhasil mengalahkan topan itu, ia benar-benar bingung. Sejak cahaya berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna rambut anak itu merasukinya, panasnya yang tidak tertahankan itu justru mem-_boost_-nya untuk berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak ia kenali. Sekarang ia benar-benar bersyukur kepada Dewa karena panasnya yang seperti neraka itu akhirnya benar-benar hilang.

_Si-Siapakah Sky Emperor itu...?_

Tubuh anak itu makin tenggelam dalam luasnya Samudra Atlantik tersebut.

**Itu adalah Anda, Yang Mulia... Mulai sekarang, semua kekuatan Langit akan tunduk kepada Anda sepenuhnya, Yang Mulia.**

BLUB BLUB.

Anak itu kini tak sadarkan diri, benar-benar kehabisan energinya. Sedikit saja ia menggunakan energi terakhirnya, ia _mungkin_ akan mati. _Tidak... Tidak... Aku masih belum mau mati..._

GRASP!

Seorang gadis misterius ternyata berenang dengan cekatan dan berhasil menangkap tubuh anak itu. Ia lalu menggumamkan sesuatu, dan seketika setelahnya ia membentuk bola udara di sekitarnya. Gadis itu lalu menghela napas dengan sangat lega, dan kembali berenang ke atas. _Teman-teman, aku berhasil menyelamatkan Sky Emperor! Tunggulah aku–._

PYAAAR!

"FUAH! Koris–fuah! Roxy–fuah! A-Aku berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu!" Gadis yang ternyata bersurai orange itu muncul dari dalam laut yang sangat luas tersebut. Di depannya, seorang wanita dewasa bersurai biru dongker dan bergelombang yang bergantung pada sepotong kayu yang berasal dari kapal miliknya yang sekarang sudah hancur, tersenyum lemah menyambut gadis mungil tersebut.

"Kerja bagus, Marlina... Hosh..."

"N-Nya! Tu-Tunggu! A-Aku–."

PYAR! PYAR!

Tahu bahwa Marlina ternyata tidak begitu pandai mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tetap di atas permukaan air, Koris lalu berenang mendekatinya. Wanita itu lalu merangkul Marlina yang hampir saja tenggelam sambil menggendong anak bersurai biru langit musim panas itu. Wanita tangguh itu lalu kembali bergabung dengan wanita bersurai biru dongker itu dengan wajah kesusahan.

Wanita bersurai biru dongker itu lalu menepuk dahinya dengan lemah sambil masih bergantung pada sepotong kayu yang lain, "Aku tidak menyangka anak laki-laki mungil itu ternyata benar-benar mewarisi tahta yang sedemikian besar..."

PYAR!

Marlina mengamini perkataan wanita itu, "Ya... Luar biasa kekuatannya... Beruntung kalau kita ini penyihir yang bisa setidaknya meminimalisasi suara auman yang terlampau keras tersebut... Aku jadi kasihan dan sedih melihat teman-teman manusia kita malah tewas ketika mendengar suara auman yang menakutkan tersebut... Gimana, Roxy-_neechan_?"

BWAH!

Sontak saja mereka bertiga mendongkak ke belakang, mendapati bahwa ada beberapa orang yang masih bertahan hidup dari ajal berkat bola air sihir milik Koris tersebut. Salah satunya ternyata anak bersurai merah kegelapan itu, dan di punggung cowok kekar itu ternyata ada seorang gadis lain yang bersurai pirang dan berbando. Gadis itu sendiri malah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"O-Oi–aku butuh–fuah! Aku butuh sepotong ka-kayu buat gadis ini..." pinta anak bersurai merah kegelapan itu dengan muka setengah kesal.

"Kukasih punyaku, aku masih bisa bertahan seperti ini kok." Wanita bersurai dongker yang memiliki nama Roxy itu lalu mendorong sepotong kayu yang dipeganginya ke anak laki-laki tersebut.

Begitu anak kekar itu selesai menampungkan gadis itu di atas sepotong kayu itu, ia lalu berkumpul bersama tiga wanita tersebut sambil menyeret potongan kayu tersebut, "O-Oi, yang tadi itu apa? Ma-Maksudku sosok burung raksasa berbulu biru kayak punya Kuroko itu–."

PYAR! PYAR!

"Itu adalah Sky Emperor–maksudnya Kaisar Langit. Salah satu dari makhluk mitos yang sangat terkenal di Eropa. Mereka konon menguasai dunia ini dengan tiga elemen utama dan tiga elemen pendamping. Api, air dan tanah adalah elemen utamanya dan langit (udara), sihir dan tumbuhan adalah elemen pendampingnya." jawab Koris santai.

"Ja-Jangan-jangan... The Legend of Emperors?" tebak anak itu tidak percaya.

DEG.

Mereka bertiga sontak berganti tatapan ke anak kekar itu, kali ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan penuh kecurigaan. Roxy lalu bertanya dengan dingin dan tidak percaya, "Dari mana kau tahu tentang judul mitos ini?"

"Aku pernah mendengarkan penjelasan guru Sejarah aku sebelum masuk ke sini. Kebetulan, yang diceritakan guru Sejarah sama seperti penjelasan kalian..." jawab anak kekar ini mantap.

"..."

Ketiga wanita itu kini berganti pandang ke satu sama lain. Baik Marlina, Koris dan Roxy sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa anak yang baru saja jatuh dari lubang dimensi yang Marlina buat itu ternyata tahu betul tentang legenda itu. _Apa jangan-jangan dia benar-benar mata-mata dari negara lain? Tetapi wajahnya jelas tidak menyakinkan, ia sepertinya memiliki darah Asia, sama seperti anak mungil ini..._

"Lalu, jelaskan apa yang kau tahu tentang The Legend of Emperors." perintah Koris penasaran.

"Ah, baiklah. Seingatku, setelahnya... Ada Perang Suku Suci... Tiga Emperor itu menguasai negara-negara di dunia... Lalu tahun 14XX terjadi Perang Suku Suci... Cuma sampai segitu saja yang aku ketahui." Anak bersurai merah kegelapan itu mengingat-ingat apa yang dipaparkan guru Sejarah tersebut sambil masih mengawasi gadis yang sedari tadi dilindunginya.

Marlina lalu menggangguk singkat, "Ya, semuanya benar–kecuali yang menguasai negara-negara di dunia. Mereka malah menguasai Bumi ini, dan membagi kekuasaannya menjadi tiga, sesuai elemen yang dipegangnya. Tiga Suku Suci itu menjelma menjadi salah satu dari sekian ribuan suku atau ras yang tinggal di Bumi ini. Menurut Kitab Suku Suci, salah satu dari enam Suku Suci itu asal usulnya jelas. Ia adalah Suku Api atau _Flame Tribe_, yang berwujud ras Asia Timur yang bermata sipit. Sisanya kurang jelas, apalagi _Sky Tribe_."

PYAR PYAR.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan yang langka tersebut.

Koris yang merupakan tipikal yang tidak suka suasana dingin dan kaku seperti itu, lalu menyelanya dengan muka sedikit meringis sedih, "Sepertinya kalian lupa kalau kita sedang berada di tengah-tengah lautan?"

"... Ah. AH IYA!"

**-xXx-**

**[ Di daratan Cina, saat yang sama dengan saat di Lautan Atlantik ]**

(_text_= bahasa Cina tradisional)

"_Suara auman yang langka itu… Kau dengar?_"

"_Iya, saya mendengar juga. Apakah itu merupakan pertanda lahir kembalinya Sky Emperor?_"

Semua pejabat Istana Terlarang yang berlokasi di Peking, sekarang Beijing, terlihat panik. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan mondar-mandir meminta kejelasan informasi mengenai asal-usul suara asing yang menyerang hampir seluruh dunia beberapa lama setelah terjadinya gempa di daratan yang paling dekat dengan lokasi lahirnya Sky Emperor tersebut.

Namun hanya satu dari para penghuni Istana Terlarang tersebut benar-benar memahami makna suara auman yang sangat dahsyat tersebut.

TAP TAP TAP.

Seorang pria berusia paruh baya berpakaian khas Kaisar China sedang bergegas menuju ke suatu kamar yang terletak jauh di belakang Istana Terlarang. Istana itu sendiri terdiri dari 7 bangunan; bangunan paling akhir itulah tempat di mana _dia_ dikurung dan diberi fasilitas termewah pada masa tersebut. _Aku harus mengkonfirmasikan hal itu ke Yang Mulia…!_

TAP TAP.

Beberapa menit berlalu, beliau kini sudah sampai di depan bangunan paling akhir yang hanya beliau sendiri yang diperbolehkan untuk datang. Ia lalu mengetuk pintunya sambil berkata dengan datar, "_Yang Mulia, ini Kaisar China-Mongol, Chang Sui-Ming_**(*)**. _Saya kemari untuk mengonfirmasikan tentang satu hal kepada Anda, Yang Mulia._"

"_Masuk, Chang_." Terdengar suara lain yang memerintahkannya masuk.

Sudah mendapatkan izin memasuki daerah terlarang itu, beliau lalu membuka pintunya. Begitu ia sudah masuk ke dalam, ia mendapatinya di sana hanya ada seorang laki-laki berusia remaja yang bersurai merah membara. Kaisar China-Mongol ini lalu menutup pintu dan kemudian bersimpuh di depan laki-laki muda yang sedang duduk di sofa kesayangannya sambil menikmati langitnya yang terasa sangat biru dan cerah baginya, dari pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

GYUT.

Tangan kanan Kaisar China-Mongol ini menutupi bagian tinju tangan kirinya; sebuah salam ala China. Ia lalu mulai melapor, "_Yang Mulia, kami baru saja mendapatkan berita yang mengejutkan. Di arah Timur dan Barat, kami mendengar suara auman yang sangat keras. Beberapa di antara rakyat kami yang masuk unit kesehatan terdekat karena suara yang memekakkan langit itu. Apakah Anda tahu suara yang dimaksud?_"

PUH.

Laki-laki muda itu lalu menjawab dengan singkat dan datar, "_Tidak salah lagi, itu suara kekasihku. Sky Emperor… Kau adalah milikku._"

DEG!

"_A-Anda tidak bercanda kan…? Suara yang sangat memekakkan itu adalah suara auman dari Sky Emperor…?_" tanya Chang tidak percaya.

"_Jika Anda tidak percaya apa yang saya katakan, manakah yang kau pilih, keamanan daratan Asia Timur, Asia Tenggara, Samudra Hindia dan Samudra Pasifik ini atau kematianmu dalam api yang menyiksa dalam tubuhku, hm?_" ancam laki-laki remaja ini sambil masih menatap langit biru cerah yang dari dulu dicintainya sejak dahulu sampai sekarang.

Kaisar China-Mongol ini tidak berkutik dengan ancaman laki-laki itu. Beliau kemudian menunduk malu, "_Dengan segala hormat, saya memohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya tadi. Nah, apa perintah Anda, Yang Mulia? Kami, bangsa China-Mongol, siap menerima perintah Anda kapan saja._"

Laki-laki remaja itu lalu berlutut di atas sofa tersebut sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, seolah-olah tangan kanan itu hendak mencari sesuatu yang gaib. Selagi ia sedang 'bermain-main', ia lalu menjawabnya dengan nada menusuk, "_Adakan __**perang**__ dengan bangsa Eropa, dan rebut Sky Emperor kembali, sebelum mereka mengklaim kepemilikan mereka atas Sky Emperor. Aaaahh… Hatiku sudah benar-benar tersiram oleh keberadaanmu yang begitu dekat, dekat, dan sangat dekat denganku, Sky Emperor…_"

Kaisar yang berusia paruh baya itu langsung menunduk dengan agung, "_Perintahmu kami terima, Yang Mulia Flame Emperor. Kami akan membawa kemenangan besar dan membawa Sang Sky Emperor dalam keadaan selamat!_"

"_Ya_."

Beliau lalu berdiri dan menyudahi salam China-nya, dan kemudian berbalik keluar dari ruang yang mewah tersebut.

BLAM.

Begitu pintu ruangan mewah itu ditutup, laki-laki itu menyeringai penuh makna.

"_Kau akan kembali dalam pelukanku, _Tetsuya... _Kau adalah tunangan, kekasih dan istriku kelak. Sudah seharusnya kita bersatu padu dan menjadi nomor satu dalam susunan Suku Suci, ya kan? Kau sungguh kejam, meninggalkanku selama hampir 300 tahun lamanya. Aku mencintaimu sedalam-dalamnya, _Tetsuya." ujar remaja laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan yang kejam.

_Badai selanjutnya akan datang kepadamu, Kuroko Tetsuya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

**(*) **Maaf kalo saya memang ababil, tetapi karena settingnya di abad 15 (tahun 14XX), maka dinasti yang berkuasa di China adalah dinasti Ming. Chang Sui-Ming adalah murni karakter original / OC saya, karena mau mencoba-coba menyesuaikan settingnya dengan suasana era tersebut.


	4. Chapter 4

**[ Di katedral, sebulan setelah kejadian di Samudra Atlantik ]**

Hhhhh...

Kini beberapa hari berlalu sudah, di mana para sisa awak kapal _pirate_ itu sudah berhasil dievakuasi oleh kapal Angkatan Laut negara Spanyol yang kebetulan sekali (atau bahkan musibah) lewat tidak jauh dari mereka. Pada saat yang sama, pers di belahan Eropa Barat sepakat menyatakan bahwa kebangkitan sang Sky Emperor memang benar adanya. Semua kepala pemerintahan sontak saja ribut hendak mengklaim kepemilikan sang Sky Emperor tersebut.

_Aku benar-benar capek..._

Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru langit musim panas yang berbaring di ranjang sederhana dalam suatu katedral, berguling dengan tidak karuan. Berkali-kali ia lakukan gerakan berguling, hal itu sama sekali tidak membantunya kembali terlelap dalam mimpi yang sangat panjang.

Akhirnya, anak cowok itu lalu membukakan kedua matanya. Kedua mata anak itu menyadari bahwa langit ruangan tersebut benar-benar berbeda total dengan langit ruangan yang seringkali ia jumpai. Ia meringis pelan begitu menyadari adanya cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kamar yang asing tersebut. Ia lalu bangun, dan bergumam dengan lirih, "... Di mana ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy, Koris, Pravil / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Irish, OC, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Datang dengan chap 3 lol~ chapter berikutnya akan membahas isi Kitab _The Legend of Emperors_ beserta aksi Kuroko dan Kagami! "text" = bahasa Jepang, "_text_" = bahasa Irish, "_**text**_" = bahasa Old-English / Middle English. Penggunaan '_text_' bergantung pada situasi latar tempat. Dan, terima kasih banyaaaaakk buat kalian yang baca, review, fav dan follow! AI LAF YU~ *diteplok*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Halo**_?"

DEG.

Remaja laki-laki itu sontak saja menolehkan kepalanya. Di sisi sebelah kanan, terdapat seorang laki-laki dewasa bersurai putih keperakan dengan pakaian ala pastor yang dominannya putih dan pada bagian dadanya terdapat garis yang membatasi warna putih dengan warna biru muda. Pada dahinya terdapat salib yang sepertinya ditato. Beliau rupanya sedang duduk dengan wajah penasaran, yang membuat anak itu risih. _Ia sepertinya pastor atau pendeta ya...?_

"Anu... Di mana ini...?" tanya anak remaja itu risih.

Pastor itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan anak mungil itu. Sesaat kemudian, laki-laki dewasa itu lantas menoleh ke arah mulut pintu dan memanggil seseorang untuk kemari, "_McLaughlin, kemari. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan anak mungil ini. Dia baru saja bangun tuh._"

"_Ah iya, iya, aku lupa menaruh mantra sihirnya. Tunggu sebentar._"

TOK TOK.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang wanita dewasa bersurai biru dongker yang sekarang memakai pakaian berwarna putih agak kekuningan dengan lengan panjang dan ujung pakaiannya mencapai lutut. Wanita itu lalu mendekati laki-laki dewasa itu sambil menatap anak muda yang baru saja bangun tersebut. Tanpa ragu-ragu, wanita itu lalu menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya.

CTIK.

Wanita itu lalu menggumamkan mantranya, "_Universal Language._"

SYUUUSSSHH.

Anak itu terlihat gelisah ketika mendapatinya cahaya aneh yang muncul sedari wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya, memasuki tubuhnya. Tak butuh beberapa detik, pengetahuan asing segera saja menguasai isi otak anak mungil itu. Remaja itu lalu melirik dua orang dewasa itu dengan pandangan takut, dan akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "_Umm... Di mana ini?_"

"_Nah itu. Makasih ya, McLaughlin._" Laki-laki dewasa itu menoleh lagi ke wanita dewasa itu dengan tatapan senang.

"_Tidak usah begitu. Nah sekarang... Kita berada di dalam katedral milik laki-laki ini._" Wanita itu lalu menjawab pertanyaan remaja itu dengan suara halus sambil menunjuk laki-laki dewasa yang duduk di dekat anak tersebut.

Anak itu lalu melirik laki-laki dewasa itu. Sadar bahwa dirinya dilirik anak tersebut, ia kemudian mengenalkan diri dengan cara khas orang Buddha, "_Waduh, saya lupa mengenalkan diri. Nama saya Pravil Mullineaux, salam kenal. Saya merupakan keturunan Inggris-Perancis, tetapi besar di lingkungan Irlandia. Boleh saya tahu namamu, Nak?_"

Anak itu lalu menggangguk pelan, "_Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya... Salam kenal. Sebelumnya, katedral ini ada di mana? Dan... Bahasa apa yang baru saja aku gunakan ini?_"

Wanita itu lalu duduk di pojok sebelah kanan bawah ranjang tersebut dan menjawab dengan datar, "_Kita sekarang ada di pinggiran kota Waterford, Irlandia Tenggara. Kau benar-benar tertidur selama hampir sebulan lho. Kita baru saja menggunakan bahasa Irish._"

_Apa ini...? _Kuroko terperangah kaget. _Aku sekarang ada di Irlandia? Beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya dari Tokyo...?_

"_Aku itu sedang bermimpi ya? Sebelumnya aku sedang latihan basket di sekolahku..._" Kuroko mencoba berdelusi, saking tidak percayanya.

"_Sayangnya kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Mr. Kuroko. Dan... Apa itu basket ya?_" Pravil, sang pastor katedral itu, bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"_Katakan padaku–ah aku ingat... Aku diculik anak gadis asing... Terus sebulan sebelum ini... Aku bermimpi aneh..._" Kuroko mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan juga menyusun kronologinya dengan wajah berkeringat saking syoknya.

Wanita yang disebutnya McLaughlin lalu menjelaskan keadaannya, "_Maafkan aku. Aku kenal gadis yang menculikmu, dan... Yah, kau tahulah. Gadis itu salah satu awak kapalku yang sekarang sudah terkoyak-koyak. Nah, ganti baju anehmu dengan pakaian yang ada, kau bisa masuk angin lagi kalau masih memakai pakaian aneh itu._"

Mendengar kata 'pakaian aneh' yang disebut-sebut wanita itu, Kuroko langsung menoleh ke tubuhnya. Benar saja, ia masih mengenakan seragam musim panas SMA Seirin-nya. Sebelum wanita itu hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut, Kuroko langsung mencegahnya, "_Tunggu! Aku kan belum tahu namamu, Nona._"

PLOK.

Mendadak wanita itu menepuk dahinya. Saking seriusnya, ia sampai lupa mengenalkan namanya. Ia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ketus selagi ia berdiri, "_Namaku Roxy McLaughlin. Oh ya, ada orang yang mengaku temanmu, kemari dan bersikeras ingin ngobrol denganmu. Ikuti Mullineaux, ia akan membimbingmu menemui orang itu. Pravil, aku mau mandi sekaligus pergi ke markas pirate terdekat._"

"_Baik, Ms. McLaughlin._" goda Pravil tersenyum.

"_Jangan pakai Miss atau apalah. Aku benci itu._" tolak wanita itu kesal sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

BLAM.

Pravil lalu tersenyum simpel, dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kuroko. Beliau lalu berkata dengan tenang, "_Kau boleh bertanya apapun, Mr. Kuroko._"

"_Baiklah... Pertanyaan pertama... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_"

"_Ceritanya sangat panjang... Mau saya ceritakan sekarang nih?_" tanya Pravil tidak yakin.

Kuroko menggangguk mantap. Merasa sudah menyerah dan tidak bisa melawan keyakinan yang terpatri dari mata Kuroko, beliau lalu mulai bercerita, "_Menurut cerita McLaughlin, setelah gadis itu menculikmu, naasnya, kalian sedang berhadapan dengan topan di Samudra Atlantik. Gadis itu hendak menjadikanmu persembahan untuk topan itu, tetapi yang ada kau malah terjatuh ke dalam lautan tersebut setelah gadis itu dengan cerobohnya melepaskanmu. Wajar saja, saat itu kapalnya sedang oleng sekali. Saya kurang tahu cerita selanjutnya, tetapi McLaughlin mengatakan bahwa dirimu berubah menjadi seekor burung super raksasa... Setelah mengusir topan, kau pingsan, dan awak kapal pirate yang masih hidup ditemukan oleh Angkatan Laut Spanyol yang kebetulan lewat. Kau bisa dibilang beruntung karena McLaughlin merupakan salah satu kepala pirate yang tercatat dalam Daftar Orang Yang Dilindungi milik Pemerintah Irlandia. Ia lalu membawa sisa awak kapal itu, termasuk kau, ke sini._"

Menyimak cerita Pravil dengan seksama, Kuroko menggeleng tidak percaya. _Aku berubah menjadi seekor burung raksasa? Ini pasti karena aku berdelusi... Tidak, aku masih di Jepang 'kan? Ini cuma mimpi 'kan...?_

Tahu bahwa Kuroko makin tidak percaya terhadap ceritanya, Pravil lalu menepuk pelan kedua paha anak tersebut, "_Saya kurang tahu, saya hanya sebatas mendengarkan cerita Ms. McLaughlin. Mau aku panggilkan orang yang mengaku temanmu itu? Dia sepertinya lebih bisa dipercaya daripada orang asing sepertiku." _

"_Tunggu, siapa namanya?_" potong Kuroko singkat.

"_Eh?_"

"_Nama orang yang mengaku temanku itu!_"

Pravil lalu menggangguk mengerti, "_Oh, ya saya mengerti. Namanya Kagami Taiga. Kau kenal?_"

_Ya Tuhan... _Kuroko terkesiap. Ia lalu menggangguk singkat, dan memohonnya dengan melas, "_Ya, dia adalah teman baikku. Mullineaux-san, tolong... Tolong panggilkan Kagami-kun. Aku ingin ngobrol dengannya._"

Laki-laki dewasa itu dengan senang hati berdiri, memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar tersebut. Ia lalu membuka pintunya, menyelipkan kepalanya keluar sambil memanggil nama orang yang mengaku sebagai teman Kuroko tersebut. Tak lama kemudian sosok seorang laki-laki bersurai merah gelap ikut masuk ke kamar tersebut. Muka laki-laki remaja yang lain itu terlihat sayu, pertanda ia sepertinya tidak tidur selama beberapa hari.

Pastor itu lalu menyilahkan remaja kekar itu masuk, dan sebagai gantinya, beliau yang keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Kagami dan Kuroko yang tenggelam dalam dunia mereka berdua sendiri.

BLAM.

Cowok bersurai merah kegelapan itu lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Kuroko dengan wajah kaget dan kangen, "Kuroko..."

**-xXx-**

**[ Di sekitar pelabuhan Waterford ]**

Roxy McLaughlin benar-benar tidak sabar.

Dilihatnya sebuah jam pasir yang sudah diputar-putarkannya berkali-kali. Ia rupanya sedang berdiri di atas dermaga nomor 2 yang terletak di sisi kiri pelabuhan kuno tersebut, di mana sebuah kapal besar sedang parkir dan penumpangnya yang sedang turun. Dari lautan orang yang berlalu lalang di sana, terdapat satu orang yang mengenakan pakaian militer milik Angkatan Darat negara Inggris. Orang itu lalu turun dari kapal tersebut dengan mata awas; memeriksa sang penjemputnya di kota tertua negara Irlandia itu.

Mata berwarna ungu itu menemukan bahwa Roxy McLaughlin sedang berdiri di atas dermaga tersebut, bergabung dengan beratus-ratus penjemput penumpang VIP kapal tersebut. Orang itu lalu bergerak mendekati Roxy selagi ia benar-benar tiba di dermaga dengan aman. Dengan koper raksasanya, orang itu lalu menyapanya dengan datar, "McLaughlin."

TES.

"_**Cepat sekali kau, aku sudah menunggumu berjam-jam di sini.**_" sindir Roxy datar sambil menyimpan jam pasirnya.

"_**Maafkan saya. Tadi saya ribut dengan salah satu penumpang yang sombong benar. Mr. Mullineaux masih sehatkah? Ms. O'Neil? Ms. Ivanovsky? Ms. de Gabriella? Saya turut berduka atas wafatnya banyak teman-teman piratemu, Roxy.**_" tanya orang yang ternyata bergender wanita itu sambil melepaskan jubah Angkatan Daratnya.

"_**Semuanya masih sehat-sehat. Terima kasih atas belasungkawanya. Apa tujuanmu kemari ke sini berkaitan dengan Sky Emperor?**_" tanya Roxy datar sambil menyodorkan bantuannya mengangkut koper-koper yang dibawa wanita muda itu.

Wanita muda bersurai merah keunguan itu lalu menggangguk singkat sambil memberikan koper-kopernya ke Roxy, "_**Ya, saya hendak menanyakan perihal keaslian anak mungil yang kau ceritakan 2 minggu lalu sebagai Sky Emperor. Kami, para penyihir yang bergabung dalam korps Angkatan Darat Inggris, dibuat kebakaran jenggot mendengar berita itu. Masyarakat menuntut kebenaran atas kejadian ganjil ini.**_"

Roxy bisa memahami kegetiran hati wanita yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut. Mereka mulai berjalan bersama-sama, dan wanita itu juga menambahkannya, "_**Selain itu, Mr. Łuchweizscz dan Ms. Oxenstjärna juga diliputi kebingungan dan ketidakpastian berkaitan dengan munculnya Sky Emperor tersebut.**_"

"_**Sampai Mr. Łuchweizscz dan Ms. Oxenstjärna? Ini berita baru bagiku. Mr. Łuchweizscz kan masuk Angkatan Laut Kesatuan Polandia-Lithuania yang notabenenya masih bisa dikatakan netral, kenapa bisa sepanik itu? Kalau Ms. Oxenstjärna, masih bisa dimaklumi, karena ia sebenarnya berasal dari Angkatan Militer Kerajaan Swedia yang masuk dalam cabang persekutuan militer Eropa Barat sih...**_" ujar Roxy dengan nada takjub.

"_**Saya kurang tahu tentang itu. Tapi yang pasti, setelah ini, semuanya tidak akan pernah tenang. Perang Suku Suci II akan dimulai tidak lama setelah ini.**_" Wanita itu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"_**Kudengar hubungan diplomatik antara Eropa dengan Asia Timur memburuk. Ada apa?**_" tanya Roxy penasaran sambil mengalihkan topiknya.

"_**Karena Sky Emperor itu.**_"

DEG.

Langkah kaki Roxy sontak saja berhenti. Wanita bersurai merah keunguan itu lalu menoleh ke belakang, memastikan kalau Roxy benar-benar ada di belakangnya. Seketika itu juga, langkah wanita itu berhenti. Ia lalu menoleh ke Roxy dan bertanya dengan wajah heran, "_**Kau kenapa? Mukamu sangat pucat, dan... Kau sepertinya sangat stress.**_"

Roxy menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan, dan menelan ludah. _Sky Emperor... Apa dia sebegitu hebatnya, sampai-sampai bisa menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak macam ini?_

"_**Apa Sky Emperor itu sebegitu hebatnya?**_" tanya Roxy dengan wajah makin memucat.

"_**Tentu saja. Legenda mengatakan, Tiga Serangkai itu saja sudah bisa menimbulkan fitnah dan perang tidak berkesudahan, apalagi dengan 'partner' mereka. Hanya saja, Sky Emperor tidaklah seberbahaya itu. Menurut buku penelitian terkini, Sky Emperor cenderung netral, bahkan tidak jarang Sky Emperor dan Sky Tribe mengkritik sikap Emperor yang lain, terutama Flame Emperor.**_" Wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan santai.

"_**Sky Tribe kan, salah satu dari Komite Disipliner dalam susunan Suku Suci itu. Tetapi saat ini Komite Disipliner-nya sudah tidak ada, karena Sky Tribe sudah punah, Magic Tribe hilang tidak diketahui nasibnya, plus Forest Tribe mulai menyimpang. Apa anak itu benar-benar akan sanggup menjalankan misinya sebagai Sky Emperor sekaligus Ketua Komite Disipliner yang baru?**_" tanya Roxy khawatir.

Wanita itu lalu mengganguk singkat dan menjawabnya dengan nada super serius, "_**Nah, itulah yang ingin kami pastikan. Jika memang benar anak itu memiliki tanda yang jelas sebagai seekor—maksudku seorang Sky Emperor, maka dunia akan sangat heboh. Flame Emperor pasti tidak akan segan mengadakan perang dengan bangsa-bangsa Benua Eropa hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Karena itu, setelah dikonfirmasikan dengan jelas sejelas-jelasnya, saya, Mr. Łuchweizscz dan Ms. Oxenstjärna diutuskan sebagai pengawalnya, bersama kalian.**_"

_Eh?_ Roxy terperangah kaget. _Dia, Mr. Łuchweizscz dan Ms. Oxenstjärna akan mendampingi anak itu?_

Wanita bersurai biru dongker dan berbadan subur itu lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap wanita bersurai merah keunguan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia lalu mendekati wanita itu dan bertanya untuk sekedar memastikannya, "_**Kalian bertiga akan mendampingi Sky Emperor? Tidak mungkin. Kalau kalian bermimpi membuat satu Tribe dengan Sky Emperor sebagai ketua Tribe itu, maka kalian melanggar hukum Immortalitas, di mana satu Tribe harus terdiri dari satu bangsa, tidak mungkin dengan berbagai ras seperti halnya kau dan aku yang merupakan seorang Anglo-Saxon, Mr. Łuchweizscz yang merupakan bagian dari bangsa Tatar, sedangkan Ms. Oxenstjärna merupakan bagian dari bangsa Svenskar asli.**_"

"_**Tidak. Kami tidak bermaksud mendirikan Tribe seperti itu.**__** Jika memang kehendak Sky Emperor membuat Sky Tribe lagi, maka terjadilah. Itu semua terserah kehendaknya.**_" Wanita itu membantahnya dengan tegas.

"_**Tapi… Anak itu berbeda suku dengan kita. Sangat berbeda.**_"Roxy tetap bersikukuh.

PLIK.

Wanita itu mendelik ke Roxy begitu mendengar Roxy secara kelepasan (atau sengaja?) mengatakan bahwa anak itu berbeda suku dengan mereka. Ia lalu berbisik dengan pelan, "_**Berbeda suku? Apa suku dia?**_"

"_**Dia… Dia sepertinya berasal dari suku yang sama seperti suku Flame Emperor… Dan kita kedatangan satu tamu tidak diundang.**_"

"_**Eh?**_"

Roxy menghela napas pasrah. Ia lalu celingak-celinguk. Kanan, aman. Kiri, aman. Sebagian besar orang-orang yang turun dari kapal tersebut sudah berkumpul di pintu keluar pelabuhan. Wanita kapten _pirate_ itu lalu berbisik di telinga kanan wanita muda tersebut, "_**Kita kedatangan seorang anak laki-laki yang sebangsa dengan Sky Emperor dan Flame Emperor dan bersurai merah gelap… Ia datang ke sini melalui lubang yang dibuat Ms. O'Neil sewaktu menculik Sky Emperor.**_"

GLEK.

Wanita muda itu terpana syok dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Roxy.

Ia lalu memijat-mijat dahinya, sedangkan Roxy hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya pasrah. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sky Emperor? Tidak pernah ada dalam catatan, ada seseorang entah berada dalam era yang jauh dari kami yang berani sekali memasuki Lubang Dimensi yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh penyihir air sehebat O'Neil…_

"_**Ini akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar. Kita tidak boleh merusak catatan kehidupan anak yang tersesat tersebut. Bisa gawat kalau anak itu mati di era ini. Tidak pernah ada di dalam catatan The Legend of Emperors bahwa ada seorang manusia yang berasal dari era yang jauh dari era ini yang eksis di dalam situ–.**_"

TING.

Sontak saja kedua wanita itu menyadari satu hal yang terlewatkan dari kitab _The Legend of Emperors_ yang sangat terkenal itu.

Mereka lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya satu sama lain, seolah-olah mereka mendapatkan satu jawaban yang pasti dari misteri datangnya anak bersurai merah gelap tersebut.

"_**The Guardian of Sky Emperor…**_" Mereka berdua mengucapkan kalimat ini secara bebarengan, seolah-olah mereka tengah berhadapan dengan kenyataan yang tiada terperikan; datangnya seorang _Guardian of Sky Emperor_ yang konon berhasil melindungi Sky Emperor dari terkaman sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya dan sangat licik…

_And the story of The Legend of Emperors begins…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mari kita melihat ke masa lalu..._

_Nun jauh di abad ke 13, salah satu dari bangsa Anglo-Saxon dan seorang lagi dari bangsa Han menulis cerita legenda yang sangat terkenal..._

_Dan itu adalah The Legend of Emperors..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy, Koris, Pravil / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Irish, OC, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yap. Maaf kalau di sini nggak ada bagian aksi Kagami dan Kuroko! Habis, jatah chap ini semuanya diambil oleh ringkasan dari isi Kitab _The Legend of Emperors_ lol, ntar di chapie berikut bakal ada kejutan! Hahahaha selamat membaca! Dan makasih banget ya yang ngfav, follow, dan review fic fantasi yang gajeh (?)! AI LAF YU~ *ditendangmassal*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di dalam Kitab yang ditulis sebanyak 243 halaman dan terdiri dari 20 bab dan ditulis dengan tinta penuh perasaan yang bercampur, seorang Grégory MacMillan sukses membuat rakyat dunia pada masa itu kagum dan menghormati The Sacred Tribes beserta Tiga Serangkainya. _

_Dunia bermula dari kebangkitan Era Roman, di mana Kaisar Roma, Augustinus Octavius, mendirikan Kerajaan Roman untuk pertama kalinya setelah kerusuhan bertahun-tahun-nya Senat dan tewasnya Julius Caesar. Hampir bersamaan dengan era Augustinus, di sana juga ada Kekaisaran Yunani yang bersatu di bawah kuasa seorang politikus asal Athena. _

_Kedua kerajaan tersebut tidak menyadari berdiamnya Tiga Serangkai beserta The Sacred Tribes, hingga awal abad ke 13, di mana salah satu dari duo penulis kawakan yang menciptakan The Legend of Emperors, Gregóry MacMillan memulai risetnya dengan berkeliling ke seluruh Eropa, tidak terkecuali Asia Kecil (sekarang Turki dan kawan-kawan Asia Tengah). Di sana, beliau menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan. _

_Tahun ketiga penjelajahannya, ia tidak sengaja menjadi korban atas karamnya kapal yang tidak terkenal. Di saat itu ia ditolong oleh seekor makhluk laut super raksasa yang mirip dengan naga yang sering diceritakan oleh kalangan bangsawan kelas atas Eropa sebagai makhluk yang sangat jahat. _

_Ia sangat kagum dengan sosok tersebut, ia berusaha menemukan asal usulnya. Dari situ, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menakutkan tetapi sangat luar biasa. _

_Ia telah menemukan sang __**Water Emperor**__, salah satu dari Tiga Serangkai yang pertama. _

_Sang Water Emperor lalu mengembalikannya ke sebuah daratan yang tidak dikenal, sebuah laut yang sangat indah, di mana penduduknya bertradisi khas campuran antara Arab dengan Eropa Selatan. _

_Grégory lalu meneruskan penjelajahannya sambil menulis deskripsi detail tentang Sang Water Emperor selagi masih menetap di daratan tersebut, dan ketika bertualang sampai di Eropa Tengah, ia menemukan seorang gadis yang akan dipersembahkan oleh suku yang tidak terlalu dikenal di Eropa sebagai permohonan untuk selamat sentosanya suku tersebut. Beliau kemudian menyelamatkannya, dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi mengejutkannya. _

_Gadis itu ternyata berasal dari daratan yang jauh dan tidak pernah sekalipun dikenal oleh bangsa Eropa Barat. _

_Beliau lalu menyelundupkan gadis yang suci dan masih perawan itu kembali ke Asia Timur, tempat di mana ia pertama kalinya diperjualbelikan. Setelahnya, ia lalu pergi menyeberang laut sekali lagi. _

_Namun apa daya, topan dan badai yang kejam kembali menerjangnya, kembali tenggelam di dalam luasnya Laut Atlantik. _

_Sang Water Emperor lagi-lagi menolongnya, dan membawanya terdampar di sebuah daratan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. _

_Grégory lalu memulai petualangannya tersebut pada tahun kedelapan penjelajahannya. Di sana ia menemukan komunitas Muslim yang tinggal di sana. Ketika ditanya, mereka semuanya bermigrasi dari Asia Kecil. Ya Tuhan, mengapa mereka bisa sehebat ini, jauh sebelum Bangsa Eropa menjejaki daratan yang luas itu, sudah ada bangsa yang berasal dari Asia Kecil ini? _

_Grégory lalu meneruskan petualangannya menuju Tanjung Harapan, berharap suatu kelak ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa._

"_Ikutilah arah Barat, niscaya kau akan menemui sesuatu yang luar biasa."_

_Itulah perkataan terakhir Sang Water Emperor. Grégory pun mengikuti insting penjelajahnya, menuju arah barat tanpa putus harapan. Sesuai tujuan akhirnya, ia ingin menemukan setitik kehidupan yang jauh lebih berarti di Tanjung Harapan tersebut. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan gelar bangsawannya, gelar warga Irlandia dan gelar sebagai salah satu dari suku bangsa Anglo-Saxon untuk bisa meraih apa yang namanya esensi akan petualangan dan sesuatu yang menarik. _

_Di tepi barat daratan yang maha luas dan tiada ujungnya pada tahun kesebelas, ia menemukan suku bangsa yang berbeda lagi. Kali ini mereka berbangsa Melansia, dan Grégory pun bertanya mengenai Tanjung Harapan._

_Sialnya, tidak satu pun diantara mereka yang tahu tentang tanjung yang sangat legendaris tersebut. Memutuskan untuk bergerak sendiri, Grégory pun menciptakan perahu dayung berlayar dua seperti halnya milik bangsa Melansia tersebut. Ia pun berlayar, mengarungi samudra paling ganas dan luas; Samudra Pasifik. Berbekal kompas tua serta jam bandul yang setia, ia terus berlayar dua puluh empat jam nonstop; sesekali sambil tidur dan makan berbekalkan ikan yang ditangkapnya dari Samudra Pasifik. _

_Tahun ke-lima belas setelah penjelajahannya di atas samudra tersebut, ia tiba dengan selamat sentosa di suatu pulau yang tidak dikenalinya. _

_Namun ia benar-benar malang. Karena telah meninggalkan sepenuhnya statusnya dan hanya membawa nama diri sendiri beserta identitas kelahirannya, ia pun ditangkap orang-orang di sana. Ia pun dipukuli dan dicambuk, namun mendengar tutur kata orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia tahu bahwa ia telah tiba di negeri yang sangat hebat. _

_Negeri itu tidaklah terkenal, orangnya sendiri pun sangat tertutup. Grégory pun berusaha setengah mati mencari negeri macam apa yang dikunjunginya secara tidak diundang._

_Dan pada tahun ke-tujuh belasnya, di dalam penjara kuno, ia dikunjungi seorang laki-laki dewasa bersurai biru langit musim panas plus berpakaian khas orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun jauh lebih berkelas dan sangat agung. Grégory mendapati bahwa pria asing itu didampingi oleh seoang laki-laki lain yang bersurai merah gelap, kalau ia masih ingat._

_Grégory terkesima dengan paras gantengnya, dan ia diajak berkomunikasi dengan laki-laki yang sepertinya sangat agung tersebut. Dari situ, Grégory terpana syok dan tidak percaya. Orang yang dia ajak berbicara ternyata sang __**Sky Emperor**__, meski tampangnya seperti pria ganteng itu. Ia menanyainya tentang Water Emperor, oh bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau Grégory sudah bertemu dengannya? _

_Makin lama mereka makin akrab. Grégory diberi kesempatan belajar bahasa orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang kelak disebut bahasa Jepang, dan berkomunikasi dengan baik. Grégory juga diajari tata krama, dan perlahan makin akrab dengan kepala sipir. Tersentuh akan kebaikan Grégory serta tujuannya yang murni datang hanya untuk berkunjung, tidak untuk berbuat kriminal, maka sang Sky Emperor memutuskan untuk memerintahkan kepala negara tersebut untuk membebaskan Grégory. _

_Tahun ke-dua puluh satu, Grégory akhirnya dibebaskan dengan beberapa syarat, salah satunya menjadi warga negara Jepang. _

_Ia pun menerima syaratnya dengan sepenuh hati, dan mulailah kehidupannya sebagai warga negara tersebut. Ia pun memohon kepada Sang Sky Emperor untuk ikut bertualang bersamanya. _

_Sayangnya, beliau menolak permintaan Grégory. Sebagai gantinya, ia diberikannya sebuah terompet emas berbentuk siput kecil. Ia berpesan kepadanya agar memanggilnya menggunakan benda tersebut jika ia berhadapan dengan monster atau sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga. Grégory pun sangat berterima kasih atas jasa sang Sky Emperor tersebut. _

_Tahun ke dua puluh dua, ia pun berlayar atas izin kepala daerah setempat, menuju ke daratan selanjutnya yang menjadi bagian dari benua terbesar di dunia; Asia. Ia berharap, kelak ia akan berjalan di atas jalur sutra, menuju Asia Kecil lagi dan akan menjelajah bagian selatan Asia tersebut yang belum pernah diketahui oleh bangsa Eropa Barat. _

_Tahun ke dua puluh tiga, ia pun akhirnya tiba di daratan yang luas, dengan para penduduknya mengenakan baju tradisional China. _

_Grégory makin yakin, ia kini telah tiba di Kekaisaran yang paling legendaris; mengalahkan keterkenalan Kekaisaran Roma dan Kekaisaran Yunani yaitu Kekaisaran China. Ia pun disambut dengan cukup baik, karena ia menunjukkan identitas barunya sebagai warga negara kepulauan tersebut. Ia pun dipersilahkan untuk berkeliling negara yang sangat luas tersebut. _

_Selagi menetap di China, Grégory menulis deskripsinya mengenai petualangannya yang terasa sangat luar biasa tersebut. _

_Meski demikian, badai yang sebenarnya telah dimulai. Sayangnya, ketika Grégory tiba di negeri yang sangat terkenal akan pengetahuan serta budayanya yang terlampau maju dibandingkan dengan bangsa Eropa itu, di sana sedang terjadi perpecahan antar raja-raja dengan Kaisar. Permasalahan semakin ruwet ketika bangsa Mongol kembali mencoba meruntuhkan dinasti yang berkuasa di China. _

_Dan di saat itulah, Grégory bertemu dengan sesuatu yang sangat hebat. _

_Tahun ke dua puluh sembilan, enam tahun lamanya ia menetap di sana, ia bertemu dengan seekor burung phoenix yang sangat besar, kira-kira seukuran kota terbesar di mana pun. Ia terlihat berkeliling langit yang mendung, dan mengeluarkan api yang sangat suci. Namun yang membuat Grégory bingung, para warga yang tinggal di sana justru melihatnya sebagai musibah, sehingga jarang sekali orang-orang yang keluar dari rumahnya._

_Penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Grégory pun berniat bertanya ke orang-orang sekitar._

_Sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau buka mulut tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. _

_Tidak putus asa, ia lalu kembali bertanya ke orang-orang di sebelah timur kota yang ia tinggali tersebut. _

_Dan di saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Sheng Chung-hei, salah satu dari tokoh filsafat yang tidak begitu terkenal di sana. Ia juga menulis semacam riset mengenai keberadaan negara-negara yang ada di luar jangkauan negara ibunya. Grégory pun bertukar pengetahuan dengan Sheng, dan mendapati bahwa burung phoenix itulah adalah __**Flame Emperor**__, salah satu dari Tiga Serangkai. _

_Sheng pun menjelaskan bahwa belakangan ini negara Cina sedang berseteru dengan Magic Tribe yang merupakan partner dari Water Tribe menyangkut kepemilikan akan Sky Emperor yang merupakan Emperor terakhir yang belum lama ini lahir ke dunia ini. Ya Tuhan, serasa kemarin saja dia bertemu dengan Sky Emperor, dan ternyata beliau merupakan orang terakhir yang lahir sebagai seorang Emperor. _

_Ia melanjutkan bahwa Sky Emperor ditemukan terdampar di pulau negara kepulauan itu oleh salah satu anggota dari Magic Tribe pada seratus tahun yang lalu, suatu pelanggaran yang melawan Hukum Immortalitas yang menyatakan bahwa hanya satu Tribe saja yang bisa menemukan Emperor-nya sendiri, bukan dengan orang dari Tribe yang lain. Burung phoenix itu berkeliling daerah ini sebagai antisipasi akan datangnya bahaya yang akan datang, serta Sky Emperor diminta untuk tinggal di negara kepulauan itu sambil menenangkan diri dengan pengawasan total oleh Kekaisaran China. _

_Grégory pun makin tertarik dengan legenda Flame Emperor, mulai mengikuti nasihat Sheng untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan umum. Di sana, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan._

_Pada salah satu dari buku yang disimpan di sana, ada tulisan yang menyatakan serta menegaskan bahwa Flame Emperor telah bertunangan dengan Sky Emperor untuk mencegah Magic Tribe untuk merebutnya bersama Water Tribe tidak lama setelah kedatangannya di negara kepulauan tersebut. Pria ganteng seperti Sky Emperor pasti sudah punya wanita cantik yang akan menjadi tunangannya, ya._

_Tapi yang jauh lebih misterius, tidak diketahui alasan mengapa Magic Tribe beserta Water Tribe berusaha merebut Sky Emperor dari tangan Flame Emperor. _

_Sheng pernah mengatakan bahwa kekuatan Flame Emperor jika dalam keadaan marah bisa meluluhlantakkan seluruh alam semesta, makanya semua warga Cina menganggap burung phoenix yang berkeliling di langit negara tersebut sebagai pertanda kemalangan, padahal burung tersebut sangat dipuja oleh masyarakat China di samping naga. _

_Tetapi ia tidak putus asa, dan memutuskan untuk menetap di sana sedikit lebih lama lagi. _

_Tahun ke tiga puluh, hal yang sangat ditakuti Sheng dan masyarakat China akhirnya muncul juga._

_**Perang Suku Suci I.**_

_Masyarakat China banyak yang berjatuhan, menjadi korban dari Perang Suku Suci tersebut. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat mengerikan, di belahan Benua Eropa juga sedang pecah Perang Salib Suci yang sudah entah ke berapa kalinya. Perang Suku Suci itu akhirnya pecah karena bangsa China akhirnya mengetahui juga siapa gerangan bangsa yang merupakan titisan dari Magic Tribe yang diakui paling bertanggung jawab terhadap sengketa Sky Emperor. _

_Mereka adalah bangsa Yitzshak, yang tinggal di daerah pinggiran Asia Kecil. _

_Bangsa Yitzshak adalah bangsa yang memiliki hubungan darah yang sangat jauh dengan bangsa-bangsa Eropa. Intinya, mereka adalah 'saudara jauh'-nya bangsa-bangsa Eropa. Catatan kuno juga mencatat kedatangan bangsa misterius yang juga tidak jauh silsilah hubungannya dengan bangsa Yitzshak ke negara kepulauan tersebut, dan menetap di sana berdampingan dengan suku asli yang tinggal di sana. Grégory menganalisis bukti-bukti itu, dan menyimpulkan kemungkinan bahwa bangsa yang misterius itu tidak sengaja menemukan Sang Sky Emperor. _

_Bangsa Yitzshak yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal tersebut, sontak saja kalap begitu mendengar berita penyerbuan daerah tercinta mereka dari arah Timur; yang berarti hanya satu dari segala negeri di Asia Timur yang sanggup melakukan hal semengerikan itu–bangsa China. _

_Grégory dan Sheng yang sudah berusia lanjut, mencatat satu kenyataan yang sangat menakutkan dari Perang Suku Suci itu. _

_Perang itu secara psikologis telah menambah ruwet hubungan bangsa Eropa dengan bangsa Asia. Tidak diketahui bagaimana caranya, namun kejahatan di daratan Benua Eropa terus bertambah seiring dengan jatuhnya korban dari Perang Suku Suci. Dan yang membuat Grégory dan Sheng terperangah kaget sekaligus tidak percaya adalah... _

_Di langit-langit yang sedang bermuram durja di atas daratan Asia Tengah, berkumpul lima makhluk super raksasa. Mereka bertarung dengan sangat sengit, bahkan serangan-serangan yang mereka lontarkan bisa menimbulkan bencana yang sangat dahsyat bagi manusia-manusia. Perang yang maha sengit di langit tersebut menyebabkan Sang Water Emperor kehilangan ekornya serta lima kaki, yang membuatnya harus disegel kembali untuk memulihkan kekuatannya. _

_Sang Ground Emperor, yang berwujud seorang golem super raksasa bersayap, terpaksa kembali ke tanah dengan tubuh gosong akibat terkena api maha panas milik Sang Flame Emperor. Ia pun koma, dan menyatu kembali dengan tanah untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya. _

_Sang Forest Emperor akhirnya tewas dicakar-cakar oleh tiga Emperor sekaligus; Flame Emperor, Magic Emperor dan Water Emperor sendiri. Jiwa sang Forest Emperor pun akhirnya menjelajah ke alam baka menanti tubuh selanjutnya. _

_Hingga tersisa tinggal dua ekor Emperor; Magic Emperor dan Flame Emperor. _

_Mereka pun bertarung dengan lebih sengit, namun suatu tragedi menyambutnya. _

_Grégory secara tidak sengaja menjadi pemicu atas hal yang sangat menakutkan; tewasnya sang Sky Emperor. Grégory yang tidak tahan melihat kerusuhan maha menakutkan di langit tersebut, memanggil sang Sky Emperor untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Justru dari tindakannya, sang Sky Emperor tewas di tangan sang Magic Emperor. _

_Sang Sky Emperor yang dipanggil Grégory untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, tidak segan mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor naga super raksasa dan berbulukan biru langit musim panas yang persis seperti yang digambarkan oleh bangsa China sebagai Naga Pelindung Asia itu seraya terbang untuk melerai pertempuran maha sengit tersebut. _

_Malangnya, sang Magic Emperor yang tenggelam dalam amarahnya, tanpa sengaja menusukkan trisula yang dibawanya dalam wujud seorang iblis raksasa ke jantung sang Sky Emperor. Karena usianya yang tergolong paling muda di antara Para Emperor dan kekuatannya yang masih belum stabil, Sky Emperor pun terjatuh ke tanah dan menimbulkan gempa dahsyat. Itulah yang memicu amarah yang jauh lebih menakutkan bagi sang Flame Emperor. _

_Melihat sang tunangannya tewas mengenaskan itu, Flame Emperor sontak saja mengamuk dahsyat. Ia mengeluarkan Api Suci yang mampu mengutuk serta menyegel kemampuan Emperor yang lain, termasuk Magic Emperor. Meski demikian, harga yang harus dibayar sang Flame Emperor untuk mengeluarkan jurus paling terlarang itu juga sangat besar. Ia harus kehilangan seluruh kemampuannya mengeluarkan jurus terlarang serta berubah wujud, menyeretnya ke titik yang hampir nadir, menjadikannya hampir setara dengan manusia biasa. _

_Karena usianya yang paling tua di antara Para Emperor, maka Flame Emperor terpaksa bertransformasi menjadi anak kecil bersurai merah membara dengan mata heterokromik, di samping Sky Emperor yang telah kehilangan jiwanya. Badan Sky Emperor berubah menjadi abu dalam seketika, dan perang itu dinyatakan sebagai satu-satunya perang yang berakhir seri, bahkan tidak ada yang menang dalam perang itu. Semuanya sama-sama menderita karena amukan Para Emperor tersebut. _

_Sheng yang kebetulan berada di lokasi yang hampir sama seperti Grégory, lalu menjelaskan bahwa pemungilan dan penyegelan kekuatan sang Flame Emperor juga merupakan hukuman dari Tuhan karena ia telah melanggar Hukum Immortalitas; di mana sang Emperor tidak boleh menyakiti sesama Emperor dan harus saling menyayangi. Karena itu, disiapkan jurus terlarang yang pernah dipelajari mereka sebagai pengingat akan hukuman yang akan dinanti mereka jika berani melanggar Hukum Immortalitas._

_Tahun ke tiga puluh dua, Grégory yang benar-benar lanjut usia, menitipkan hasil risetnya selama bertahun-tahun kepada Sheng dan memutuskan untuk kembali berkelana mengelilingi dunia, setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa bangsa China ikut merosot perkembangannya; hampir mendekati Masa Kegelapan. _

_Tahun ke tiga puluh empat, Sheng Chung-hei meninggal dunia dalam usia ke 89. Bangsa China mulai bangkit lagi; Kaisar terbaru memutuskan untuk mengurung sang Flame Emperor dalam bagian paling dalam dan terlarang dari Istana Terlarang untuk mencegah sang Flame Emperor berkelana mencari belahan hatinya. Hanya Kaisar sendirilah yang tahu di mana lokasinya, dan juga berhak untuk menemui dan memberi makan makhluk yang hampir setara dengan Dewa tersebut. _

_Empat tahun berikutnya, seorang wanita Asia Kecil menemukan bahwa Grégory sudah tutup usia di atas ranjang dalam hotel yang kumuh di pinggiran kota Konstantinopel, dalam usia yang mendekati 91 dan dalam keadaan damai. Hingga akhir hayatnya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh melepas semua gelar kemewahan yang pernah dicicipinya semasa remaja hingga awal usia 30-an tahun. Grégory lalu dimakamkan di Laut Hitam karena saat itu penggembala macam Grégory harus meninggal di tanah yang asing. _

_Dan anak-cucu Chung-hei memutuskan untuk membukukan hasil riset mereka berdua... Dan dari sinilah The Legend of Emperors mulai menyebar dan disenangi serta diminati oleh masyarakat dunia pada abad ke 13 hingga abad ke 15..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Jadi inikah akhir dari The Legend of Emperors?_" ujar salah satu dari awak kapal _pirate_ yang masih hidup, terpana heran.

Di depan mereka, berdiri seorang gadis bertopi putih berhiaskan gambar _pirate_ serta berpakaian ehem, seksi, serta berdada rata yang sedang membaca versi Old-English-nya _The Legend of Emperors_. Gadis muda itu lalu menggangguk singkat sambil menutup bukunya tersebut, "_Kau benar, Alexi. Semuanya, kalau kalian membaca itu, kalian harap mengerti betapa besarnya tanggung jawab Sang Emperor._"

Semua awak kapal yang masih hidup, lantas menggangguk mantap. Puas akan reaksi rekan-rekannya, gadis itu lalu menyimpan kembali buku tebal tersebut ke rak yang terdapat di pojok satu-satunya perpustakaan umum yang terdapat di kota Waterford. Ia lalu membimbing teman-temannya keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut sambil sesekali melirik toko-toko yang ada di sekitar perpustakaan itu.

Alexi, seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek sampai tengkuk leher serta berbando, lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "_Nah, kita akan ke mana, Ms. O'Neil?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy, Koris, Pravil, Alexi, Talia / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Eropa Barat, OC, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yo! Aku terharu, kalian bisa menyukai fanfic fantasi banget ini! *bow* Makasih buat yang ngfav, follow, dan review! Aku mempersembahkan chapter ini khusus untuk kalian! "_Text_" adalah bahasa Irish dan "_**Text**_" adalah bahasa Middle-English, "Text" adalah bahasa Jepang! Yay, selamat membaca~ oh ya ada typo di chap 3, mata Talia Hartmann harusnya oranye, bukan ungu! _Gomen_~ u.u

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ng... Ke pelabuhan? Kak Roxy kebetulan ada di sana._" jawab gadis tersebut penasaran.

Alexi segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serta di dahinya yang lebar ada satu perempatan, "_Tidak mungkin. Kita tidak boleh mengganggu acara Kak McLaughlin dan Kak Hartmann, Kak O'Neil. Lagian, dua anak asing itu belum pulih total kan? Kita sebaiknya pulang untuk menjenguk mereka. Aku rasa kita sudah di luar selama lima jam deh._"

Gadis yang seusia dengan Alexi itu lantas menggelembungkan kedua pipinya, "_Alexi gak seru aaahh~ aku kurang suka sama mereka berdua._"

"_Tapi salah satu dari mereka diduga menjadi Sky Emperor sih..._" tambah seorang yang lain.

PIK.

Gadis bersurai oranye itu lalu berbalik tubuh menghadapi komplotannya, dan kemudian berkata dengan kesal, "_Sudah deh, kalian mending menyembah-nyembah saja ke dia sana! Aku sebal kalau ada anak macam dia yang menjadi Sky Emperor! Sosoknya... Emmm... *psst* imut *pssst*... Nyebelin sekali ah, kalau melihat anak macam dia..._"

_Dia pasti tsundere sekali_, ejek Alexi dan kawan-kawannya terkikik di dalam hati menyikapi ketsunderean gadis tersebut.

"_Kau ternyata tsun-tsun ya, Marlina~ pantas saja dahimu lebar begitu dan wajahmu sangat imut~~_" Alexi mulai deh, berulah dengan menggoda gadis tersebut.

"_A-AH! Ja-Jangan di sit–._"

Keburu Alexi menggelitiknya di daerah pinggangnya yang merupakan titik kelemahannya. Marlina, nama kecil sang gadis tersebut, sontak saja tertawa kegelian begitu bagian yang diklaimnya sebagai 'titik-yang-sangat-sakral' miliknya digelitik oleh Alexi itu. Para bawahan gadis yang mungil tetapi sangat kuat itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat sifat kekanakkan yang muncul dari diri Marlina dan Alexi tersebut.

_Andai saja ketenangan seperti ini bisa diulang terus-menerus dan selamanya... _

**-xXx-**

**[ Di katedral milik Pravil, sore hari pada tanggal yang sama ]**

TOK TOK.

Seorang pria dewasa bersurai perak terlihat menggendong pakaian-pakaian milik teman terbaiknya ke kamar mandi sambil mengetuk pintunya sesekali. Beliau lalu bertanya dengan tenang. "_Mr. Kuroko, apa saya perlu mengambil pakaian anehmu untuk kucuci?_"

"_Oh ya, tunggu sebentar._" Kuroko yang sedang berganti baju seusai mandi, buru-buru mengenakan pakaian kebesaran yang diberikan Pravil sebelumnya.

"_Ya, aku tunggu. Jangan tergesa-gesa. Taruh baju anehmu di keranjang di dapur ya._" ujar Pravil mengingatkan.

"_Ya, makasih ya._"

Pravil lalu berbalik hendak menaruh keranjangnya di kamar dapur. Tanpa sengaja Pravil berpapasan dengan Kagami yang sedang bosan di koridor persimpangan antara dapur, kamar tamu dan koridor kamar-kamar tersebut. Kagami yang melihat Pravil sedang repot-repotnya membawa keranjang sebesar itu, lalu menawarkan bantuannya, "_Anuuu... Bisa aku bawakan keranjang yang penuh tersebut, Pravil-san?_"

Cowok bersurai keperakan itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpel, "_Makasih ya, Mr. Kagami. Kita bagi dua saja, kebetulan sekali Sister Laura sedang pergi ke katedral sebelah untuk membantu temannya mengadakan misa kematian bagi salah satu penduduknya._"

Kagami hanya bisa manggut-manggut sambil mengambilkan separuh dari isi keranjang tersebut. Mereka lalu bergerak bersama-sama ke dapur yang memiliki pintu belakang ke luar. Kagami yang merasa canggung berbicara dengan orang asing sepertinya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berbicara dengan gugup, "_Nahhh... Pravil-san... Sudah berapa lama Anda berteman dengan kapten wanita yang sangat cabul tersebut? Anda kan, pemuka agama, sedangkan dia kan kapten kapal pirate..._"

"_Hahahaha, kau benar-benar tertarik ya. Kami adalah teman sepermainan waktu kecil._" Pravil menjawab dengan renyah.

_Justru itu yang bikin aku penasaran, tahu, _Kagami mengdumel. Heran deh, bagaimana cara seorang laki-laki yang sopan santunnya selevel dengan Kuroko seperti Pravil bisa berteman baik dengan wanita yang sangat tomboy dan lebih mementingkan keperluan seperti layaknya laki-laki seperti Roxy itu. _Sepertinya hubungan mereka lebih mirip Ahomine dengan Kuroko, percaya deh seratus satu persen..._

BRAK!

Pravil dan Kagami sontak saja menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu yang terletak di depan katedral tua dan bernuansa gotik tersebut. Khawatir akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada satu-satunya rumahnya, Pravil secara refleks melemparkan keranjang tersebut ke Kagami. Beliau segera saja membukakan pintu ruangan tamu yang membatasi katedral itu dengan ruangan pribadi, dan mendapati ada dua wanita yang menerobos masuk ke katedral yang suci tersebut.

Satunya wanita bersurai merah keunguan, lainnya biru dongker. Pravil tahu bahwa '_dia_' telah kembali untuk menagih penjelasan darinya dan wanita bersurai biru dongker itu atas kemunculan Emperor tersebut.

"_**Mr. Mullineaux, jangan halangi aku menginterogasi dua orang dengan satu diantaranya mengaku sebagai The Lost Emperor.**_" perintah wanita itu dingin.

"_**Di mana pun anda berada, selalu saja tegas, Nona Hartmann.**_" ujar Pravil tenang.

Roxy sendiri hanya bisa menatap wanita bersurai merah keunguan itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Wanita yang lebih mungil dari Roxy itu lalu berjalan mendekati Pravil dengan tatapan penuh hasrat untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani menyebut nama yang sangat sakral bagi seluruh dunia untuk melawan amarah dan tuntutan para Emperor. Bagi wanita itu, Sky Emperor sama saja dengan kunci untuk memuaskan hasrat para Emperor, sehingga keaslian akan orangnya harus benar-benar bisa dipertanggungjawabkan di depan Bossnya. Dan ia sangat membenci hal tersebut.

Manik ungu milik wanita itu lalu mendelik ke belakang katedralnya, dimana Kagami yang ikut keluar dari ruangan pribadi pastor itu, berdiri dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

Wanita itu lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke Pravil dengan gaya yang congkak dan memerintah dengan dingin sembari berkacak pinggang, "_**Saya, Talia Hartmann, Mayor Jenderal Korps Sihir Angkatan Darat Kerajaan Inggris Raya, memerintahkan kepada Anda untuk memanggil anak bernama Kagami Taiga dan anak bersurai biru langit bernama Kuroko Tetsuya untuk diinterogasi di sini. Anda pasti paham dengan sejelas-sejelasnya perintah ini.**_"

"_**Dengan segala hormat, Nona Hartmann, akan saya laksanakan. Tolong tunggu di bangku jemmat untuk sementara.**_" ujar Pravil sambil membimbing Hartmann agar duduk di sana.

Roxy benar-benar bersyukur atas keberadaan Pravil di katedral tersebut. Bayangkan, jika saja yang disapa wanita yang tegas dan dingin itu adalah Marlina atau bahkan Alexi, dijamin katedral itu akan berakhir rusuh, dan tentunya membuat hubungannya dengan Pravil akan renggang. Roxy langsung mendekati dan menaruh koper-koper yang sedari tadi ditentengnya di dekat Hartmann dengan perasaan gelisah tidak karuan.

TAP TAP TAP.

Pastor muda itu lalu memanggil Kagami selagi ia bergerak ke dekat belakang katedral tersebut, "_Mr. Kagami, panggil Mr. Kuroko sekarang juga–._"

"_Aku di sini, Pravil-san._"

Hening.

"_GYAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! !_" Sontak saja Pravil refleks mundur ke belakang setelah menyadari aura Kuroko yang super tipis di sekitar mereka.

Kagami sudah ber-_facepalm_ ria, saking terbiasanya dengan kemunculan mendadak sang partnernya. Pravil yang sukses mengatur detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat memburu, lantas mengelus dadanya sambil membujuknya dengan lembut, "_Mr. Kagami. Mr. Kuroko. Anda berdua dipanggil nona Hartmann yang duduk di kursi jemmat. Jangan takut, asalkan kalian berdua baik terhadap wanita itu, kalian tidak akan diapa-apakan olehnya._"

Tahu bahwa pastor muda itu tidak main-main, Kuroko akhirnya menyerah, "Ayo, Kagami-kun."

"Geez, ya ya deh, Kuroko." sahut Kagami mendesis kesal.

"_Hm? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Ayo, ke sini._"

Tanpa basa-basi, Pravil membimbing dua anak tersebut ke bangku jemmat, di mana Ms. Hartmann dan Roxy sudah duduk menanti. Wanita tegas itu lalu menoleh ke Pravil yang menggiring kedua anak tersebut. Mendengus kesal, ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan Kagami. Pravil dengan khawatir melepaskan pengawasannya terhadap dua anak itu dan pergi mendekati Roxy. _Semoga nona Hartmann masih bisa memaklumi akan kejadian ganjil ini... Bisa gawat kalau terjadi apa-apa di katedralku..._

Hartmann lalu meneliti tubuh Kuroko dan Kagami; mata ungunya melihat bahwa tidak ada hal yang aneh di antara mereka berdua, kecuali penampilannya yang benar-benar seperti orang Timur. Wanita bersurai merah keunguan itu lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "_Salam kenal, Mr. Kuroko dan Mr. Kagami. Nama saya Talia Hartmann, Mayor Jenderal Korps Sihir Angkatan Darat Kerajaan Inggris Raya. Tujuan saya ke sini untuk menginterogasi kalian berdua, terutama Mr. Kuroko._"

_Wa-Wanita ini seksi..._ Diam-diam Kagami mencuri lihat isi tubuh Ms. Hartmann tersebut.

PLAK.

"_Dan Mr. Kagami, tolong jangan berkelakuan mesum di depanku._" perintah Talia dingin.

Kagami hanya bisa mengelus pipi sebelah kirinya yang benar-benar merah karena tamparan hebatnya wanita itu. Kuroko hanya bisa berbelas kasihan melihat temannya ditampar sedemikian kerasnya oleh nona Hartmann tersebut. Tidak di sini, tidak di sana, Kagami sama-sekali tidak bisa membaca situasi dan selalu saja berpikiran sederhana—kalau tidak mau dikatakan mesum.

"_Baiklah, Nona Hartmann, jika itu memang mau Anda._" Kuroko mempersilahkan dengan sopan.

"_Duduk di situ. Kalian pasti capek berdiri._" Talia lalu menunjukkan bangku jemmatnya dengan tegas.

Kuroko dan Kagami lalu duduk di dua bangku jemmat yang berbeda dan berdekatan. Talia menghela napas relaks, dan kemudian memulai interogasinya sambil melirik Kagami dengan tajam, "_Pertama-tama. Saya sudah dengar kronologi yang paling tidak, mewakili kejadian topan tersebut dari Roxy dan Marlina yang sudah diinterogasi lebih awal. Namun saya ingin meminta konfirmasi serta penjelasan yang lebih detail dari kalian berdua. Nah, Mr. Kagami, apa benar kau jatuh dari lubang hitam yang dibuat Ms. O'Neil?_"

"_Y-Ya, saya memang jatuh dari situ. Soalnya mau menyelamatkan Kuroko._" Kagami lalu menunjuk Kuroko selagi wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Talia. _Ish, wanita ini mirip sama Riko, sadis banget!_

Talia lalu mengisyaratkan Roxy untuk mengambilkan pena bulunya serta kertas. Selagi Roxy sedang merombak koper-koper milik Talia, wanita tegas itu lantas meneruskannya, "_Baiklah. Nah, Mr. Kuroko... Akan ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Pertama... Apa kedua matamu memang benar berwarna seperti itu, ataukah ada suatu musibah yang pernah menimpamu sebelumnya sehingga warna matamu berubah?_"

PLIK.

Kuroko terperangah heran dengan pertanyaan Ms. Hartmann. _Kedua mataku...?_

"_A-Ada apa dengan kedua mataku...?_" Kuroko balik bertanya dengan heran.

Kedua telinga tajam Talia mendeteksi adanya nada keheranan yang keluar dengan sangat kuat dari suara Kuroko. Belum-belum Talia mulai memerintah lagi, Pravil keburu menyelanya sambil memberikan anak itu cermin mini dari dalam pakaian pastornya, "_Mr. Kuroko, kalau kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat Ms. Hartmann, Anda silakan memastikan sendiri lewat ini sebelum memberikan jawabanmu._"

"_A-Ah, iya._" Kuroko dengan heran mengambilkan cermin antik tersebut.

"_**Jangan-jangan kau mengambil cermin persegi yang ada di kamar mandimu lagi hanya untuk berkaca diri ya, Mr. Mullineaux?**_" tanya Talia curiga.

Pravil segera memasang wajah 'duh-saya-ketahuan-nih', dan langsung berkilah dengan gugup, "_**Ha-Habisnya, anggaran untuk katedral ini tidak begitu banyak, Nona Hartmann. Kau tahu dong, bagaimana keadaan ekonomi negara Irlandia ini, Nona Hartmann. Selain itu, saya kurang terbiasa dengan banyak tamu seperti Mr. Kuroko dan Mr. Kagam–.**_"

"_Permisi..._"

Sontak saja Hartmann dan Pravil berganti pandangan ke Kuroko yang memasang wajah heran dan syok setelah berkaca di depan cermin mungil itu. Remaja mungil itu lalu menatap Hartmann dan Pravil secara bergilir dengan ekspresi yang sangat pucat dan tidak percaya. Mata Kuroko yang sekarang bukanlah mata berwarnakan langit musim panas, namun heterokromik dengan warna merah di sebelah kanan dan kuning keemasan di sebelah kiri.

Kagami yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kuroko, bisa memaklumi hal tersebut. Ia sendiri masih ingat pesan dari pastor itu beberapa hari yang lalu...

.

.

.

**[ Flashback, hari ketiga setelah kedatangan Roxy dkk ke Waterford ]**

"_Mr. Kagami, tolong rahasiakan apa yang akan kuperlihatkan ini dari Mr. Kuroko." ujar Pravil dengan nada khawatir. _

_Kagami yang sudah siuman setelah melewati dua hari beristirahat total setelah kedatangannya di kota Waterford tersebut, menggangguk heran selagi ia berdiri di dekat Pravil yang hanya bisa duduk dengan Kuroko yang masih tertidur dengan damai di ranjang kamar yang biasa digunakan untuk tamu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Pravil lalu membukakan kelopak mata sebelah kanan Kuroko._

"_...!" Kagami terperangah kaget._

_Sekarang mata yang dimiliki Kuroko tidaklah berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, melainkan warna heterokromik yang persis seperti mata mantan kapten Teikou tersombong yang pernah dikenal Kagami itu._

"_Bagaimana bisa...!"_

"_Ini merupakan salah satu dari tiga tanda awal seorang Sky Emperor. Ketika seseorang 'dibaptis' menjadi Sky Emperor, ia akan berubah setidaknya dalam tiga hal: warna matanya, punggungnya, serta wujud keduanya. Berbeda dengan para Emperor yang biasanya mudah dikenali, semisal adanya ciri khas pada diri mereka masing-masing, sang Sky Emperor sulit dikenali ciri khasnya. Salah satu cara mengidentifikasinya adalah mengecek matanya. Tidak semua Sky Emperor memiliki warna rambut yang sama; Sky Emperor yang terdahulu saja awalnya bersurai hitam, namun lama-kelamaan akan berubah menjadi senada dengan elemen yang dibebankannya. Seratus tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengubah warna rambutnya." jelas Pravil detail sambil menutup kembali kelopak mata Kuroko._

_Kagami lalu menggeleng kepalanya, "Mata itu... Mata itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang aku kenal... Si teme itu..."_

"_Teme?" tanya Pravil heran. _

_Remaja kekar itu lalu menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduganya sembari melirik jendela satu-satunya di ruangan itu, "Sewaktu kami masih di dunia sana, awalnya mata Kuroko tidak begitu... Ia bermata sama seperti warna mata rambutnya. Dan sekarang... Mata itu... Mirip dengan Akashi itu. Dialah si teme itu.__Hei, apa kau tahu atau kenal seorang cowok cebol yang kira-kira sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kuroko serta bersurai merah darah, terus bermata seperti punya Kuroko namun lebih ke mata belang? Apapun informasinya."_

_Pastor itu lalu memasang wajah berpikir, dan beberapa sekon setelahnya beliau langsung menjawabnya dengan sedikit keraguan, "Maksudmu Flame Emperor?"_

"_Hah?"_

_Beliau lalu menggangguk yakin, "Bersurai merah, setidaknya lebih tinggi dari Mr. Kuroko, bermata sepertinya namun lebih ke belang? Tidak salah lagi, itu memang Flame Emperor. Namun nama sang Flame Emperor bukan itu. Bukan 'Akashi' atau apalah yang Anda katakan, Mr. Kagami."_

_Kagami lalu memasang wajah tidak sabar, "Lalu nama dia?"_

"_Itu… Nama dia adalah..."_

.

.

.

"_Oi?_"

Mata merah gelap Kagami lantas berkedip merespon panggilan yang membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia lalu beralih dari kenangan hampir sebulan yang lalu itu ke Hartmann yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah jutek. Kuroko masih bungkam, kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak berbicara apapun. Malah, Kuroko menatap lantai katedral itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dilukiskan. Roxy dan Pravil hanya bisa saling bertatapan dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan menyesal atas terjadinya kejadian ganjil tersebut.

Wanita tegas itu lalu menghela napas pasrah seraya menatap Kagami dengan tatapan melembut, "_Sepertinya kalian berdua memang tidak mudah berbohong. Tetapi untuk pertanyaan yang satu lagi dan terakhir, aku tidak akan main-main._"

PIK.

"_Ms. Hartmann…!_" Pravil yang seakan tahu apa tindakan selanjutnya, segera menginterupsinya dengan perasaan panik.

"_Benar apa yang kau pikirkan, Mr. Mullineaux. Mr. Kuroko, buka baju atasanmu._" Hartmann lalu mengeluarkan pedang yang sedari tadi selalu diikatkannya pada pinggangnya.

Kuroko yang mendengar perintah wanita itu, lalu menggangguk lemah. Ia kemudian membukakan pakaian tidur milik pastor itu, dan membiarkan dirinya telanjang dada di depan dua wanita tersebut. Hartmann lalu mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk memutar tubuhnya agar bisa memperlihatkan bagian punggungnya kepada mereka, dan Kuroko mematuhi instruksinya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Tahu apa yang ada di punggung remaja terawesome se-KuroBasu ini?

Mata orange milik Hartmann dan juga dua pasang mata milik Pravil dan Kagami melihat adanya sebuah ukiran rumit sebuah tato yang berwarnakan biru agak gelap pada punggung Kuroko. Tato itu menyebar pada seluruh punggungnya beserta pangkal kedua lengan atasnya. Dan di tengah-tengah tato itu, ada dua ekor makhluk mistis—seekor naga berwarna merah terang di arah barat daya dan seekor phoenix berwarna biru langit musim panas di arah timur laut. Di antara mereka ada sebuah lingkaran kecil yang disertai dengan warna _pinkish_, _emerald_, _sapphire_, _azure_ dan kuning keemasan bergabung dalam lingkaran itu—membuatnya menjadi semakin berwarna-warni dan indah.

Tato itu seolah menjelaskan bahwa dua ekor makhluk mistis yang ditakuti sekaligus dikagumi oleh orang-orang di seluruh dunia ini tengah menjaga dan melindungi suatu hal yang sangat berharga dan tidak tergantikan; bahkan oleh uang sekalipun.

"_Ini... Tato yang serupa dengan deskripsi yang dituliskan dalam Kitab The Legend of Emperors._" ujar Hartmann tidak terlalu syok.

Kagami yang melihat tato itu, lalu melirik wanita bersurai merah keunguan itu dan bertanya dengan heran dan sedikit takut, "_Tato itu... Apa maknanya?_"

"_Lingkaran itu menggambarkan hal-hal yang indah dan berwarna-warni; sepertinya merupakan kehidupan yang berlangsung di sini. Lihat, di situ, mata heterokromik Flame Emperor menatap mata heterokromik Sky Emperor dengan dalam dan penuh perasaan... Ini berarti sang Flame Emperor memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Sky Emperor. Namun..._" Roxy yang berdiri di belakang Pravil, turut menjelaskan maksud dari tato yang tergambarkan pada punggung Kuroko tersebut.

"_Entah kenapa ini lebih menjurus ke cinta terlarang..._" Hartmann menatap tato itu dalam-dalam.

"_Eh?_" Kagami tersentak kaget.

Hartmann lalu mengelus tenguk leher Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya dan menjawab kebingungan yang muncul pada pikiran Kagami, "_Entah kenapa bagiku, tato ini malah meramalkan sesuatu yang buruk... Dalam mataku, tato ini seperti menjelaskan bahwa Flame Emperor memiliki cinta sebagai laki-laki ke Sky Emperor yang sekarang adalah laki-laki—walau aku tidak mengakui Mr. Kuroko sebagai Sky Emperor sih. Ingat tidak sih, gender Flame Emperor yang sekarang?_"

_Cinta seorang laki-laki ke sesama gendernya... Yaoi tuh?_ Roxy, Pravil dan Kagami hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_ ria mendengarkan asumsi Hartmann itu.

Hartmann buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; menyingkirkan pikiran ehem—mesum—ehem dari pikiran dan fokusnya, dan mulai bersikap tegas lagi selagi ia memasang posisi tegak berdiri dengan kedua tangan disilangkannya sekali lagi, "_Mr. Mullineaux, biarkan Mr. Kuroko bersandar pada tubuhmu dan juga tenangkan ia jika ada apa-apa. Mr. Kagami, kau tolong diam dan lihat baik-baik apa yang akan kulakukan. Ms. McLaughlin, awasi Mr. Kagami. Aku akan pergi sebentar ke belakang untuk mengambilkan sepotong kayu._"

GLEK.

Roxy lalu memastikannya sekali lagi, "_Yang dimaksud Anda—._"

"_**Membakar bagian punggung Mr. Kuroko... Untuk memastikan keaslian tato itu.**_" tegas Hartmann dengan wajah dingin, sedangkan mata orangenya menatap tajam tato tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[ Di tanah kota kuno Petra, sekitar negara Yordania (saat ini), saat yang sama ]**

(_Text_ = bahasa Hebrew kuno)

Di antara dataran tinggi yang berkelok-kelok, beberapa orang terlihat berlalu lalang dengan pakaian Arab. Beberapa di antaranya berbahasa Arab, namun ada juga yang masih menggunakan bahasa lain seperti bahasa kuno Babilonia atau Hebrew. Kota Petra, kota rumah di tebing, merupakan kota yang cukup ramai dan sering disinggahi para musafir. Tidak jarang ada yang menetap di sana karena mencintai aristektur rumah tebingnya.

"_Haaahhh..._" Salah satu dari para musafir tersebut, menghela napas lelah.

Ia menunggangi unta satu-satunya hanya untuk berkelana dari negeri Mesir yang berjulukan 'Rahmat dari Tuhan' berkat Sungai Nil tersebut ke negeri yang jauh itu. Kulitnya pun sedikit terbakar karena sukses melewati gurun Sahara yang panasnya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ia mengenakan pakaian tradisional yang didapatkannya dari suku Tuareg yang berwarna biru tua dan wajahnya sulit dikenali karena ditutupi oleh tudung berwarna putih sedikit kekuningan yang berfungsi menjaga hidung dan mulutnya dari terpaan pasir serta kafiyeh yang menemani kepalanya tiap saat.

Namun satu hal yang bisa dipastikan dari sang petualang itu; sepasang mata kuning keemasannya.

Menatap langit yang sedemikian cerahnya, ia lalu menggumamkan sesuatu, "_Tetsuryucchi... Sampai kapan kau mau tertidur?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy, Koris, Pravil, Alexi, Talia / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Eropa Barat, OC, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Halohh~ saya datang dengan chap baru nih! Makasih banget yang ngfav, follow, review fanfic ini! AI LAF YU~ *disepak lagi*selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Sore hari, di katedral Pravil di Waterford ]**

("_Text_" = bahasa Irish, "_**Text**_" = bahasa Middle-English)

"_Serius tuh? Kau akan membakar pungung Mr. Kuroko?_" tanya Roxy masih tidak percaya.

Kagami hanya bisa tercekat, saking syoknya. Pravil sendiri hanya bisa menunduk sedih ke lantai katedral, tidak tega melihat salah satu teman baiknya justru harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor; di mana ia harus mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai Mayor Korps Sihir atau sebagai sahabat baik dan sedikit dari para pemuka sihir yang dekat dengan rakyat bersama-sama dengan Pravil dan Roxy.

Cowok bersurai merah gelap langsung mengatai Hartmann dengan kasar selagi berdiri dengan gagah melawan wanita tegas itu, "_Apa? Kau bilang akan membakar punggung Kuroko? Ini tidak masuk akal! Harusnya kau perhatikan Kuroko, dia sudah syok dan tidak tahu harus apa, setelah sekian banyak disogok banyak informasi tidak masuk akal seperti ini oleh kalian! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, kalian tahu!_"

CRASH!

Sontak semua orang yang ada di katedral itu beralih ke Hartmann yang tiba-tiba menggorok leher Kagami dengan pedang tipis mirip katana yang dicabutnya dari sarung yang diikat pada pinggangnya, di samping sebuah pistol khas Abad Pertengahan, di mana bagian atasnya dilapisi dengan panah dan busur yang besar serta kuat. Pandangan matanya menjadi sangat sangar. Serangannya tadi itu sangatlah cepat, sehingga Kagami tidak sadar bahwa lehernya sedang berada di ambang antara akan putus atau tidak.

"_Kau tahu apa, anak kecil? Diam di situ, atau Anda saya kenakan pasal perlawanan terhadap aparat militer Kerajaan Inggris Raya._" ancam Hartmann dingin.

"_Tidak—._"

"_**Sudah, hentikan! Saya tahu bahwa kau sangat keras kepala dan sangat mengultuskan kesetiaanmu terhadap negara, tetapi tolong berpikir dua kali mengenai solusi untuk memastikan keaslian Mr. Kuroko sebagai Sky Emperor! Saya tahu bahwa membakar bagian tubuh yang memiliki tato salah satu dari Tiga Serangkai atau Komite Disipliner memang merupakan salah satu cara memastikan keaslian seorang Emperor, tetapi tidakkah itu terdengar sangat kejam bagi anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti Mr. Kuroko? !**_" lerai Pravil sambil menahan tangan kanan Hartmann yang memegang pedang tersebut setelah tergesa-gesa bergabung di antara mereka berdua.

Mata orangenya kali ini mendelik tajam ke Pravil. Ia dengan congkaknya membantah perkataan Pravil, "_**Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyayangi kita di masa lalu, tetapi bukan saatnya menasihatiku! Kau juga akan kukenai pasal perlawanan terhadap aparat militer Kerajaan Inggris Raya! Aku yakin Raja Edward IV akan menjaminkan keselamatan Sky Emperor jika ia terbukti memang orang yang paling dicari-cari di dunia ini!**_"

Roxy lalu menggeleng kepala, dan menolak argumentasi Hartmann dari belakang mereka, "_**Nona Hartmann, ini tidak etis jika Anda tetap bersikukuh melakukan itu!**_"

"_**DIAM!**_"

Semua orang di sana langsung terkesiap kaget mendengar suara menggelegar Hartmann yang menguasai katedral itu.

Hartmann yang masih belum goyah keputusannya, lalu menambahkannya, "_**Kalian kira aku akan melepaskan Mr. Kuroko serta Mr. Kagami dan berpura-pura tutup mata dan telinga tentang hal ini? Tidak mungkin. Begini-begini aku masih menjalani tugasku sebagai Mayor Jenderal Korps Sihir. Nah, diam di luar katedral sana atau kalian semua kucincang. Dan maaf, aku tidak punya opsi lain selain membakar tato tersebut. Itu merupakan perintah langsung dari Yang Mulia Raja Edward IV.**_"

_Sial..._ Roxy dan Pravil kini hanya bisa bungkam mulut mendengar penegasan dari perintah yang dikeluarkan Hartmann tersebut.

"_Semuanya..._" Kuroko menginterupsi pertikaian lewat mulut di antara mereka berempat.

"_Hah?_" Roxy dan Hartmann mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kuroko.

"_Jika Anda ingin mengetes sesuatu dengan membakar punggungku... Aku kurang setuju._" tolak Kuroko halus.

Hartmann tercengang kaget. Namun tidak berhenti sampai di situ, wanita tersebut lalu menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. Ia lalu mengalihkan pedangnya, dan kini ujung pedang itu menempel pada leher Kuroko. Kagami berusaha menghentikannya, namun apa daya ternyata Hartmann sukses menendang kedua kaki Kagami sehingga ia terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. Hartmann sendiri masih menatap tajam Kuroko dengan tatapan dingin.

Masih tidak mempedulikan erangan kesakitan Kagami, Hartmann lalu menyindir Kuroko dengan nada meremehkan, "_Apa? Kau menolak hal itu? Apa kau segitu pengecutnya sehingga tidak mau mengorbankan tatomu untuk diujicoba oleh kami? Baiklah. Aku tidak akan main-main lagi. Batalion 209 Korps Sihir, masuk!_"

KRATAK! PRAAAANG!

Kontan saja para pasukan berseragam militer Inggris menerobos masuk ke katedral itu. Banyak dari mereka menggunakan pakaian besi terbaik yang didapat dari latihan yang keras serta penghargaan atas jabatan resminya—alias Lord. Semuanya mengenakan lencana perisai dengan singa bertakhta yang berdiri dengan gagah menghadap ke sisi kiri, sedangkan lambang Kristen dan negara Inggris berada pada sisi kirinya; Kristen di atas dan negara Inggris di bawah. Lencana itu melekat pada lengan atas sebelah kiri baju besi mereka; memperjelas satu entitas yang beraninya memasuki daerah suci tersebut.

_Itu..._ Mata Roxy dan Pravil melotot tidak percaya melihat lencana yang terpampang pada lengan sebelah kiri atas baju zirah pasukan tersebut.

"_**Ini kan... Pasukan elit sihir Kerajaan Inggris! Oi, kau melanggar hukum kedaulatan Irlandia, Ms. Hartmann!**_" teriak Pravil panik.

"_**Aku mana peduli pada peraturan bertele-tele seperti itu. Sekali ketemu, ya harus... Harus dibereskan dan juga dilaporkan ke Raja Edward IV!**_" bentak Hartmann seraya memperdalam ujung pedangnya ke leher Kuroko.

"AAAKKHHH—! ! !"

ZRUGH!

Beratus-ratus pedang sontak saja menyerbu dan menodongkan taringnya persis di depan leher Pravil dan Roxy, sehingga mereka berdua harus menempelkan punggungnya satu sama lain karena terpojok. Kagami sendiri dikepung oleh puluhan tombak yang mengancam nyawanya. _Sial...! Harusnya aku mencegah Hartmann kemari ie sini...! Menyebalkan!_

OHOK!

"_Perlihatkan padaku... Keaslianmu._" ujar Hartmann dingin selagi menatap hampa Kuroko yang terkapar akibat tertusuk pedang. Ia kini sudah tidak peduli; ia akan melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan hasrat Yang Mulia Raja Edward IV, tidak peduli kalau itu memang membutuhkan jutaan nyawa lagi. Kesetiaan adalah prioritas utama bagi sang Hartmann.

**-xXx-**

**[ Peking, malam hari ]**

("_Text_"= Bahasa China tradisional. _"Text" _= _flashback_, '_text_' = perkataan di dalam hati, China tradisional)

DEG.

Mata heterokromik milik sang _Flame Emperor_ mendelik ke bulan purnama yang ditutupi oleh awan mendung yang aneh. Suara jantung yang berdetak tidak wajar itu telah membuatnya resah. Berbalutkan pakaian Cina mewahnya pada saat itu, pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dari sofanya sembari menatap jendela tersebut. Hatinya diliputi dengan perasaan tidak enak.

.

.

"_Aku suka namamu... Emm, boleh aku memanggilmu Seiji-kun?"_

.

.

Menghela napas dengan tidak teratur, pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dari jendela itu dan berjalan mendekati pintu satu-satunya ruangan miliknya yang terisolasi dari Istana Terlarang. Pandangannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dan kejam, seolah-olah ia mendengar berita tidak sedap bahwa pacar atau bahkan istrinya telah dibunuh oleh seseorang. Hati ia benar-benar resah.

BLAM.

Sang _Flame Emperor_ keluar dari kamar miliknya tersebut dan menguncinya dengan menggunakan api miliknya agar tidak ada yang bisa menyalahgunakan isi ruangan tersebut. _Tetsuya... Kumohon, tolong tetap hidup! Kita belum memenuhi janji pada masa itu...!_

.

.

"_Aku mencintai dan menyayangimu, Seiji-kun..."_

.

.

Ia bersumpah tidak akan menyia-yiakan kesempatan kedua yang telah dengan baik hati Tuhan berikan kepadanya.

Ia sangat tahu dan mengerti bahwa kini sang _Sky Emperor_ sudah kembali; dan ini berarti ada kemungkinan akan bangkitnya _Sky Tribe_ yang sudah lama dinanti-nantikan oleh _Tribe _lain untuk mengadili kejahatan yang telah dilakukan Tiga Suku Suci, bahkan mungkin Tiga Serangkai. Ia tidak mau kecolongan lagi; membiarkan sang kekasih sekaligus belahan hatinya dibunuh sekali lagi sebelum janji mereka dikabulkan di depan Tiga Serangkai.

_Aku harus menyelamatkan Tetsuya...! _

.

.

"_Berjanjilah padaku, Tetsuryu. Kau tidak akan kemana pun, dan lihatlah hanya kepadaku... Hanya akulah tempat kau kembali, sayang..."_

.

.

Air mata segera saja tertahan dari mata heterokromik indah milik sang _Flame Emperor_. Selagi ia berjalan menuju bangunan utama, di mana sang Kaisar China beserta keluarganya tinggal, ia berjuang setengah mati menahan air matanya. Meski ia adalah Emperor tertinggi sekaligus paling berkuasa dan ditakuti di antara Tiga Serangkai dan _Sacred Tribes_ yang lain, ia tetaplah seorang makhluk yang memiliki perasaan. Tidak ada yang dapat meluluhlantakkan benteng titanium milik pemuda ini selain sang _Sky Emperor_ miliknya.

"_Aku harus cepat. Gatal tanganku ingin menumpahkan darah untuk merebut Sky Emperor! Tetsuya, tunggulah aku!_" gumam sang _Flame Emperor_ tergesa-gesa.

Pemuda itu tahu, ia tidak boleh ceroboh sekalipun dalam menyusun dan melancarkan strategi mematikannya untuk memenangkan hati dan raga milik sang _Sky Emperor_ sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum entitas hitam bersiap melancarkan serangannya terhadap sang _Sky Emperor_ dan juga Tiga Serangkai serta Komite Disipliner yang sudah lama menyimpang selama hampir 300 tahun.

.

.

"_... Seiji-kun... Maafkan aku... A-Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan damai... Kenapa..."_

PLAK.

Pemuda itu sontak saja menampar pipi dirinya sendiri.

Kalau boleh jujur, Perang Suku Suci I itu telah merenggut harta yang paling dicintainya sekaligus obsesinya yang tidak kunjung padam. Bangsa China banyak menjadi korban akibat serangan para Emperor dan juga dirinya sendiri, namun hal yang sangat menusuk ulu hati serta pikirannya adalah hilangnya _Sky Emperor_. Emperor terakhir itu baru saja ditemukan 100 tahun yang lalu pada masa itu, dan justru meregang nyawa setelah mencicipi indahnya persahabatan dan cintanya dengan dirinya. Baginya, keberadaan _Sky Emperor_ sama saja seperti keberadaan sebagian dirinya yang lain. Ia harus melengkapi dirinya; tidak peduli kalau itu akan memakan waktu ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun.

TAP TAP! TAP!

Mata belangnya memeriksa koridor jalan satu-satunya ke bangunan utama itu dengan teliti; memastikan tidak ada penyusup di sekitarnya.

"_Ah, hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat... Hah._"

Malam itu dilaluinya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

**-xXx-**

**[ Suatu tempat di belahan Asia Tenggara, malam harinya ]**

(Text = bahasa Melayu kuno)

"_Bangunlah kau, oh Forest Emperor..._"

Sejumlah orang-orang berjubah hitam kelihatan duduk di atas dahan pohon, menantikan sosok menyedihkan yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah yang subur di antara hutan belantara dalam suatu tempat di belahan selatan bumi tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, sosok tersebut diselimuti oleh sulur-sulur yang mengikatnya dengan kuat, menambah kesan suram atas sosok raksasa tersebut. Para pengikutnya hanya bisa merapalkan doa-doa yang aneh dan sulit dikenali; semacam mantra untuk membangkitkan sosok tersebut.

Salah satu dari mereka lalu berkata dengan tenang, "_Teruskan, wahai bangsa Melayu dan Melanesia... Kita jadikan Yang Mulia Forest Emperor untuk melawan sang Flame Emperor... Rebut sang Sky Emperor..._"

Aura hitam perlahan menguar keluar dari para pengikut yang asing tersebut. Beberapa di antara mereka mengeluarkan perkamen yang dibuat dari kayu dan juga kertas yang dibuat secara manual dari kayu terbaik pada masa itu, dan membacakan suatu kelanjutan dari mantra-mantra tersebut. Mereka terlihat sangat takzim menantikan kebangkitan kembali sang _Forest Emperor_.

GRATAK.

"_Waahh!_"

"_Pegangan!_"

"_Ini... Teruskan membaca mantra-mantra itu, wahai saudaraku! Sedikit lagi!_"

Orang-orang yang duduk di atas dahan tersebut, langsung berdiri dan melompat ke bawah. Mereka langsung membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar mengelilingi sosok yang baru saja bergerak. Ada seseorang di antara bangsa tersebut yang membukakan tudung jubahnya, memperlihatkan sosok Asia Timur yang sebagian dari wajahnya diselimuti bercak hitam yang jelek serta poninya dibelah simetris serta tidak gondrong.

GRATAK!

Orang-orang itu bertambah panik, "_Tuan! Tuan! A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan...? !_"

GRATAK!

"_Tetaplah berdoa! Jangan panik! Kita akan hidup untuk merebut sang Sky Emperor! A-Aku tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari Forest Tribe terluka parah lagi...! Teruskan membaca mantra-mantra itu!_" seru orang tersebut tetap tenang.

GRATAK! GRATAK!

DUAAARRRR!

Ternyata salah satu sulurnya yang berdiameter lebih dari satu meter berhasil diputuskan oleh sosok itu. Suara tanah digemparkan oleh sosok itu mengguncang hati dan kalbu mereka. Sebagian dari kelompok itu langsung bersujud meng-dewa-kannya, dan sebagian lainnya bersimpuh dengan rasa takut yang menyelimuti diri mereka. Orang itu lalu menyeringai penuh maksud.

_Tidak salah lagi... Doa-doa mereka dikumpulkan menjadi satu, kemudian diserapnya sebagai energi untuk membangkitkan sang Forest Emperor...! Bagus, bagus sekali!_

"_Wahai Forest Emperor, __**bangkitlah**__!_" Orang itu menekankan kata-kata pada 'bangkitlah' itu dengan penuh tekad.

**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**-xXx-**

**[ Waterford, menjelang Isya ]**

("_Text_" = bahasa Irlandia, "_**Text**_" = bahasa Middle-English dan '_Text_' = bahasa Latin. "Text" = bahasa Jepang)

**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ! ! !**

Suara maha keras itu sontak saja menggelegar dengan hebat di langit negeri Irlandia dan Eropa Barat. Para warga daerah yang kaya akan ilmu dan ekonomi tersebut langsung menoleh ke langit oranye yang terasa janggal. Suara itu _telah_ menjadi pertanda yang mengerikan bagi mereka semua, tidak terkecuali Hartmann dan pasukannya di dalam katedral kuno tersebut.

Wanita tegas dan dingin itu lalu menoleh ke salah satu jendela katedralnya yang pecah dengan perasaan tidak enak karena terpaksa menahan telinganya yang seketika menjadi tuli akibat auman yang sangat keras tersebut. Para ksatria bawahannya langsung menutup telinga masing-masing, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dari suara auman yang mengerikan itu.

Dan tidak terkecuali untuk Roxy, Pravil dan Kagami.

**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! !**

CLASP!

"_Be-Berisik banget!_" Kagami sontak saja mengutuki suara tersebut sambil menutupi kedua kuping telinganya rapat-rapat.

Pravil dan Roxy seketika saja berjongkok sambil menutup rapat-rapat telinga mereka. Baru sebulan mereka harus memeriksakan diri mereka ke unit kesehatan terdekat lantaran merasakan bahwa telinganya berdengung terus setiap hari, kini mereka harus berhadapan (lagi) dengan suara auman dari Emperor lain tidak lama setelah itu. _Itu Emperor harusnya tahu diri dong! Tahu diri tentang waktu untuk beraum-auman ria!_

GRATAK! GRATAK!

"_Sial! Tidak ada waktu untuk menginterogasi Mr. Kuroko! Tinggalkan—._"

SYUUUSSSHHHH.

PRANG! PRANG! GRATAK! GRATAK! KLANG! BRUK! GEDEBUM!

Suasana katedral tersebut sontak saja menjadi kacau sekacau-kacaunya selagi suara auman itu masih merajai langit. Roxy segera mengambil insiatif melindungi Kagami dan Pravil dengan _Pirate Barrier_-nya; sebuah barrier transparan yang terbuat dari udara—kalau tidak mau dibilang meminjam elemen dari _Sky Emperor_—yang mudah sekali dibuat bahkan oleh penyihir kelas teri. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Ia berguling mendekati Kagami sambil menyeret Pravil yang mengambil kesempatan di tengah-tengah bubarnya Batalion 209 yang lengah dan segera memeluk mereka bertiga sambil mengaktifkan _Pirate Barrier_ lewat telepatinya yang tergolong cukup langka di antara para penyihir berelemen campuran sepertinya. _Barrier_-nya sendiri digolongkan dalam banyak hal; dan bisa saja para Emperor sudah menguasai jurus itu dari dulu.

"_**Kau... Beraninya...**_" ujar seseorang lirih tetapi terdengar sangat jelas.

DEG!

Sontak saja perhatian Hartmann, Pravil, Roxy dan Kagami beralih ke sosok bersurai biru langit musim panas yang menjadi sumber dari ucapan berbahasa Old-English tadi itu.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! !**

"_KYAAAAAAAHHH! ! !_" Kali ini Hartmann bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan lagi hasratnya untuk menutup dalam-dalam kedua telinganya.

GRATAK! GEDEBUM! KLANG! KLANG! PRANG! GRATAK!

Kagami yang ngeri menyaksikan sosok teman sekaligus partner-in-basket-nya mendadak menjadi seaneh itu. Seingatnya, selama tinggal di katedral itu hingga detik itu, Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Old-English maupun Middle-English, demikian pula dengan Kagami. Roxy waktu itu sudah melarang keras mereka menggunakan bahasa tersebut dengan alasan keamanan. _A-Ada apa dengan Kuroko...? Di-Dia menjadi aneh sekali...!_

Sosok itu perlahan bangkit dari posisi tergeletak dengan lemahnya tadi, menampakkan sosok yang kini sangat ditakuti mereka bertiga minus Kagami; sesosok remaja dengan mata yang jauh lebih mengkilat pada mata heterokromiknya dan sangat tajam, seolah-olah ia dapat melihat hati mereka bertiga secara telanjang bulat. Aura menakutkannya juga tidak kalah menakutkan dari suara auman yang menulikan itu; bagaikan kembaran sang _Flame Emperor_.

"_**Hartmann... Berani sekali kau menusuk leher sang Sky Emperor ini... Lancang. Apa sebaiknya saya hukum kau seperti halnya dalam Hukum Immortalitas bahwa seorang manusia akan mati dalam kungkungan neraka Iblis ketika melukai sang Emperor...?**_" remaja itu lalu mengangsurkan tangan kanannya, membiarkan telapak tangannya berhadapan dengan langit katedral tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, muncullah api biru langit yang sangat dihormati oleh para Emperor—sebagian kecil dari Api Suci miliknya dari atas telapak tangan mungilnya itu.

DEG! DEG! **DEG! DEG!**

Wajah Hartmann sontak saja berkeringat dingin. Kedua kakinya bergementar dengan hebatnya, seolah tak kuasa melawan tekanan dan aura sangat menyesakkan yang keluar dari tubuh remaja itu. Baru sekali ayunan tangan kanannya ke depan, wanita dewasa itu tanpa sadar melepaskan genggamannya yang kuat pada pedang itu. Semua mitos mengenai sang Emperor dari kitab terkenal itu akan dimulai—.

.

.

'_Bagi kita, para manusia, para Emperor itu adalah berkah sekaligus __**kutukan**__.'_

.

.

DEG! DEG! **DEEEGGG!**

Manik heterokromiknya menatap lekat-lekat mata orangenya Hartmann.

Menghela napas dengan ringan, dan berimbas pada bersimpuhnya wanita itu secara paksa. Tubuhnya bergementar dengan hebat, seolah-olah wanita itu memanggul beban lima ratus ribu ton di atas pundaknya. Napas wanita itu memburu dengan hebat, dan tanpa sadar wanita itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Aliran darah di dalam tubuhnya perlahan menjadi sangat tidak teratur; seolah-olah aliran darah itu hanya mau menuruti perintah sang _Sky Emperor_ sendiri. Wanita itu sesekali muntah darah begitu manik jeruknya memandang dalam-dalam manik heterokromik milik remaja tersebut.

"_**Kau… Apa kau tidak akan mengulangi ini untuk kedua kalinya?**_" tanya sang _Sky Emperor _itu tenang.

_I-Inikah… Inikah kekuatan Sky Emperor…? !_

"_A-Ada apa dengan Ku-Kuroko…? A-Auranya sama persis seperti Akashi!_" Kagami menggemertakkan giginya dengan takut.

Roxy yang memeluk Kagami dari samping sambil menutup kupingnya dari suara auman yang masih terdengar di langit sore hari di Irlandia dan Skotlandia, menggangguk dengan yakin, "_Tidak salah lagi… Itu memang benar Sky Emperor! Auranya… Suaranya… Bahasanya… Tekanannya… Semuanya sesuai dengan deskripsi di dalam kitab itu!_"

**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! ! ! !**

"_GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !_"

"_**Hmmm… Forest Emperor, huh? Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan, Hartmann. Namun saya tidak bisa menjamin akan ada garansi jiwamu untuk kedua kalinya. Mr. Kagami…**_" ujar sang _Sky Emperor_ tenang sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, melenyapkan Api Suci-nya dengan cepat.

SYUUUSSSHHH!

Perlahan tapi pasti, begitu api milik sang _Sky Emperor _lenyap, di sekitar katedral tersebut terbentuk sebuah perisai transparan yang jauh lebih kuat dan memiliki efek menenangkan dan juga bersifat stimulan. Energi orang-orang yang ada di dalam katedral itu perlahan pulih, dan tanpa diduga oleh mereka, tingkat kebisingan yang mengerikan akibat auman tersebut juga berkurang secara drastis selagi _barrier_ itu berhasil menutupi seluruh katedral itu.

"_E-Eh… Suara auman itu sudah tidak ada…_" gumam Kagami mengamati suara yang ada di sekitarnya.

"_**Emperor Barrier ini bisa membantu kalian memulihkan energi serta mengobati luka fisik dan non fisik. Kagami… Kau bisa berdiri? Sama… Ms. McLauglin dan Mr. Mullineaux.**_" tanya sosok yang terjebak dalam tubuh Kuroko itu, membantu Kagami berdiri.

Kagami bisa merasakan auranya sedikit berbeda dengan aura yang tadi tersebut. Meski auranya bisa dibilang mirip dengan si teme Akashi itu, ketika ia menyentuh tangan kanan yang diulurkan Kuroko, ia seolah-olah merasa berada di atas surga dan juga hatinya sudah ditenangkan dengan semacam perasaan damai dan juga ia samar-samar mencium bau _vanilla_ yang kental sekali dari tubuhnya. _Siapa sebenarnya dia…?_

PUK PUK.

Roxy dan Pravil memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri sembari menepuk-nepuk bokongnya, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke Kagami dan Kuroko dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Anu… Kau tahu siapa aku, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami iseng.

"_**Well, saya tahu Anda dari diri saya yang Kuroko Tetsuya-sama. Mr. Mullineaux, Ms. McLaughlin dan Ms. Hartmann… Saya kira Anda sekalian tahu sosok saya ini, namun biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri lebih detail. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuryu, sang Sky Emperor yang sudah kehilangan raganya selama 300 tahun lebih. Salam kenal.**_" ujar sosok itu tenang.

**DEG!**

_O-Orang ini… Sky Emperor? ! Da-Dan lagi… Nama marganya sama persis dengan Kuroko itu!_

Kagami langsung menarik lengan atas sebelah kanan Kuroko yang sekarang berganti _mode_ ke _Sky Emperor_ itu dengan kasar dan meneriakinya dengan tidak percaya, "Ka-Kau tidak bercanda kan, Kuroko? ! Ka-Kau—."

Tahu bahwa Kagami tidak mempercayainya sama sekali, sang _Sky Emperor_ lalu melepaskan cengkeraman kuatnya Kagami dan menambahkannya, "_**Saya memang tidak bermaksud membocorkan identitas saya, namun karena Ms. Hartmann sudah telanjur membulatkan tekad untuk memastikan keaslian dan keberadaan saya di dalam tubuh ini, maka saya terpaksa membiarkan ia menusuk leher ini… Dan kalau kau tidak percaya, mengapa saya bisa langsung mengerti bahasa yang dipakai olehmu, Kagami?**_**"**

Hartmann yang masih bersimpuh dengan perasaan kalut dan penuh ketakutan, lalu menginterupsinya dengan ragu-ragu, "_**Tu-Tunggu! Ke-Kenapa Anda membiarkan saya menusuk leher A-Anda—.**_"

"_**Bukankah karena Anda menginginkan bukti bahwa sang Sky Emperor memang benar-benar kembali, ya kan, Nona Hartmann?**_" jawab sang _Sky Emperor _tenang.

Wanita itu langsung terpana tidak percaya. Sepersekon kemudian, air matanya langsung keluar dari manik orangenya. Ia kemudian bersujud sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tangan kanan dan kiri membentengi dahinya, "_**Hu… HUWAAAAAA! ! ! A-Ampuni sa-saya… A-Ampuni saya… Sa-Saya tidak bermaksud demikian… Ya-Yang Mulia Sky Emper—.**_"

PAT. PAT.

"_**Sudahlah, saya sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Nona Hartmann. Kau tidak bersalah kok.**_" koreksi sang _Sky Emperor_ mengelus-elus dan menepuk lembut kepala Hartmann begitu ia berjongkok tepat di depannya. Dari lubuk hatinya, ia juga merasa bersalah kepada wanita itu karena sudah terlalu kasar kepadanya belum lama ini.

"_Ja-Jadi… A-Aku kurang mengerti sih, tetapi Kuroko dirasuki sosok Sky Emperor, gitu, Roxy?_" Kagami dengan sinyal 'aku-minta-penjelasanmu-sekarang' bertanya atau lebih tepatnya melirik tajam ke Roxy.

"_We-Well, begitulah._" jawab Roxy masih agak gagap menyaksikan kemunculan sang _Sky Emperor_ di depan matanya sendiri.

Pravil yang ikut menjadi saksi absolut akan munculnya _Sky Emperor_, lantas menghampiri pemuda bersurai biru langit musim panas itu dan bertanya dengan cemas, "_**Yang Mulia Sky Emperor… Mengapa Anda muncul di lautan Atlantik, padahal kau seharusnya datang persis di samping sang Flame Emperor atau setidaknya memilih membawa jiwa Anda ke daratan China…?**_"

Sang _Sky Emperor_ lalu tersenyum pahit. Selagi ia memeluk Hartmann yang masih menangis dan tidak percaya, ia lantas menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada sedih, "_**Kurasa ini bukan keputusan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu… Aku ingin mengakhiri kutukan ini, dan juga menepati janjiku dengan Hóng Wáng-Seiji… Aku ingin bertemu dan berteman dengan semua Emperor sebelum semuanya **__**berakhir**__**…**_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[ Pinggiran kota Waterford bagian utara, saat matahari terbenam ]**

Langit mulai menggelap, di mana mataharinya pulang ke peraduannya.

Namun demikian, di daratan yang beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya dari suatu wilayah sumber suara auman yang berbeda itu, para warga Irlandia lagi-lagi harus berurusan dengan retaknya sejumlah infrastruktur wilayah tersebut. Suara auman itu telah membuat gempa yang cukup dahsyat di bagian Eropa Barat; mengakibatkan jalan raya di sana rusak sebagian.

"_Haaahhh..._" ujar salah satu dari warga kota tersebut, menghela napas pasrah.

Di antara para warga Irlandia yang kerepotan itu, seorang gadis berkuncir dua dan bersurai orange lantas berkacak pinggang selagi memandang selat St. George(*) yang membatasi pulau negara Irlandia dengan Inggris itu dari pagar panjang dan terbuat dari batu besar yang membatasi wilayah perkotaan itu dengan dermaga yang masih kacau balau. Manik _turquoise_-nya tidak sekali pun berkedip, dan ia menggumam sesuatu sambil memasang wajah serius dan susah, "_Suara auman itu... Bel kedatangannya kembali berdentang, semuanya tidak akan aman lagi._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy, Koris, Pravil, Alexi, Talia / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Eropa Barat, OC, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Okeh, maafkan Author akan keterlambatan _update _ini! Soalnya kemarin Author baru saja pulang dari Surabaya dengan tujuh tertentu (?), jadinya semua _update _fanfic ditunda! _Gomen _nih!Selamat membacaa~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Di arah utara kota Petra, Yordania ]**

(_Text_ = bahasa Hebrew, _**Text**_= bahasa Arab)

Semua orang di kota tersebut tidak ada yang tidak menyadari suara auman yang aneh tersebut.

Tidak terkecuali sang petualang bermata kuning keemasan itu.

Pria itu rupanya sedang memberi makan satu-satunya unta kesayangannya kala suara auman itu kembali merajai dunia. Ia kini bersama unta tersebut, berkumpul persis di daerah dataran tinggi gersang bersama para musafir lainnya, berusaha menyelamatkan sebanyak mungkin barang-barang milik mereka. Mereka bolehlah dikatakan ketinggalan zaman, namun kesetiaan mereka kepada tradisi musafir sangatlah tinggi, dan pria itu sangat menjunjung tinggi tradisi tersebut.

Belum lama setelah terdengar suara auman yang pertama, tubuh pria itu bergementar dengan hebat; pertanda dirinya benar-benar _terguncang_—yah meski hanya sebagian saja—akibat suara itu.

"_Teman-teman, mohon tenang. Hitung ulang gembala Anda serta laporkan kehilangan kepada kepala karavan!_" Salah satu dari para musafir tersebut, mencoba menenangkan keributan yang terjadi pada teman-teman baiknya akibat suara yang sangat menulikan tersebut.

"_**Waaahh... Sayang sekali, Anda kehilangan lima ekor unta ya, Pak.**_"

"_**Tuan Zagreb, tolonglah saya!**_"

"_Aduh, bagaimana ini? ! Kita kehilangan salah satu teman kita! Seseorang, tolong cari dia!_"

Beberapa musafir terlihat panik ketika menghitung ulang barang dagangannya; ada pula yang panik karena kehilangan salah satu kawan sesama penjelajah. Pria itu sungguh beruntung, karena ia memang benar-benar menjelajahi seluruh penjuru Asia seorang diri; dan _tidak ada satu pun_ manusia yang menemani pria itu mengembara. Pria itu pastilah sangat sendirian.

Dengan _kafiyeh_ yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya, pria itu lalu mendekati salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya berkebangsaan Ibrani dan bertanya dengan sopan santun, "_Maaf Pak, ada apa yang barusan itu? Saya tadi mendengar suara auman yang aneh... Dan telinga saya masih berdengung dengan anehnya... Anda tahu sesuatu, Pak?_"

"_Oh, ya, Tuan. Kami juga tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, dan sebagian unta kami menderita suatu penyakit—entahlah apa itu, kami bahkan tidak tahu. Suara auman itu sepertinya membunuh mereka. Kasihan mereka, padahal mereka susah payah mengembara selama bertahun-tahun ke sini!_" ujar salah satu dari musafir yang ia sapa.

"_Ya... Apakah Anda sendiri masih sakit telinga, Pak?_"

"_Ya, bahkan masih sakit sekali... Beruntung saya bisa bertahan—tunggu, Anda mengembara sendirian?_"

Pria itu tersenyum kecut. Baginya, mengembara sendirian sama saja menjadi sebuah jiwa yang tersesat di antara belantara kegelapan. Tidak ada satu pun makhluk yang bisa ia ajak berbicara, kecuali untanya sendiri. Itu pun satu arah, tidak seperti para musafir yang lain. Ia benar-benar menderita secara psikologis maupun fisik—dan hanya itu satu-satunya caranya agar bisa bertahan dari kejaran semua orang. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui rahasia_nya_, apalagi dengan orang-orang pemerintahan. Bisa mati dia.

Ia lalu menjawab sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "_Uhmm... Yah, bisa dibilang demikian._"

Musafr itu lalu menepuk pundak sebelah kiri pria itu dan menasihatinya, "_Kau pastilah sangat kuat, melewati gurun dan padang rumput sendirian. Namun saya tidak sarankan Anda untuk mengembara sendirian. Lebih baik Anda mencari teman seperjalanan, seperti karavan kami dan yang lain. Nah, saya permisi dulu, harus membantu teman yang lain. Semoga Tuhan memberkati Anda!_"

"_Ya, terima kasih. Semoga Tuhan memberkati Anda, Tuan._"

Musafir itu lalu pamit pergi, meninggalkan pria itu sendirian. Ia lalu kembali ke unta kesayangannya, dan mengambilkan air minum dari salah satu tas bawaannya yang diikat pada punggung untanya. Ketika ia hendak membuka botol yang terbuat dari kain anti air itu, dia mendapati bahwa air itu sudah habis. _Oh ya... Aku menghabiskan ini saat tiba di Petra ya?_

Pria itu benar-benar stress. Ia lalu menutup dan menyimpan kembali botol itu di dalam tasnya, dan memilih mulai mengembara lagi. Ia lalu menaiki punggung unta itu, dan menepuk-nepuk punuk satu-satunya unta itu, sebagai pertanda agar ia memulai langkahnya. Unta itu lalu berdiri dari posisi istirahatnya dan mulai melangkah sesuai instruksi pria itu, meninggalkan kelompok musafir yang masih saja ramai di luar kota Petra tersebut.

"_**Nah, tujuan selanjutnya... kota Konstantinopel.**_" Keputusan tersebut akhirnya jatuh juga.

Pria itu akan melaju melewati badai gurun dan melakukan sesuatu di kota seribu satu keindahan ilmu pengetahuan dan tragedi itu.

**-xXx-**

**[ Suatu tempat yang sangat asing dan indah, di Amerika Latin ]**

("_Text_" = bahasa Middle-English. "_**Text**_" = bahasa Latin)

Sesosok pria berkulit tan rupanya sedang duduk persis di atas balkon sebuah vila kecil di pedalaman pulau yang asing.

Manik _sapphire_-nya memandang ke laut yang berjarak 7 kilometer dari vilanya; yang merupakan bagian dari Laut Atlantik. Mengenakan pakaian _pirate_ yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana berwarna hitam serta sepatu bot yang sangat keras, pria itu lalu mengayunkan kaki kanannya. Kaki kirinya ditekuk ke atas dan dipeluk oleh tangan kirinya, serta kepalanya beralih ke langit yang terlihat sangat cerah, bahkan tidak ada segumpal awal di langit itu.

"_Haaahhh... Hari yang indah, huh?_" ujarnya kepada diri sendiri.

Pria _hot_ itu lalu menurunkan kaki kirinya, dan melompat dari balkon ke belakang; masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu ia masuk ke sana, pelayan wanitanya sudah menanti dengan penuh penghambaan.

Pelayan wanita yang bersurai pirang itu lantas membungkuk singkat, "_Yang Mulia Water Emperor, Forest Emperor sudah bangkit. Demikian pula dengan Sky Emperor. Kami menantikan keputusan Anda, Yang Mulia._"

Pria itu lalu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak kotor dan bau, dan sesekali memijat leher belakangnya. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pelayan itu, dan memberi perintah dengan malas, "_Kumpulkan para petinggi Water Tribe. Ingatkan mereka untuk tetap mematuhi Magna Charta seperti biasa, sedangkan aku akan mengamati tindakan dari Flame Emperor. Aku akan jalankan agendaku sendiri. Sekian. Tidak ada hal khusus._"

"_Baik, Yang Mulia._" Tanpa ragu, pelayan itu lalu pamit keluar dari kamarnya tersebut.

BLAM.

Begitu wanita itu sudah benar-benar hilang dari matanya, ia lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya ke balkon sambil mengepalkan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia lalu mengubah telapak tangan kirinya menjadi sebuah sirip yang sangat tajam dan seketika saja menggores lengan bawah tangan kanannya. _Aku tidak ingin rencanaku ketahuan oleh si udang itu!_

CRESH!

TES TES TES.

Darah pria itu langsung tumpah mengotori ubin lantai kamarnya. Melihat darahnya sendiri yang bercecaran, ia lalu mengubah kembali siripnya sambil menanti darah yang cukup untuk melakukan sesuatu. Meski ia sudah sering melakukannya, namun tetap saja luka itu terasa sudah lebih dari menyakitkan untuk mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

.

.

"_Daiki-kun... Nama yang unik. Salam kenal..."_

.

.

Semerbak bunga _Flor de Santa Sebástian_ segera terbayang dalam memori abadinya, mempertemukannya dengan sosok pria berbalutkan kimono yang berwarna biru cerah itu. Pria itu begitu mungil di matanya; tidak lebih dari 170 sentimeter tingginya. Namun ada sesuatu dari pria itu yang menggodanya untuk memilikinya, yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan dimilikinya. Sebuah entitas berupa ketenangan abadi—ketenangan yang bagaikan menjelajah dalam dunia alam yang berbeda. Bagi pria berkulit tan itu, pria itu adalah makhluk yang benar-benar berbeda.

TES TES TES.

Semakin diingat wajah pria itu, sang _Water Emperor_ semakin tidak tenang. Entah karena ketakutan atau karena sangat _kecanduan_ akan keberadaannya.

.

.

"_Daiki...__ Kau tidak akan kuampuni..."_

.

.

CLASP!

Sang _Water Emperor_ lalu menepuk keras luka pada tangan kanannya, dan kemudian menjilatnya pelan-pelan. Melihat darah yang sudah cukup banyak di sekitarnya, ia lalu bergerak membuatkan suatu pola pada lantai tersebut dengan menggunakan darah miliknya lewat kakinya. Menghiraukan bau amis pada darahnya—bau yang selalu menyertai dan melekat pada tiap tetes darah para _Emperor_—ia lalu berhenti menjilat lukanya dan memilih menyelesaikan pola lingkaran sihir yang akan ia gunakan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

SRET SRET.

Begitu kaki kanannya sudah selesai menyambungkan semua garisnya, ia memandang lingkaran sihir mini yang baru saja ia gambar di atas lantai itu.

"…_Hóng_." ujarnya datar.

Ia lalu melepaskan sepatu botnya dan meletakkannya di balkon. Setelahnya, ia lalu menutupkan semua jendela dan juga kordennya, memastikan bahwa cahaya matahari tidak akan mengenai lingkaran tersebut. Sang _Water Emperor_ ini lalu membuka baju atasannya, menyisakan celana panjangnya dan menampakkan sebuah tato besar di pertemuan tulang belikat dengan bahu sebelah kanannya. Menghela napas dengan sedikit tegang, ia akhirnya memasuki pusat daerah lingkaran itu tanpa terkena darahnya sendiri. _Tetsu…_

TAP!

Beberapa sekon kemudian, ia akhirnya sampai di pusat lingkaran darah itu. Upacara kecil itu selalu saja mengganggu ketenangan jiwanya meski ia berstatus sebagai makhluk setengah dewa seperti itu. Mau bagaimana pun, ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa menghubungi sisa _Emperor_ yang masih bertahan hidup—meski ia tahu hanya ada satu dari enam _Emperor_ yang benar-benar bisa dihubunginya.

"… _**Demi darahku, demi Suku Air, demi kehormatan seorang Water Emperor, dengan segala hormat dan penuh keagungan, saya memanggil Anda, wahai Flame Emperor. Demi kesejahteraan bumi raya, untuk kehidupan yang jauh lebih bermartabat dan selaras dengan Hukum Immortalitas dan juga Dunia Atas, saya memanggil Anda, wahai Flame Emperor.**_" ujar pria itu sambil menghadap ke arah utara sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan kedua bahunya dan membentuk sudut tiga puluh derajat dari garis lurus kedua bahu itu dari atas. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit kamarnya, seolah melihat ribuan kilometer jauhnya ke angkasa.

WUUSSSSHHHH!

Angin tanpa diundang segera menyelimuti lingkaran darah itu, membentengi sang _Water Emperor_ dari segala gangguan bagaikan angin putting beliung berukuran mini.

Seperti yang diduganya, energi yang dikeluarkannya memang tidaklah cukup untuk bisa meneruskan memanggil salah satu dari Tiga Serangkai itu. Namun harapannya segera terkabulkan dalam beberapa detik berikutnya; sebuah panggilan menyambut dirinya.

"… _**Dengan penuh keagungan saya terima panggilan Anda, wahai Water Emperor.**_"

CKRASH!

WUUSSSSHH!

GRATAK!

PRAAAANGG!

Tubuh sang _Water Emperor_ lalu tenggelam dalam pusaran angin yang semakin dahsyat, menyerbunya dari segala penjuru arah dan tidak akan membiarkannya kabur ke mana pun. Perlahan namun pasti, lingkaran darah yang dibuatnya berubah menjadi lautan api, menyeret pria itu masuk ke dalam situ. Tidak hanya itu, garis-garis tersebut semakin menyempit hingga garis lingkaran luar menyatu dengan garis lingkaran dalam. Apinya juga semakin panas tiap garis-garis itu saling menyatu satu sama lain.

_Ini yang bikin aku jadi sebal kalau harus melakukan upacara beginian_, batin sang _Water Emperor_ kesal.

Begitu apinya sudah bertemu dengan tubuh sang _Water Emperor_, ia sontak saja diserbu oleh api yang tiba-tiba membesar dengan ganasnya. Api itu sontak saja menelannya bulat-bulat, seolah sang _Water Emperor_ hanyalah sebuah kayu gelondongan yang kecil di depan api yang sangat besar itu.

WHOOOOOOOOSSHHHH! ! !

Seketika api itu menghilang bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sang _Water Emperor_, menyisakan ketiadaan dan kekosongan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Sang _Water Emperor_ tidaklah dibunuh dengan cara demikian; lingkaran sihir itu telah mengantarkannya ke suatu alam yang sangat asing, di mana hanya para _Emperor_ yang bisa berkumpul dan dari sanalah segalanya diputuskan; takdirnya sebagai _Water Emperor_ benar-benar di ambang kematian, dan juga seluruh _Emperor_. Bahkan _Sky Emperor_ juga bisa diseret di sana dan bahkan diadili—meskipun dia adalah _Emperor_ yang berhak mengadili sesama _Emperor_.

Dunia itu adalah _hukuman mati_ bagi mereka berenam.

Tentunya ia tidak ingin nyawanya dicabik-cabik dalam pedihnya azab yang akan diturunkan Tuhan terhadap apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

**-xXx-**

**[ Suatu dunia yang asing, terpisah dengan Bumi ]**

("Text" = bahasa Jepang)

WHUUUSSSHHH!

DUAK!

Sesosok pria bersurai biru dongker terjatuh dari langit-langit dunia itu. Masih bertelanjang dada, ia lalu berdiri sambil mengaduh dengan pelan. Manik _sapphire_-nya bertemu dengan dunia yang sangat gelap; sebuah ruangan maha luas yang redup. Meski redup, mata _sapphire_-nya bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok surai merah membara yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya sendirian, plus api berwarna merah miliknya.

Pria tan itu lalu memijat-mijat lehernya, dan bertanya dengan dingin, "Hóng, kenapa kau malah menyeretku ke sini?"

"_Vortex_ di wilayah Asia Timur menjadi kacau akibat suara auman sang _Forest Emperor_. Saluran yang aman di situ hanyalah dunia ini, jadi saya terpaksa merespon sambil membukakan _vortex_ ke dunia ini. Apa yang ingin kau utarakan, Daiki?" Sang surai merah membara lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut sekali; sepertinya ia mengganggap kalau lawan bicaranya sedikit _annoying_.

"He-eh. _Well_… Aku ingin mengutarakan satu hal. Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh Tetsu. Mau bagaimana pun, dia sekarang belum bisa bertemu dengan kau, Hóng." Daiki, sang _Water Emperor_, memperingatkannya dengan tatapan sangar.

"Lancang sekali kau memerintah sang _Flame Emperor_ sepertiku, Daiki. Harusnya kau yang kuperingatkan, sang _Sky Emperor_ seharusnya menjadi salah satu sekutuku yang paling dekat, dan satu-satunya _Emperor_ yang bersedia untuk kukawini. Ah… Aku lupa. Ada sesuatu di belakangmu, ya 'kan?" balas sang _Flame Emperor_ dingin.

GLUK.

Manik _sapphire_-nya bertemu manik heterokromik dengan sangat sengit. Keduanya bertambah tegang semenjak perkataan _Flame Emperor_ yang barusan.

Hóng, sang _Flame Emperor_, lantas meneruskannya, "Kau tidak seharusnya ikut memonopoli Tetsuryu-ku. Ingat, kau pernah satu kali _mengabaikan_nya; waktu kau nyaris saja membunuhnya pada dua reinkarnasi sebelumnya, 'kan? Saya tidak akan banyak berkomentar, saatnya diadili. Mumpung kau ada di sini…"

DEG!

"**Kau kuperintahkan untuk bersimpuh di depanku, mengucapkan segala kebenaran tanpa kebohongan.**" perintah Hóng tegas dan penuh penekanan selagi tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat kepala Daiki.

DEG! **DEG!**

"Ka-Kau apakan itu—."

BRUK!

Seolah dibimbing oleh kekuatan yang tidak terlihat, tangan kiri Hóng sukses menundukkan Daiki yang dikenal sangat beringas dan berbahaya. Daiki sendiri langsung bersimpuh dengan paksa, dan sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar bergementar hebat. Aura yang diberikan Hóng tidak pernah main-main; penuh intimidasi dan kearoganan yang tiada tertandingi. Ia tahu, bagi Hóng, segala kesalahan sekecil pun tidak akan ia toleransi. Semuanya harus sesuai dengan keinginannya.

_Benar-benar makhluk yang memuakkan_, batin Daiki jengkel.

"**Katakan, apa yang terjadi 350—tidak, lebih dari 500 tahun yang lalu itu?**" tanya Hóng tenang.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Mata _sapphire_-nya melotot, tidak kuat menahan keinginannya untuk mengamuk. Belum mulai ia dipaksa untuk berbicara, sebuah kabut hitam yang aneh perlahan menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya milik _Flame Emperor _yang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka segera saja mati. Angin yang dingin lalu menghembus ke arah mereka, seolah-olah angin itu mengundang seseorang lagi ke dalam dunia itu.

"Apa yang terjadi—."

CRAAAASSSHHHH! ! !

Mata heterokromik Hóng terkesiap kaget.

Kabut itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat sang _Flame Emperor_ murka. Kabut tidak kasat mata itu lalu mengubah sebagian dari dirinya menjadi sosok misterius yang tidak dapat dilihat bahkan oleh _Emperor_ yang agung seperti Hóng, dan membawa sesuatu yang menakutkan. Sebilah pedang berkilaukan _silver_ menusuk dada sebelah kiri Daiki dari belakang, mengenai persis jantungnya dan menembus keluar dari badannya!

"KAU—." Nada suara Hóng meninggi, sangat marah terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi terhadap salah satu dari Tiga Serangkai-nya.

"_Hihihi… Satu Emperor tumbang._" ujar sang kabut itu keji.

PLASH!

Api merah milik sang _Flame Emperor_ segera muncul dari telapak tangan kanannya, hendak melemparkannya ke kabut itu. Namun sialnya, kabut itu keburu menghilang begitu api itu sudah muncul, menyisakan Daiki yang tumbang dengan kepala terantuk pada kedua lutut Hóng. Ia segera berjongkok sambil sesekali menggoyangkan tubuh Daiki yang terkulai lemah, "Daiki! Daiki!"

_Napasnya tinggal tiga dua…_Hóng sedikit kaget begitu mengecek pernapasan dan urat nadinya. Ia lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke asal muasal kabut itu, dan mendapatinya kabut itu sudah lenyap total. _Sial… Harusnya aku memperhitungkan kalau dia ternyata mengikuti Daiki sampai ke sini! Semua Emperor harus kuberitahu ini—._

GRATAK!

"Gawat… _Vortex_ di sini mulai tidak aman!" ujarnya kesal.

Sang _Flame Emperor_ lalu menggotong tubuh Daiki yang lemah dengan tangan kiri pria berkulit tan itu dikalungkan pada lehernya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menyeret tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya tersebut dengan susah payah. Ia lalu menggumamkan sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba dirinya bersama Daiki diselimuti api dari pijakan dunia itu. Dan api raksasa itu seketika menelannya bulat-bulat, membawanya kembali ke China.

_Sial… Aku harus mempercepat perang! Tetsuya tidak bisa kubiarkan sendirian lagi—dan juga Ryouichi serta sisa Emperor yang lain!_

**-xXx-**

**[ Di dalam wilayah Segitiga Bermuda ]**

BLUB BLUB.

Kini hati_nya_ sudah puas selagi ia memandangi pedang silvernya yang berlumurkan darah orang yang ia 'bunuh' tadi.

Walau ia berhasil menusuk jantung sang _Water Emperor_, ia tidak bisa berpuas-puas ria, lantaran jiwa _Emperor_ itu belum ia 'makan'. Sedari awal, ia memang berencana memakan jiwa semua _Emperor_ dan akan menjadi Dewa sungguhan. Baginya yang mengikuti ajaran kegelapan dan juga sihir hitam, hal yang paling diinginkannya adalah kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Dan enam _Emperor_ serta kitab _The Legend of Emperors_ telah membuatnya merencanakan strategi sejahanam ini, tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun.

PUK. PUK.

Seekor makhluk yang besar perlahan muncul dari dasar laut, hendak menangkap sosok yang berwujud seorang manusia dengan kulit terang dan berambut abu-abu. Sosok asing itu lalu berbisik kepada hatinya, "_Apakah rencanamu sudah lancar, Yang Mulia?_"

"_Hmmm… Sayang sekali. Si Flame Emperor menyebalkan itu ternyata menghalang-halangiku memakan sang Water Emperor… Menyedihkan sekali. Lain kali kau akan membantuku ya, Sayang?_"

"_Ya…Hidupku untukmu, kapanpun. Saya tidak punya masalah jika Anda hendak menjerumuskanku ke neraka, karena saya mencintaimu._"

"_Aaaawww…Kau benar-benar sosok yang bagus… Tidak apa-apa. Masih ada Sky Emperor dan satu pengkhianat di antara mereka…Hmm…_"

Manusia itu lalu menyeringai kejam selagi memutar tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh sosok itu dalam kegelapan jauh di dasar laut Segitiga Bermuda, "Kalian berenam… Jangan sekali-kali remehkan _The Emperor of Darkness_… Kalian telah melupakanku selama jutaan tahun, terutama kau… _Sky Emperor_… Akan kubuat kau menderita di bawah hegemoniku dan bersiaplah untuk mati dalam kegelapan, _Flame Emperor…_Akan kubuat _The Emperor of Light_ mati tidak berkutik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

(*) Selat St. George adalah selat yang ada di antara Inggris dan Irlandia. Di utaranya, namanya _North Channel_. Buka map untuk informasi lebih detil.


	9. Chapter 9

**[ Di Maji Burger, masa kini ]**

("Text" = bahasa Jepang, "_**Text**_" = bahasa Middle-English)

Sore hari yang cerah, seperti biasa pada bulan Juli.

Namun suasana itu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan suasana di salah satu pojok restoran cepat saji yang dekat sekolah Seirin itu. Sejumlah remaja laki-laki dengan berbagai seragam, duduk dengan wajah kusut dan suram, termasuk lima remaja yang berambut pelangi. Selain mereka berlima, duduk hampir _semua_ anak klub basket berseragam SMA Seirin dengan wajah yang tidak kalah suramnya dengan mereka berlima.

Si rambut merah membara yang berseragam Rakuzan lalu membuka pembicaraannya, "Tetsuya dan si bodoh Taiga hilang di ruang ganti, dan tidak ditemukan mereka berdua di sana? Tidak masuk akal. Dunia pasti sedang menguji kita semua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy, Koris, Pravil, Alexi, Talia / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Eropa Barat, OC, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yosshhha~ maaf kalau kurang seru, tetapi poin ini adalah keterlibatannya anak-anak dari masa sekarang dalam petualangan Kuroko! Selamat membaca~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anuuu... Akashicchi..." ujar si surai kuning masih menangis buaya.

PLIK.

Akashi Seijuurou, sang _Emperor_ dalam urusan apapun, lantas mendelik kejam ke anak anjing yang super cengeng itu. Harus ia akui, ia tidak bisa banyak berkomentar tentang hilangnya Tetsuya dan partner-in-basket-nya, apalagi sudah seminggu semenjak mereka menghilang. Akashi benar-benar naik darah saat itu, dan seketika Riko dan kawan-kawan memilih untuk libur keesokan harinya karena terlalu ngeri menyaksikan amukan sang _Emperor_ itu.

"Anuu... Akashi-san... Kenapa kami semua dipanggil ke sini...?" tanya Hyuuga masih sok bersikap ala kaptennya.

"Karena kalian semua **bertanggung jawab** atas hilangnya _soon-to-be-my-wife_ Tetsuya." jawab Akashi sekenanya.

Hyuuga sontak mundung di tempat, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menohok balik ucapan Akashi. Meski Hyuuga tidak mau terima, inilah kenyataannya. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga hilang persis di saat-saat klub basket Seirin sedang mengadakan latihan regulernya. Dan tentu saja, yang **paling** dipertanggungjawabkan saat salah satu anggotanya hilang jelas-jelas sang kaptennya sendiri. Riko bahkan ikut mundung, karena dirinya juga terkena imbasnya. Kalau boleh jujur, menemui Akashi adalah opsi terakhir dalam hidup mereka. _Nasib oh nasib..._

Si surai kuning lalu ikut mojok, berusaha menyemangati pasangan _so-sweet_ itu, namun gagal.

"Yaaahhh... Tapi aku benar-benar cemas... Benar-benar cemas..." Momoi Satsuki, sang manager klub basket asal Touou, bergumam dengan tidak wajar sembari melirik lantai restoran itu. Kalau kita menerjemahkan ucapan dan ekspresi wajah Momoi, itu berarti ia **benar-benar sangat cemas dan galau sekali** dengan hilangnya pacar _onesided_-nya. _Kagamin kudu kubunuh ih_, batin Momoi ngeyel.

"Bukan salahku-_nodayo_." Midorima, sang _shooter_ asal Shuutoku, menimpali dengan muka gue-nggak-ikutan-ya.

"Eh, elu, Midorin. Nggak solidaritas, bah." Momoi dengan brengseknya mengomentari perkataan Midorima.

Satu perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Midorima. _Ini manager minta digebuk dengan gergaji nih_, kutuk Midorima kesal.

"Sudah, sudah, Shintarou, Satsuki. Eh... Shintarou, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Akashi penasaran selagi mata heterokromiknya melihat sebuah buku kuno dan tebal yang dipegang pada tangan kiri si surai _go green_ itu.

Menyadari kalau Akashi tertarik dengan _lucky item_-nya, ia lalu menjawabnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, "Ini adalah buku versi bahasa Inggris _The Legend of Emperors_, sebagai _lucky item_-_nodayo_. Hari ini Aquarius sedang dalam posisi terakhir, Cancer di pertama, Leo nomor 12, lalu Sagitarius di nomor 10, lalu Gemini di nomor 11-_nodayo_."

Mitobe yang ikut diseret ke Maji Burger, segera saja terkejut melihat buku yang dibawa Midorima. Ia lalu menarik ujung lengan seragam musim panas SMA Seirin-nya Koganei dan berbisik dengan pelan. Koganei yang mendengarnya, lalu menyela pembicaraan para cowok _ndewo_ dalam basket itu, "Semuanya... Mitobe bilang kalau Kuroko meminjam buku itu dari perpustakaan sekolah, dan _Coach _kebetulan membawanya. _Coach_, kau pernah kan membongkar tas Kuroko—."

"Maksudmu ini?" tanya Riko sambil mengeluarkan buku yang sama persis dengan buku yang dipegang Midorima dari tas sekolahnya.

"...! Kok bisa?" Midorima mengedip-gedipkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya dengan kebetulan yang aneh itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan buku itu?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Maksudmu, Akashi? Kau kan sudah tahu isinya—."

Akashi memijat dahinya. _Bukan itu maksudku, Shintarou goblok_, umpatnya kesal di dalam hati.

Sang _Emperor_ lalu memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Apa kaitan buku itu dengan kejadian ini?"

Midorima mengangkat bahunya. Mitobe lalu berbisik-bisik ke Koganei cukup lama, sehingga menarik perhatian _Generation of Miracles_. Saking penasarannya, manik heterokrom memiliki Akashi terus-menerus menatap Mitobe yang entah kenapa merasa ngeri karena ditatap oleh orang paling mengerikan yang pernah ditemuinya seumur hidupnya. Bersyukurlah dia, karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun disuruh berhadapan dengan orang sepertinya. _Ngobrol sama Akashi? Terima kasih, kehidupanku sudah sangat normal, jangan mau ditambah dengan ketidakwarasan yang abnormal deh._

Koganei yang mengerti apa yang diceritakan Mitobe, lalu menambahkannya, "Buat yang nggak tahu isi buku itu, ceritanya tentang 6 _Emperor_ yang menjaga kedamaian di masa lalu. Pada masa itu, sihir hitam menguasai dunia, dan hampir semua _Emperor_ menjadi korban, kecuali _Sky Emperor dan Flame Emperor_... Ya isinya begitu sih. Mirip-miriplah sama fantasi."

TING.

"Oh iya... Aku selama sebulan ini bermimpi yang tidak terlalu buruk... Digempur basilik kek apa gitu... Terus bercumbu dengan sosok Tetsuya-ku..." sahut Akashi ng-_fly _ke langit ke sebelas.

_Ini Emperor kadang bisa segoblok Ahomine / Ahominecchi_, kontan saja semua anggota GoM yang tersisa plus anak-anak Seirin serempak mengomentari 'kebodohan terselubung'nya Akashi.

CKRIS.

"Terima kasih atas makanan (baca: gunting) nya." ujar GoM serempak mengelus-elus pipi mereka yang menjadi korban tebasan gunting sakti Akashi.

"Déjà vu macam mana lagi ini?" tanya Hyuuga keder.

"Sudah deh... Kabari aku kalau ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Tetsuya-ku." Akashi lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas Rakuzannya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia lalu pamit kepada anggota GoM minus anak Seirin, serta melengos pergi keluar dari restoran itu.

Begitu sosok Akashi sudah lenyap ditelan lautan manusia di koridor jalan raya itu, Midorima lalu mengangkat kacamatanya lagi selagi ia membaca salah satu bagian dari buku itu. Tanpa mempedulikan kegalauan tingkat akhir teman-teman sekaligus rival basketnya itu, ia mulai membacakan salah satu bagian dari buku itu, "Saat itu, sang Sky Emperor yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuryu bertemu dengan sang Flame Emperor yang bernama Hóng Wáng-Seiji... Ini terlalu aneh kalau disebut suatu kebetulan-_nodayo_."

CIT.

Sontak saja perhatian mereka semua beralih ke sebuah suara asing yang menginterupsi ketenangan tersebut. Hyuuga berhenti mojok bersama Riko tersayangnya, Mitobe berhenti bergalau ria bareng Koganei, trio _freshmen_ berhenti makan hamburger dengan galau, Tsuchida berhenti memandang HP-nya yang ternyata kedapatan menerima _e-mail_ dari pacarnya, hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Kiyoshi. Kise berhenti menangis buaya, Momoi berhenti mengutuk Akashi dengan sepenuh hati, Murasakibara masih makan seperti biasa dan Momoi masih menangis sungguhan.

CIT CIT.

"Eh, yang tadi itu suara apa sih?" Hyuuga masih penasaran sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

POP!

Seekor tupai kecil langsung muncul ke meja mereka dari tas Seirin-nya Riko. Seluruh pasang mata memandang sosok binatang mungil itu. Tidak ada yang aneh pada diri tupai itu, kecuali... Ia memakai topi khas pelaut di atas kepalanya. Ia juga membawa semacam buah ek di kedua tangannya. Mata hitam besarnya balik memandang gerombolan remaja tidak waras itu dengan pandangan hampa.

"Cieh, Riko-chan, kau memelihara tupai ini?" tanya Koganei bersiap mengganggu pelatihnya lagi.

"N-Nggak... Setahuku aku nggak pernah memelihara binatang seperti itu..." Riko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tupai ini imut-_ssu_! Bo-Boleh aku bawa pulang?" Mata Kise sudah bling-bling.

CIT.

Tupai itu sepertinya mulai mencicit, dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang ngomong dari mulut tupai itu sendiri, "_**Hei kalian, kalian waras apa nggak sih? Aku nggak ngerti apa yang kalian katakan-cit.**_"

Hening.

Semua anak di sana memandang hampa sosok tupai itu.

"_**Ah, aku lupa, kalian tidak mengerti bahasa ini-cit. Baiklah... Universal Language!**_" ujar tupai itu sambil menjentikkan jari super mungilnya.

POOOF!

"Kalau dengan bahasa begini, mudah dipahami-cit?"

Satu detik bagi anak-anak GoM yang tersisa plus anak Seirin terasa seperti jutaan tahun.

KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~! ! ! ! ! !

Restoran itu sontak saja ribut dalam dua detik setelah tupai itu menyihir dirinya agar bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang itu. Semua pengunjung Maji Burger itu langsung menoleh ke meja panjang tempat GoM beserta anak-anak Seirin dengan tatapan tajam bagaikan siluet dan bermakna tolong-diam-atau-kalian-kubantai-satu-per-satu. Kacamata Midorima dan Hyuuga langsung rusak di tempat, Kise berteriak-teriak panik plus kagum (?), Momoi sudah bling-bling auranya, dan menjerit kecil menyuarakan hatinya yang ng-_fly_ melihat tupai itu berkata. Anak-anak Seirin yang lain bereaksi kurang lebih sama seperti Kise, minus Mitobe. Cuma, Koganei yang paling ribut jeritannya.

Tupai itu lalu mendesah kesal, "Kalian dengar tidak-cit? Aku tanya, dengan ini kita bisa berbicara 'kan-cit?"

"I... I-iya." ujar mereka lirih plus serempak.

_Beruntunglah Akashi sudah pulang... Kalo nggak, tidak bisa jamin tuh kehidupan kita!_ Diam-diam mereka semua mensyukuri Akashi yang sudah pulang lebih dulu. Kalau mereka menjerit di saat Akashi masih ada di sana, dijamin pulang-pulangnya wajah cakep dan cantik mereka tidak utuh lagi, dan yang paling parah, nyawa mereka bisa berakhir dikirim ekspress ke neraka.

Tupai itu lalu bertanya _to the point_, "Begini… Aku tersesat di sini-cit. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak seharusnya tiba di era yang berkilauan begini-cit… Bisa kalian bantu aku mencarikan jalan untuk pulang ke sana-cit?"

"E-Eh? Era?" tanya Riko heran.

"Aku berasal dari tahun 14XX-cit. Persis seperti saat Perang Suku Suci terjadi _lagi_ di sana-cit." jawab tupai itu singkat.

Semuanya hening hingga satu detik kemudian…

"**WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT? ! ? ! ? ! ? !**" Semua anak Seirin segera berteriak berjamaah.

"H-Hush! Nanti kalian dibunuh oleh pengunjung lagi-_ssu_!" jerit Kise memperingatkannya dengan panik, demikian juga dengan Momoi.

Midorima yang sudah memasang kacamata barunya, lalu bertanya dengan bingung, "Ka-Kami mana tahu cara membuat sesuatu-lah kek apa yang bisa mengembalikan kamu ke era itu-_nodayo_. Seingatku, tidak ada yang namanya mesin waktu atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _time travel_-nodayo. Dan sa-satu lagi… Kau berasal dari era yang di mana Perang Suku Suci II digelar kembali itu-_nodayo_?"

Tupai itu lagi-lagi menggangguk, "Iya, aku berasal dari masa itu-cit. Yah… Tapi siapa tahu, ada sihir yang masih tertinggal begitu-cit. _Anyway_, namaku Ymirelmir, nama kalian siapa-cit?"

"Haaaahhh… Midorima Shintarou-_nodayo_." jawab Midorima malas.

"Itu nama kau-cit? Apa yang harus aku panggil nih-cit?"

"Midorima saja, atau Shintarou. Kalau Shintarou, kalau kamu sudah akrab denganku-_nodayo_."

Tupai itu menggangguk kecil, "Lalu nama kalian, yang lain, siapa-cit?"

Kise dengan semangat SHALALA-nya, memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Kise Ryouta-_ssu_! Biarkan aku perkenalkan yang lain—."

BUAGH.

Momoi dengan tidak niatnya menghajar kepala Kise hingga terbentur meja. Setelah puas menghajar Kise dengan sepenuh hatinya, wanita terseksi di KuroBasu ini lalu memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya seperti cewek kesambet setan karena tergiur dengan imutnya sang tupai itu, "A-Aduh, Ki-chan keterlaluan nih. Namaku Momoi Satsuki! Panggil saja Momo-chan ya~! Ah, yang di sebelah Midorin itu Murasakibara Atsushi itu!"

"'Sup." sapa Murasakibara singkat sambil masih bercumbuan dengan cemilannya.

"… Kalian unik-cit." cicit Ymir sedikit _blushing_ sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buah ek yang dipegangnya.

_Aaaawwwwww cutenyaaaa~~~~_ Semua anak yang berkumpul di sana langsung ng-_fly_ melihat malunya sang tupai mungil itu, tidak ada pengecualian kepada Midorima. Kiyoshi yang menghitung-hitung jumlah anak yang datang dimari, menyadari satu hal. Berkaitan dengan hal itu, ia lalu mendelik ke Momoi dan mulai memasang wajah serius, "... Momoi-san, ada yang mau kutanyakan."

Momoi lalu menoleh ke Kiyoshi dengan tatapan heran. Riko dan kawan-kawannnya terperangah kaget melihat ekspresi Kiyoshi yang tidak pernah seserius seperti itu. _A-Ada apa, Kiyoshi…? Kau terlihat sangat serius…Ada apa ini…?_

Kiyoshi lalu berdeham, "Ehem. Momoi-san… Aomine-san tidak ada di sini dan tidak ikut berkumpul. Sebenarnya… Aku menyadari satu hal yang aneh juga pada Akashi… Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

DEG!

"Itu…"

Kali ini perhatian semua anak Seirin plus GoM beralih ke Momoi, bahkan Ymir juga. Momoi lalu menunduk ke pahanya dengan ekspresi sedih plus kedua tangannya dikatupkan dengan erat di atas pahanya, dan menjawabnya dengan lirih seraya meneteskan air matanya, "A… Aka-chan tahu alasan Aomine-kun tidak datang ke sini… Dia juga terlihat aneh… Sebelum berkumpul di sini, Aka-chan sempat mengunjungi rumah Aomine, dan tiba-tiba Aka-chan menyuruhku datang mewakili Aomine-kun…"

Riko lalu menekannya dengan sedikit paksa, "Intinya, Momoi…?"

"A-Aomine-kun… Dia tidak sadarkan diri kemarin… Dan darahnya mendadak keluar dari mulutnya… Denyut nadinya masih ada, namun sangat lemah… Kemarin malam dia dibawa ke RS dan masuk ke ICU… Dan tidak diketahui penyakitnya…" Momoi tidak kuasa lagi untuk menahan air tangisannya.

**-xXx-**

**[ Di pelabuhan Waterford, tahun 14XX ]**

Pagi hari yang masih cukup sejuk di sana. Matahari mulai menyapa kota kecil yang tertua di Irlandia itu. Semua orang sudah memulai aktivitasnya, meski kemarin mereka masih sedikit ribut karena harus mengurus infrastruktur bangunan yang rusak sebagian akibat suara getaran yang dahsyat dari auman sang _Forest Emperor_ sehari yang lalu. Burung-burung mulai beterbangan, menikmati luasnya langit yang terasa lebih cerah dan bebas dari yang dulu-dulu.

Dan hari itu diawali dengan… Aura muram yang terus-menerus menghinggapi seorang gadis berambut orange yang sudah ada di dermaga nomor 3 pelabuhan itu.

"_He-Hei, kenapa sih dengan Ms. O'Neil? Ia terlihat muram terus sejak semalaman ini..._" tanya Hartmann bimbang selagi kepalanya tertengadah ke atas kapal itu.

Alexi yang sudah bersiap-siap naik ke kapal _pirate_ yang sudah selesai dibuat belum lama ini, menggaruk kepalanya, "_Kak Marlina lupa akan keberadaan Ymirelmir. Dia bilang sepertinya binatang kesayangannya itu masih tertinggal di dunia sana, begitulah._"

Kuroko yang kini sudah pulih—walau sialnya masih memiliki manik heterokrom namun sudah tidak begitu belang seperti halnya Sei-kun miliknya—lalu menginterupsi pembincangan Alexi dan Talia, "_Anu… Aku penasaran, sejak aku diseret masuk ke sini, aku diserang rasa pusing yang sangat hebat. Apakah itu termasuk efek samping dari sihirnya?_"

Hartmann menggangguk singkat, "_Ya, memang benar itu adalah efek samping dari sihir pemanggil manusia yang berasal dari era yang jauh dari kami. Kurasa Ms. O'Neil belum memberitahumu ya. Dia sendirilah yang terus-menerus memanggilmu selama sebulan penuh jauh sebelum kapal itu bertemu dengan badai yang kau musnahkan itu. Anuuu…Aku tahu ini sangat tidak sopan bagiku… Tapi kau kangen dunia-mu 'kan?_"

"_Well… Iya. Ya 'kan, Kagami-kun?_" jawab Kuroko sambil melirik ke Kagami yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"_Yah, begitulah. Apa kalian bisa menjamin bahwa kami bisa pulang dengan selamat di sana?_" tanya Kagami sedikit kesal seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Kami bisa menjamin itu. Tidak usah pikirkan lamanya perjalanan ini, soalnya waktu kalian 'terhenti' di sini, karena di sini memang bukan era kalian. Begitu pula dengan Ymirelmir. Nah, saatnya berpisah! Alexi, jaga O'Neil dan yang lain! Titip salam ke teman-teman yang lain ya!_" ujar Roxy sambil mengangsurkan koper-koper terakhir milik salah satu dari awaknya ke Alexi.

"_Ya! Bye, bye, Kak Roxy!_" Alexi pamit sebelum menaiki kapal itu dengan membawa koper-koper tersebut.

_Hyuuga-senpai… Apa kau tidak bakal heran atau kaget ketika aku menceritakan hal ini…_Kuroko mendesah lemah. Harus ia akui, masalah ini kian rumit seiring dengan datangnya mereka berdua ke era tersebut. Ia kepingin sekali pulang sekarang juga, namun keadaannya benar-benar membuatnya terjebak dengan sukses di era ini.

PUK PUK.

Roxy menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko, "_Jangan khawatir, Sky Emp—maksudku Mr. Kuroko. Kami berdua yang akan menjaga dan membawa kalian ke tempat yang benar._"

Kuroko masih tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun dari mereka berdua. Malahan, ia ingin curhat kepada sang kekasihnya tentang hal itu. Entah kenapa, perasaannya semakin tidak enak dan suasananya bertambah gelap dan penuh kemuraman.

"_Tolong bersabar, Lord Kuroko. Barangkali Flame Emperor mempunyai cara untuk membawa kalian kembali ke era kalian. Aku berjanji, aku akan membawa kalian pulang ke sana._" hibur Hartmann sambil memeluk pemuda imut dan termung—eh terkurang tinggi itu. Meski ia berusaha menghiburnya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena telah berbuat salah kepadanya beberapa jam yang lalu. _Aku harus menebus kesalahan ini…_

Roxy yang menghela napas lega melihat Hartmann yang kini melembut perasaannya, lalu beralih ke Alexi yang sudah mengangkat jangkar beserta tali yang mengikat kapal itu dengan cekatan. Marlina masih bersender pada salah satu sisi kapal yang menghadap ke mereka dari atas. Terdengar samar-samar perintah kaptennya untuk berlayar. Manik _sapphire_-nya memandang kapal itu dengan tatapan rindu.

_Sudah lama ya, aku tidak pernah begini…Terpaksa meninggalkan kapal tercinta untuk menemani seseorang…_ Diam-diam Roxy meringis sedih.

"_Kak! Kak Roxy!_"

Kepala Roxy lalu mendongkak ke dekat pintu masuk dek atas, mendapati Marlina melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya dengan tangisan yang mengiringi wajah imutnya, "_Jaga diri ya, Kak Roxy! Dah-dah, Kak Hartmann! Ja-Jaga diri ya, Lord Kuroko! Lord Kagami! Sampaikan salam untuk Kak Pravil!_"

CIPYAK! PYAK! PYAK!

Kapal itu mulai bergerak menjauhi dermaga itu. Roxy yang kini tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, langsung mengejar Marlina hingga ke ujung dermaga itu, mengomat-gamitkan perkataan perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan. Hartmann yang melihat Roxy sampai sedemikian sedihnya, lalu menjelaskan ke Kagami, "_Ms. McLaughlin jarang sekali meninggalkan kapalnya. Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya ia meninggalkan kapal itu. Pasti ia sangat sedih, karena kali ini tugasnya akan memakan waktu yang sangat banyak._"

"_Memangnya kenapa dengan dia? Maksudku, kenapa ia tidak ikut saja ke kapal itu?_" tanya Kagami sedikit tidak peduli.

"_Bisa saja ia ikut mereka, namun dia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab karena dialah yang menyeret kalian ke sini. Makanya, ia memilih ikut aku mengawasi dan mendampingi kalian sampai kalian bisa pulang ke dunia kalian. Lagian, keahlian ia juga sangat dibutuhkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalian tahu?"_ jawab Hartmann menyeringai pahit.

"_Eh? Keahlian?_" Kali ini Kuroko ikut bertanya.

"_Ya. Ia jago membujuk petinggi lain untuk meringankan beban kalian. Ingat, kalian tidak cuma akan diserbu oleh para pembunuh yang mungkin saja berniat menghabisi nyawa kalian, namun juga kerakusan para pejabat pemerintahan di seluruh dunia. Tidak selamanya pejabat instansi pemerintahan pada era ini baik lho. Malah, ada juga yang terlibat dalam pertempuran berdarah dan sebagainya._" jawab Hartmann menerawang ke masa lalunya.

_Pejabat ya… Hanya satu orang itu…Aku harus membunuhnya sebelum dia berencana membunuhku… Demi Sky Emperor…_ Diam-diam Hartmann mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mengekspresikan kekesalannya kepada orang yang _itu_.

"_Ini juga demi keselamatan kalian…_" lanjutnya lirih.

"_Benar juga._" Kagami mengimbuhinya dengan pasrah.

Mereka bertiga lalu balik memandang Roxy yang berdiri di ujung dermaga, menyaksikan kapalnya yang sudah berlayar jauh dari dermaganya. Roxy sendiri lalu berbalik dan berjalan kemari dengan wajah diusap-usap dengan punggung telapak tangan kanannya, menghapus air matanya. Dari lubuk hati, Kuroko juga merasa bersalah kepadanya, karena dirinya dan Kagamilah, wanita tegar dan kuat itu sampai harus berpisah dengan teman-teman terbaiknya. _Pasti sangat sakit kalau berpisah dengan mereka…_

Langkah kaki Roxy membawanya makin dekat dengan mereka bertiga. Roxy yang masih terisak, lalu membuka pembicaraan baru, "_Nahhh… Sudah, jangan tanyakan kenapa aku bisa nangis seperti ini. Hartmann, kita harus ke mana dulu?_"

Hartmann lalu menyambutnya sambil memeluk Roxy yang cukup terpukul atas perpisahan itu. Ia lalu menjawab seraya menoleh ke Kuroko dan Kagami, "_Kita… Kita akan berlayar ke utara Perancis. Kita akan menunggu waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi, karena Mr. Łuchweizscz dan Ms. Oxenstjärna sedang menentukan tempatnya dan akan mengirim surat ke kita. Untuk sementara kita tinggal di katedral Pravil dulu._"

"_Baik, Ms. Hartmann_." sahut Kagami dan Kuroko serempak.

Roxy yang masih cegukan akibat tangisannya tadi, berbisik ke Hartmann dalam bahasa Middle-English, "_**Kota mana yah, kira-kira?**_"

"_**Sebisanya di kota Calais, Boulogne, Le Havre, Cherbourg, atau St. Brieuc... Kuharap di Le Havre…**_" jawabnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[ Katedral Pravil di pinggiran kota Waterford, pagi hari seminggu kemudian. ]**

TOK TOK.

"_Kami dari kantor pos! Ada surat untuk Anda!_"

Pravil yang sedang berdoa di katedralnya, perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, di mana pintu itu diketuk dengan pelan. Ia lalu menyudahi doa pagi harinya, dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri pintu itu. Begitu ia membuka pintunya, ia mendapatinya ada seorang laki-laki berpakaian khas pengantar surat. Di tasnya yang berat terlihat gemuk, sepertinya ia baru saja memulai hari-harinya.

Si pengantar surat itu lalu berkata dengan lirih, "_Surat Anda datang dari Ms. Oxenstjärna, Mr. Mullineaux._"

Wajah sang pastor itu berseri-seri. Ia lalu mengambil surat itu dengan nada senang, "_Terima kasih, Tuan. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kehidupan Anda!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy, Koris, Pravil, Alexi, Talia / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Eropa Barat, OC, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : YAY! Aku sengaja membagi chapter ini menjadi banyak kejadian, karena peran para Emperor dan anak-anak dari masa sekarang mulai aktif sekarang! Oh ya, _timing_ di era 14XX dengan era Kagami dan Kuroko bisa berbeda karena merupakan perbedaan _time_-nya, bisa jadi 1 minggu di abad 14XX hanya sama dengan 1 hari dan demikian juga sebaliknya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Paris, tanggal DD bulan MM tahun 14XX._

_Selamat pagi / siang / malam._

_Semoga Tuhan memberkati Anda berempat._

_Kami sudah dengar beritanya dari Ms. McLaughlin, kalian berempat berencana memulai perjalanan usai menginvestigasi Sky Emperor, ya? Ms. Hartmann, dari lubuk hati kami, kami sangat kaget ketika menerima surat yang mengatakan bahwa Anda sudah yakin kalau Anda sudah benar-benar bertemu dengan Sky Emperor tanpa memberitahu pejabat pemerintahan yang menugaskanmu. Benar-benar nekat._

_Yah, kami sendiri memutuskan untuk mengambil sikap statis terhadap keributan yang terjadi di angkatan kami._

_Mr. Łuchweizscz sendiri memutuskan untuk membekukan masa jabatannya sebagai Letjen Korps Ksatria St. Petersburg di Russia dan juga jabatannya sebagai ketua korps ksatria di angkatan asalnya—negara Polandia—segera setelah menerima surat dari kalian. Saya sendiri memutuskan untuk tetap bergerak di bawah laskar korps sihir Kerajaan Swedia. Kalian tahu tidak, negaraku mendadak memutuskan untuk netral terhadap kejadian ini?_

_Mengenai tujuan kalian kali ini, saya sarankan agar kalian berlayar ke kota Calais, Perancis Utara. Kami sebenarnya berniat mengajak Ms. de Blais untuk bertemu kalian bareng kami, karena kami pikir Ms. de Blais cukup kuat untuk menambah pengawal. Mr. Łuchweizscz sendiri tidaklah cukup kalau harus mendampingi sang Sky Emperor. Lagian, Ms. de Blais sebenarnya juga hendak bertolak ke Asia. Dan kebetulan sekali... Kami berkumpul di kota Calais secara bebarengan. Mr. Łuchweizscz datang ke kota itu dua minggu yang lalu, aku sehari setelahnya dan Ms. de Blais tiga hari sesudah aku. _

_Ketika kami menerima surat dari kalian, kami baru saja sampai di kota Paris, kebetulan sekali, bukan?_

_Nah, saya sudah sediakan akomodasi serta tiket kapal di Inggris. Kebetulan, kakakku Diana tinggal di sana dan tentunya kalian (minus Mr. Kuroko dan Mr. Kagami) sudah kenal dengannya 'kan? Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan, dan titip salam untuk kak Marlina dan Ms. Alexi. Jangan lupa untuk tetap jaga pola makan, Ms. McLaughlin!_

_Tertanda,_

_Theresia Oxenstjärna / Rhee Oxenstjärna._

.

.

.

**[ Sehari setelahnya ]**

("_Text_" = bahasa Irlandia, "_**Text**_" = bahasa Middle-English)

PYAK! PYAK!

Hari yang sangat dinanti-nantikan kuartet itu akhirnya tiba juga.

Pagi yang indah menyambut dermaga pelabuhan kota Waterford, di mana mereka akan memulai _start line_-nya.

Kagami yang sudah menyimpan pakaian SMA Seirinnya, rupanya sudah bergaya khas bangsawan Inggris. Setelan pakaian kebesaran dengan lengan menggelembung dan berlipat-lipat—kalau tidak disebut agak kusut—pada semua bagiannya melekat pada tubuh Kagami dan Kuroko, plus dekorasi pada lehernya sehingga mereka lebih tepat dipandang sebagai duo ilmuwan daripada duo bangsawan.

Lain lagi dengan Hartmann, ia masih mengenakan pakaian tidak sopan seperti halnya McLaughlin—sebuah tanktop berwarna ungu bergariskan kuning dan celana ketat berwarna magenta. Lengan bawahnya juga dipasangi semacam stoking berwarna ungu bercorak khas batik dengan warna garisnya putih keperakan. Di atas rambut ungunya, ada baret berwarna merah yang berhiaskan sebuah bulu burung berwarna merah dan warna dominannya merah dengan dua garis berwarna masing-masing hijau di bawah dan kuning di atas.

"_Well, ayo kita mulai._" ujar Hartmann sambil mengangkat koper-kopernya dengan enteng.

"_Osh!_" Kuroko dan Kagami mengamini perkataan Hartmann.

Roxy yang masih berpakaian khas _pirate_, lantas menimpalinya, "_Kita akan berlayar selama kira-kira 4 sampai 10 hari ke Aberystwyth, namun karena kita adalah kelompok penyihir dengan misi khusus, saya bisa menyewa kapal lain. Jika menggunakan sihir, kita dapat mengurangi harinya menjadi hanya 2 hari saja atau bahkan hanya kira-kira 23 jam. Itu pun jika kita menggunakan sihir punya Lord Kuroko._"

"_Ossshh—._"

BRUK.

Mereka berempat menangkap suara yang jelas-jelas berasal dari belakang Kagami. Begitu mereka menoleh, di sana terdapat Kagami yang menangkap tubuh Kuroko yang pingsan. Hartmann dan McLaughlin segera panik, dan tiba-tiba Kuroko yang terkulai lemah menggeliat di kedua tangan Kagami yang menopangnya, "_**Uuugghh...**_"

_Tunggu... Rasanya aku kenal dengan suara itu... _Hartmann dan dua temannya menyadari suara tersebut.

"_**Sial...**_" ujar sosok tersebut sedikit kesal seraya berdiri lagi dengan bantuan Kagami. Beruntung mereka kali ini sudah tidak kaget lagi akan keberadaan_nya_.

Kagami yang melihat sosok sahabatnya yang kini berganti kepribadian menjadi sosok yang _itu_, lantas bertanya dengan panik, "_Ke-Kenapa kau malah muncul di saat beginian, Kuro—eh maksudku... Yang Kuroko Tetsuryu-san...?_"

Kuroko Tetsuryu sang _Sky Emperor_ lantas memijat-mijat dahinya, "_**Aku barusan mendapatkan sinyal buruk... Entah kenapa ada semacam pesan telepati dari Seiji—maksudku Flame Emperor bahwa ada kejadian yang mendadak... Entah apa itu artinya. Tapi susah juga kalau harus bergerak sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya-sama masih tertidur di dalam tubuhnya sendiri...**_"

Roxy lalu memijat bagian belakang lehernya dengan malas, "_**Sulit dipercaya, kau ternyata malah muncul lagi, Lord Tetsuryu... Eh, kau yang muncul di saat ini biasanya akan disadari oleh semua orang di sini, lho?**_"

"_**Jangan khawatir, Ms. McLaughlin. Aura saya lebih sulit dikenali, karena pada dasarnya semua anggota Sky Tribe memang beraura minim... Kemudian satu lagi.**_" Sang _Sky Emperor_ mengulas senyuman khasnya, yang membuat dua wanita yang sangat tangguh itu _blushing_ parah.

"_**Apakah itu, Lord Tetsuryu?**_" Kali ini gantian Hartmann yang bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"_**Di dalam tubuh ini, aku pasti akan sangat kesulitan mengendalikan kekuatan udara ini... Jadi tolong ajarkan Kuroko Tetsuya-sama untuk mengendalikannya, sebagai ganti aku...**_" bisik sang _Sky Emperor_ lirih sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bergantian dengan sang 'cicit buyut'-nya menampakkan diri di depan mereka bertiga.

**-xXx-**

**[ Di utara hutan belantara antara negara Thailand, Vietnam dan negara-negara tetangganya, sore harinya ]**

("_Text_" = bahasa Melayu Kuno)

GRATAK GRATAK.

CRASSHHH! ZRUGGGHHHH!

Sejumlah sulur kayu raksasa menyerbu pedesaan yang berada jauh di utara hutan belantara itu. Banyak api yang mengerubungi pedesaan itu, dan semua penduduk desa itu berhamburan dengan wajah ketakutan. Banyak di antara mereka yang dibunuh dengan brutalnya, tidak terkecuali kepala desa itu. Sekelompok manusia yang lain, mengenakan tudung hitam yang besar terlihat membawa pedang yang berlumurkan darah para korbannya, dan juga di antara mereka ada seorang laki-laki yang berwujud sangat jelek.

Laki-laki itu berambut hijau terang dengan wajah penuh bercak kehitaman yang menjalar hingga melewati sisi kanan wajahnya dari sisi yang berlawanan dan juga sampai pada tangan kirinya. Pada tangan kanannya justru terlihat sulur yang terbelah-belah menjadi tidak terhingga, dan banyak diantaranya yang tertanam dalam tanah dan juga membunuh korbannya lewat tangan tersebut.

SRESH SRESH ZRUGH!

Manik _emerald_-nya memandang kehancuran yang terjadi pada pedesaan itu, dan ia kemudian berkomentar dengan sinis, "_Semua manusia di sini tidaklah berguna... Bagaimana aku bisa berkembang jika mangsanya tidak seberapa?_"

"_Hihihi... Jangan khawatir, Emperor-ku. Sedikit lagi ke utara, kau akan menginjak daerah kekuasaan Hóng Wáng-Seiji... Bunuh dia dan klaimkan Sky Emperor. Kami, Forest Tribe, siap membantumu setiap saat._" Tiba-tiba di belakang pria berambut hijau gelap itu, seorang pria berambut _raven_ dengan poni dibelah persis di tengahnya muncul sembari memeluk leher milik pria tersebut.

"_Flame Emperor, huh... Apa tidak ada sinyal keberadaan Emperor yang lain? Aku... Aku ingin kehancuran semua Emperor dan hanya diriku yang bertahan hidup..._" ujar pria yang disebut _Emperor_ itu datar.

"_Bahkan hampir semua Emperor sudah muncul, kecuali sang Magic Emperor... Apa perintahmu selanjutnya, _Midorima?" tanya pria itu menyeringai kejam.

Midorima, nama lain sang _Forest Emperor_ tersebut, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit oranye yang mewarnai hari tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, ia lalu berkata dengan penuh amarah, "_Hancurkan semua pedesaan dan berikan aku makanan yang enak. Sepertinya si bodoh Ground Emperor belum juga menemukan Tribe-nya sendiri... Bawa dia kemari dan akan kumakan jiwanya. Dan satu lagi._"

Pria itu dengan khidmat menggangguk, "_Ya, Emperor?_"

Seringaian penuh makna dan niat yang terselubung terlukiskan dari bibir dingin Midorima, "_Siapkan pasukan untuk menggempur daerah Flame Emperor usai berhasil memakan jiwa Ground Emperor. Dengan kekuatan gabungan itu, aku mungkin bisa menahan api laharnya Flame Emperor. Kau adalah bawahan terbaikku, jadi lakukannya dengan cepat, _Takao."

GRIT.

"_Hihihi... Baiklah, Yang Mulia Forest Emperor... Semuanya demi Forest Tribe! ! !_" Takao, sang bawahan Midorima, lalu bersimpuh dengan agung di belakang Midorima dan seketika lenyap ditelan bumi.

Begitu Midorima menyadari bahwa Takao sang bawahannya sudah hilang pergi entah ke mana, ia lalu mengangsurkan tangan bersulur-sulurnya, dan menggerakkannya untuk menghancurkan tubuh para manusia malang yang terjebak dalam lilitan sulur kayu berbahayanya, "_Sky Emperor, huh... Kuroko, aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi dirimu. Kuat atau tidaknya tergantung lidahku, Kuroko._"

**-xXx-**

**[ Era Kagami dan Kuroko, SMA Seirin sore hari sehari kemudian ]**

PLUK PLUK.

BRUK.

BRAAKKK.

"Jeeezzz... Semua yang dibutuhkan tupai kecil ini..." desis Riko kesal.

Di depannya, setumpuk buku yang bersampul cokelat tua terlihat menjulang tinggi di atas salah satu meja perpustakaan SMA Seirin. Kini, Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki dan Kiyoshi berdiri bareng Momoi yang sudah 'diundang' Riko untuk masuk—jika tidak menggunakan kata menyusup—serta si tupai mungil nan imut itu. Tupai itu lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Oke, semuanya sudah siap-cit. Ayo kita selidiki-cit."

Momoi lalu mengambil buku pertama dari tiga 'gedung buku' itu dan mulai membuka sampulnya. Riko, Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga juga mengambil buku yang lain, sedangkan Izuki membukakan satu-satunya gulungan besar berisikan map dunia pada abad ke 15. Tupai itu lalu berjalan di atas gulungan map itu dan menunjuk daerah yang sekarang adalah perbatasan barat negara China, "Daerah ini kira-kira menjadi TKP peperangan para Emperor pada tahun 11XX-cit. Aku ingin mencari informasi apapun yang mungkin ada kaitannya dengan cara mengirim aku kembali ke era itu-cit."

"Lantas apa hubungannya dengan daerah itu, Ymirelmir?" tanya Izuki masih penasaran.

"Dengar. Ada kemungkinan di eraku sudah ada yang memulai pergerakannya—musuh bersama kami-cit. Kemungkinannya di situlah akan terjadi _The Holy Tribe War II_ alias Perang Suku Suci II-cit. Aku tidak ingin diriku terjebak di sini selama-lamanya, jadi aku ingin memberi kalian informasi agar bisa menanyakannya ke siapa saja yang mengetahuinya-cit." jawab tupai itu tegas.

"Eh? Itu mah akan tambah sulit dong, Ymir-chan." sela Momoi dari balik buku bersampul merah tua.

Tupai yang bernama Ymirelmir itu lalu mendelik ke gadis berdada subur itu, dan kemudian membantahnya, "Justru itu, di era ini memberi informasi kepada seseorang adalah hal yang bagus-cit. Siapa tahu bisa di-_follow_ oleh seseorang yang tahu sesuatu tentang ini-cit. Eh, bagaimana nasib temanmu yang jatuh sakit itu, Ms. Momoi-cit?"

Gadis berambut pink itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku belum mengunjunginya hari ini, namun kelihatannya masih belum pulih. Aomine-kun masih dalam status _comatose_ dan bahkan mungkin akan bertambah parah. Tuh, ada bercak hitam di tubuhnya—."

DEG.

"—lalu dia kadang-kadang terlihat hidup, kadang pula terlihat mati. Merepotkan banget, menyusahkan mamanya saja!" sambung Momoi kesal.

Riko lalu menyandarkan pelipis sebelah kanannya pada telapak tangan kanannya dengan siku tangan itu menyentuh meja tersebut, "Aomine benar-benar deh. Momoi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu penyakit yang menyerangnya? Terlihat aneh kalau dia seperti itu... Seperti zombi saja."

Momoi cuma bisa menggeleng pelan, "Sampai sekarang dokter sedang menelitinya. Bisa dibilang, ini kasus yang sangat langka, begitulah kata mamanya Aomine-kun. Haaahhh... Payah deh. Kalau Aomine-kun sudah sembuh, aku yang bakal menggebuk terus memberi latihan _Hellish_ dengan resep yang diberikan Aka-chan waktu SMP dulu!"

DEG.

KRING KRING KRING.

"Hyuuga! HP-mu berbunyi tuh!" Riko mendelik ke Hyuuga dan memberi peringatan.

"Ah iya, sebentar mau keluar—."

"Nggak usah, tidak ada orang di sini kecuali kita. Petugas perpustakaan saja sudah pulang dari tadi, aku yang dititipi kuncinya nih." sanggah Riko.

"Baiklah."

Hyuuga lalu mengambil HP bercorak merah tua yang ada di balik saku celana seragam _gakuran_ SMA Seirinnya dan kemudian membuka _screen_ dan menekan tombol hijaunya. Beberapa selang setelah deringan kedua, akhirnya yang meneleponnya bersuara juga, "Hyuuga! Aku Ootsubo, kapten tim basket Shuutoku, masih ingatkah kau?"

Sang kapten klub basket SMA Seirin ini lalu menggangguk pelan sambil membuka halaman berikutnya buku yang dipegangnya, "Yaaaa, waktu pertandingan WC lalu kita sempat tukar-tukaran nomor HP bareng kapten dari Yosen, Touou dan Kaijou, bukan? Ada apa, Ootsubo-san?"

"Ada berita buruk. Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak ada kaitannya dengan kalian, namun karena aku tidak tahu nomor Momoi Satsuki dan Wakamatsu yang tadi kutelepon sebelumnya memberitahuku bahwa Momoi ada di perpustakaan SMA Seirin, jadi kau kuhubungi. Jangan khawatir, kau juga berhak diberitahu kok, Hyuuga." ujar Ootsubo di seberang HP-nya.

Hyuuga menggangguk pelan, "Yaaa. Kasih tahu aja, Ootsubo-san."

"Barusan Wakamatsu menerima telepon dari ibunya Momoi, katanya Momoi harus cepat kemari ke RS Yumekijima. Kondisi Aomine Daiki itu memburuk." ujar Ootsubo lirih.

DEG.

Wajah Hyuuga memucat mendengar berita tersebut. _Kondisi Aomine memburuk? Apa jangan-jangan seperti apa yang dikatakan Momoi tadi?_

Ootsubo lalu meneruskannya, "Aku juga tidak tahu ini ada kaitan dengan Aomine atau apa… Sebaiknya kalian waspada saja. Dua dari anggota tim reguler basket SMA-ku tidak masuk hari ini, dan satu dari mereka alasannya kurang jelas. Si _shooter_ Midorima itu tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit, namun tadi siang aku dan ketua kelasnya mendapat telepon dari ayahnya, bahwa kondisi Midorima kritis hanya dalam hitungan beberapa jam setelah jatuh sakit. Yang lain, Takao, belum diketahui secara pasti keadaannya"

DEG DEG!

"Sudah ya, titip salam untuk anak-anak Seirin dan Momoi!" pamit Ootsubo.

TUT TUT.

Hyuuga mendesah lemah, napasnya sedikit memburu selagi ia menatap HP kesayangannya. Mata _raven_-nya Hyuuga lalu beralih dari _screen_ HP-nya ke teman-teman yang menanti kabar darinya. Kapten klub basket SMA Seirin itu lalu menjelaskan apa yang disampaikan Ootsubo kepada mereka, "Momoi, kata Ootsubo, Wakamatsu bilang kalau kau harus cepat pergi ke RS Yumekijima. Kondisi Aomine memburuk."

DEG.

Momoi langsung memasang wajah pucat, "Be-Benarkah, Hyuuga-kun…?"

Satu anggukan menyakinkan datang dari Hyuuga.

"Oh tidak. Riko-chan, Hyuuga-kun dan teman-teman, aku permisi dulu ya! Maaf ya Ymir-chan!" Momoi dengan tergesa-gesa membereskan tas sekolah Touounya dan berlari pelan menjauhi Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut. Setelah terdengar suara pintu dibanting cukup keras, Hyuuga lalu memijat lehernya sekali lagi, merasa sangat capek.

Riko lalu bertanya kepada Hyuuga dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Kau pasti menyembunyikan berita yang lain, Hyuuga."

"Iya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghindari hal itu. Dengar, Midorima dan Takao absen sekolah dan latihan basket hari ini, dan keadaan Midorima katanya sakit dan masuk fase kritis hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam setelah ia jatuh sakit. Penyakitnya belum diketahui, sedangkan keadaan Takao hingga sekarang belum diketahui." jelas Hyuuga melepas kacamatanya.

DEG!

"A-Apa benar…?" tanya Izuki tidak percaya.

"Terlalu aneh kalau disebut kebetulan… Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi…!" sahut Riko panik.

CIT!

Empat pasang mata langsung melirik suara cicitan yang penuh amarah itu. Mereka mendapati si tupai mungil itu kini sudah mengeluarkan aura sadis seperti sang Emperor a.k.a Akashi. Mata hitamnya menyipit dengan dingin dan sang tupai itu lalu berkata dengan hawa membunuh, "Itu… Itu pasti ulah _The Emperor of Darkness_ dan organisasi itu! Ru-Rupanya mereka sudah be-bergerak duluan-cit…! Nyawa orang yang bernama Midorima, Aomine dan Takao kemungkinan besar dalam bahaya-cit!"

**-xXx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nee, apa kau cemas akan upacara itu, Akashi-niisama?"_

_Dua gelengan kepala menjawab pertanyaan yang lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran tersebut. _

_Dua insan yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang lebat dan berbunga, terdiam sejenak. Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah membara memasang wajah usil dan sedikit cemas, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut biru cerah yang memasang wajah sebal. Laki-laki dewasa itu bersandar pada sisi pohon yang berlawanan dengan anak gadis itu, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya. _

"_Apa kau bakal khawatir aku akan hilang, Tetsumi sayang?" godanya jahil._

_PUH._

_Gadis itu menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, dan membalasnya dengan nada sebal pula, "Akashi-niisama menyebalkan. Bagaimana aku yang hanyalah seorang manusia ini bisa mencintai seorang Emperor yang kuat seperti Akashi-niisama. Pada dasarnya..."_

"…_Hukum Immortalitas melarang seorang Emperor mencintai manusia yang benar-benar tidak mempunyai sihir sama sekali? Payah benar jadi wanita. Kau seharusnya tahu jawabanku, Tetsumi." sambung pria yang bernama Akashi ini sambil bergerak mendekati sisi pohon di mana sang gadis berpakaian kimono tradisional bercorakan sakura berwarna biru cerah sebagai warna dominan._

_Manik rubinya melihat gadis itu menunduk ke tanah dan diam-diam menetaskan air matanya. _

_TES TES._

_Jujur, laki-laki dewasa itu sangat benci kalau harus melihat gadis pilihannya—yang sekaligus sangat dicintainya melebihi siapapun—mencucurkan air matanya karena sedih akan suatu hal. Tangisan seperti itu bagaikan menusuk dahinya dengan pedang yang paling tajam dan kuat, sangat menyakitkan. _

_GRASP._

_Laki-laki itu kemudian memegangi kedua pundak gadis itu, dan mengeratkannya dengan penuh tekad dan kasih sayang, "Kau seharusnya tahu, Tetsumi. Aku tidak akan pernah memilih pasangan mana pun dari sejumlah Suku Suci dalam upacara pertunangan tersebut. Jika mau, aku akan menikahimu dan kita akan membuat keturunan, tidak peduli statusku sebagai seorang Flame Emperor!" _

_DEG._

"_Ma-Mana mungkin!"_

_PLAAAKKK._

_Satu tamparan melayang di pipi sebelah kiri lelaki yang bernama Akashi itu. _

_Mata rubinya melihat mata cyan-nya berkaca-kaca, dan gadis itu lalu meneruskannya dengan setengah membentak, "Akashi-niisama mending cari pasangan di luar sana! Aku tidak akan pernah cocok denganmu! Kenapa Kakak memilih aku yang hanyalah budak dari Dinasti Sun; yang diperjual-belikan dari rumahku…? !" _

_JLEB._

_Bentakan gadis itu menusuk ulu hati sang Flame Emperor itu. Hati laki-laki itu tersayat-sayat mendengar bentakan tersebut. _

"_Ki-Kita hanyalah teman baik saja… Tidak…Aku hanyalah salah satu dari ribuan budak yang melayani Dinasti Sun! Kau harus tahu itu! Maafkan saya, Kak Hóng!" Gadis itu lalu mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu keluar dari jalurnya, dan segera berlari menjauhinya secepat mungkin._

_DRAP DRAP DRAP._

"_He-Hei Tetsumi—."_

_Sayang sekali, gadis itu keburu sudah menghilang begitu Akashi hendak menangkapnya. Kini harga dirinya sebagai seorang 'laki-laki' benar-benar runtuh hanya karena ini—ditolak cintanya oleh gadis tersebut. Baginya, semua wanita di dunia sama saja, dan yang membedakan Tetsumi itu dengan wanita lain adalah karena spesialnya gadis itu baginya._

**.**

**.**

"_Hóng-sama…Anda mendapatkan surat dari Kuroko Tetsumi-san, mantan pelayan keluarga Dinasti Sun…"_

_Tangan kanan laki-laki berambut merah membara itu segera mematahkan kuas yang dipakainya selagi ia menulis risetnya. Mata rubinya menatap tajam salah satu pelayan wanita yang bertampang Cina tulen. Wanita itu menundukkan tubuh bagian atasnya tujuh puluh lima derajat dan menyodorkan laki-laki dewasa itu sepucuk surat yang berupa gulungan kecil bersampul merah._

_Laki-laki itu lalu menanyainya dengan nada kesal, "Kau bilang apa? 'Mantan'…?"_

"_Saya memohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya, namun Kuroko Tetsumi-san baru kemarin lusa meminta diberhentikan oleh sang Kaisar. Semua ini atas permintaan wanita tersebut, dan satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan di Istana Terlarang ini hanyalah surat ini. Saya dititipi surat ini kala dia sudah benar-benar angkat kaki dari wilayah ini." pelayan itu menjelaskan dengan penuh kepasrahan._

_BRUK._

_Pelayan itu segera terkesiap kaget, dan segera menaruhkan surat itu di dekat mulut pintu, dan segera keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa memberi salam. _

_BLAM!_

_Belum-belum pelayan malang itu melihatnya, laki-laki itu sudah menghantamkan tangan kanannya yang diselumuti api di atas meja kerjanya yang sudah hancur lebur. Napasnya terdengar memburu, dan pria itu hanya menggumam lemah, "Kenapa kau malah lari dariku…Kenapa…? Bukannya kita sudah berjanji kita akan selalu bersama, Tetsumi…?"_

**.**

**.**

_Tahun demi tahun berlalu._

_Semua kenangan di masa lalunya kini benar-benar terkubur dan dikunci oleh ambisinya untuk membesarkan kerajaan Cina bersama sang Kaisar. Melupakan cinta pertamanya, dan juga dirinya yang polos serta candaan yang menghangatkan hari-hari panjangnya. Hingga suatu saat, laki-laki yang tak kunjung menua itu lalu mampir ke negara tetangganya yang berada di arah timur…_

…_Dan mimpi buruk serta ketakutan yang terpenjarakan di dalam hatinya perlahan menguar hendak menguasai pikirannya…_

…_Ketika ia menyaksikan dua manusia yang terbunuh kala bertarung melawan sesuatu yang mengerikan di saat ia hendak mengunjungi daerah pedesaan tak berpenghuni yang digosipkan masyarakat. Gosip itu menyebutkan, daerah itu dikutuk dan banyak arwah-arwah yang menakutinya, bahkan beberapa laki-laki paruh baya yang dikabarkan hilang ketika masuk ke daerah itu._

_Satu dari dua mayat itu adalah seorang wanita tua bersurai biru yang menjelma menjadi putih keperakan, sebuah tanda penuaan yang terjadi padanya sebagaimana halnya manusia biasa. Sebilah pedang menghunus persis jantungnya, menghabisinya seketika._

_Dan yang lainnya… Ia tidak asing dengan wajah itu. Seorang gadis yang jelas sebaya dengan gadis pujaannya dulu, hanya saja ia memiliki warna rambut merah menyala dengan warna mata biru seperti gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Gadis muda itu tewas dengan kepala ditusuk oleh beberapa pisau kecil. Otaknya memutar akal, menemukan satu fakta yang mengejutkan sekaligus sangat menyakitkan…_

…_Bahwa wanita tua itu adalah Tetsumi, gadis yang selalu diidamkannya, dan gadis itu kemungkinan besar adalah __**anak**__nya sendiri…_

_Setelah menyaksikan neraka itu, gigi roda waktu kembali berputar dengan kejinya, tidak pernah mempedulikan tangisan serta kutukan yang dilancarkan dari lubuk hati laki-laki berambut merah membara itu; mengutuki kematian wanita tua yang harusnya dipinang dan dinikahinya dulu dan juga anaknya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

Sneak Peek

"_Teman-teman! Kita sudah tiba di pelabuhan Aberystwyth! Persiapkan diri kalian, kita akan dijemput oleh Diana Oxenstjärna!_"

.

"_Ayo, kita temukan jalan untuk kembali ke era kita, Kagami-kun. Mohon bantuannya ya, Kak McLaughlin dan Kak Hartmann!_"

.

'…—_nahkan…—sab…—mi…_'

.

"_Namaku Jormungand, sang ular raksasa yang akan menghancurkan dunia."_

.

"_Hati-hati, semuanya! Makhluk ini rasanya mengerikan…_"


	11. Chapter 11

**[ 22 jam setelah keberangkatannya dari Waterford ]**

PYAK! PYAK!

Sebuah kapal besar menambatkan jangkarnya di dekat dermaga suatu kota yang indah, mengawali kegiatannya di pagi-pagi buta tersebut. Di tiang keduanya terkibarkan bendera negara Irlandia, dan beberapa orang terlihat keluar dari dalam kabinnya. Dan seorang wanita berambut merah keunguan kedapatan sedang bersandar pada sisi kanan kapal tersebut, memandangi para petugas pelabuhan yang akan menggotong dan melakukan tugasnya.

Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap dua orang temannya yang sedang berlatih sesuatu di atas dek kapalnya sambil berkata dengan tegas dan cempreng, "_Teman-teman! Kita sudah tiba di pelabuhan Aberystwyth! Persiapkan diri kalian, kita akan dijemput oleh Diana Oxenstjärna!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Legend of Emperors**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari game lain (Marlina, Roxy, Ygress, Manston, Alexi, Talia / **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company) dan menggunakan _surname_ khas Eropa Barat, OC, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : MATTE MATTE MATTE MOU YADA YADA YADA YADAAA—*salah setting* Oke, chap ini sudah keluar! Selamat membaca ya~ makasih ya yang udah review, fav, follow! AI LAF YU~ *dikeplang* oh iya maaf kalau fanfic ini absen _update _minggu lalu, soalnya Mun sedang sakit, jadi mohon maaf u.u

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yaaaa. Latihan hari ini sudah cukup._" ujar wanita yang lain, kali ini yang berambut biru dongker dan panjang bergelombang sedikit puas.

Di depannya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru cerah membungkuk ala Jepang-nya dan kembali membalas ucapan wanita dewasa yang seksi itu, "_Ya, terima kasih banyak McLaughlin-neesan. Kita sudah sampai di Aberystw—apalah nama itu?_"

Wanita berambut merah keunguan itu menghampiri mereka berdua seraya berkacak pinggang, "_Ya, Mr. Kuroko. McLaughlin, mana Kagami? Apa dia masih mabuk kapal laut ya? Oh ya, jangan lupa membawa koper kalian sendiri-sendiri, aku tidak mau tahu kalau kalian tiba-tiba memprotes kepadaku menyangkut masalah yang berkaitan dengan kopermu._"

Wanita bersurai biru dongker itu tertawa kecil, "_Dasar wanita yang perfeksionis._"

"_**Diam kau, Roxy.**_" bentak wanita tegas itu kesal.

"_**Ya, ya, Nona Hartmann~**_" goda Roxy McLaughlin, demikian nama wanita berambut biru dongker itu, gemas.

"_Anooo…Kenapa harus dijemput oleh Oxenstjärna-san itu?_" sela Kuroko selagi manik heterokromiknya memandang pertikaian kecil di antara dua sahabat yang sedang berdebat sekaligus bercanda itu.

McLaughlin lalu ganti melirik Kuroko, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "_Kita 'kan akan memulai start line-nya di sini. Diana Oxenstjärna akan memberi kita tiket ke kapal lain—lebih bagus lagi kalau kapalnya ada di sini bukannya di London. Repot dong, kalau kita harus naik kereta kuda dan datang ke sana yang notabenenya merupakan daerah kekuasaan Raja nyebelin itu._"

"_Hush, jangan nghina Raja kami dong, McLaughlin._" Hartmann mengingatkannya.

Kuroko menggangguk singkat, dan lalu membuka topik barunya, "_Baiklah… Em, menurut Kakak-kakak sekalian, bagaimana kemampuan saya?_"

Hartmann lalu menepuk pundak sebelah kanan Kuroko dan tersenyum simpel, "_Menurutku ini sudah kemajuan yang sangat pesat, Mr. Kuroko. Bagaimana denganmu, McLaughlin?_"

"_Yaaahh… Setidaknya ia sudah sanggup mengubah arah angin, lalu menyingkirkan awan yang bermasalah, itu sudah bagus. Di buku The Legend of Emperors, Sky Emperor dikatakan mampu mendukung elemen dari Emperor lainnya. Masalahnya, kita kan belum pernah ketemu sama Emperor-Emperor yang lain selain anak ini._" lanjut McLaughlin sambil menunjuk Kuroko.

"_Mendukung elemen? Maksudnya?_" tanya Kuroko yang sedikit sebal karena ditunjuk oleh McLaughlin.

"_Errr…Yah, kalau angin ditambah api bisa menjadi badai api, gitu 'kan? Kalau angin dengan level kekuatan yang sangat tinggi bisa menumbangkan beberapa pohon, semisal topan atau tornado 'kan? Apalagi ditambah air, bisa menjadi badai air, dan mengakibatkan tsunami 'buatan' yang luar biasa. Kalau sama Ground… Nggak tahu juga._" jawab McLaughlin mengingat-ingat apa yang dibacanya.

BRUK.

Sang Tiger yang bersama Kuroko—alias Kagami Taiga—mendadak keluar dari geladak bawah dan kabinnya menuju dek kapal itu seraya membawa banyak barang bawaannya. Dengan kesal ia memprotes mereka bertiga, "_Ke-Kenapa aku malah disuruh bawa barang-barang beginian? !_"

"_Soalnya kau itu laki-laki yang __**perkasa**__._" jawab McLaughlin dan Hartmann bebarengan.

_A-Apa sih perbedaan sikap mereka dengan aku dan Kuroko…? ! Dasar cowok sok imut!_ Kagami dengan senang hati mengdumel, tidak rela kalau dirinya didiskriminasi bahkan dalam era yang super jadul beginian oleh dua wanita modis, seksi dan tidak kalah ganasnya dibanding lima anak uhuk-kurangwaras-uhuk yang pernah ditemuinya di eranya.

Kuroko yang diam-diam tersenyum licik melihat Kagami dijahili oleh dua wanita tersebut, lalu berkata dengan semangat, "_Ayo, kita temukan jalan untuk kembali ke era kita, Kagami-kun. Mohon bantuannya ya, Kak McLaughlin dan Kak Hartmann!_"

**-xXx-**

.

.

.

'_Tetsuya-kun…?_'

PLIK.

Manik heterokromiknya melihat ada sosok lain yang bersemayam di dalam alam dunianya. Cowok yang dipanggil Tetsuya, lalu perlahan berenang dalam alam tersebut menggapai sumber suara itu. Bersamaan dengannya, sumber suara itu mulai menampakkan diri, menjadi seorang cowok yang bermuka sangat mirip dengannya—pengecualian pada tingginya yang sudah melampaui 170 sentimeter.

'_Tetsuya-kun…! Aku benar-benar tidak menduga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!_'

Tetsuya merasa mengenal_nya_. _Jangan-jangan…?_

'_**Sky Emperor-san…?**_'

'_Ya, itu aku! Salam kenal, Tetsuya-kun! Ah, aku sudah bukan Sky Emperor lagi, jadi panggil aku Tetsuryu-sama saja, atau Tetsuryu-kun juga tidak apa-apa._'

Entah kenapa hatinya seraya mengenalnya luar-dalam. Bagaikan… Ia bertemu dengan dirinya di masa lalu. Entah itu benar atau tidak, yang pasti Tetsuya merasa sangat nostalgia ketika bertemu dengan cowok yang 'sama' sepertinya. Ia lalu mengelus sosok tersebut, seraya berbisik dengan pelan, '_**Baiklah… Tetsuryu-san…Aku mau tanya sesuatu…**_'

'_Silakan, Tetsuya-kun!_'

'_**Kau… Siapa sebenarnya kau…? Dan kehangatan ini… Tidak salah lagi…Ini sama seperti saat sesuatu yang bernama The Chosen merasuki tubuhku…**__'_

Sebuah senyuman pahit terukir dari bibir _pinky_-nya.

'_Tetsuya-kun…Aku adalah… Kakek buyutmu._'

PLIK.

Tetsuya ternganga kaget. _Sosok itu…Sky Emp—maksudku Tetsuryu-san… Adalah kakek buyutku? !_

'_**Bagaimana bisa kau yang mirip denganku ini adalah buyutku?**_'

'_Aku tahu kau tidak akan mempercayainya…Namun dengarkan ini. Sebenarnya…Ini adalah kutukan. Semuanya akan berakhir jika kutukan itu mengalahkan kita, para Emperor dan juga semua Tribe…_' jawab sosok itu sambil memeluk Tetsuya dan diam-diam menumpahkan air matanya dalam lekukan leher anak itu.

Tetsuya dengan kikuk bertanya sambil takut-takut mengelusnya, '_**Ku-Kutukan…?**_'

Satu anggukan, dan ia meneruskannya, '_Ya, kutukan…Aku dan Tetsuko-chan…Kami berdua dikutuk menjadi Sky Emperor kala kami lahir ke dunia ini…Aku tidak tahu siapa gerangan yang menjadi ayah kami…Dan ibunda kami yang menderita sepanjang tahun…Pada dasarnya, semua Emperor dilahirkan dalam keadaan dikutuk karena sesuatu…Aku ada permintaan…'_

DEG.

'_**A-Apa permintaanmu, Tetsuryu-san…?**_' tanya Tetsuya sedikit panik.

'…—_nahkan…—sab…—mi…_'

BYAAARRR!

.

.

.

Manik heterokromiknya menemukan secercah cahaya langit yang menyapanya dari jendela.

Cowok berambut biru cerah itu mengedip-gedipkan matanya sesekali, berusaha menyerap apa yang baru saja terjadi belum lama ini. Wangi ombak yang menerjang sesuatu yang dinaikinya menyebar sampai ke dalam kamarnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan ranjangnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut tidurnya yang hebat dan luar biasa itu.

PYUURR! PYAK! PYUUUK!

"_Halo_."

DEG.

Manik heterokromnya menyaksikan seorang pemuda yang benar-benar asing. Pemuda itu berambut silver dengan kedua mata ditutup dengan kain berwarna putih, yang berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang cowok berambut biru cerah itu. Tingginya pun tidaklah seberapa dibanding dengannya—malah jauh kelihatan seperti anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun. Menyeringai tipis, ia langsung mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher sebelah kiri cowok berambut biru cerah itu.

"_**Sudah kuduga, kau adalah Sky Emperor… Namun aku tidak menyangka kau terjebak di dalam tubuh cicitmu sendiri…**_" ujar pemuda itu enteng.

_Si-Siapakah dia…? !_ Cowok yang lebih tua dari pemuda itu malah merasakan aura menjijikan yang keluar dari tubuh anak itu.

"_Oi—_."

BRUAGH.

SWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGG!

Tiba-tiba tubuh cowok bermata heterokrom itu terpental membentur dinding kayu. Tanpa diduga, ia langsung batuk-batuk berdarah, dan otaknya masih lamban dalam mengeksplorasi dan menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Pemuda kecil itu lalu terkikik pelan, "_**Aku tidak menyangka Sky Emperor ternyata selemah ini. Heran deh, kenapa malah dipercayakan ke si bodoh dan brengsek Hóng ya? Hihi.**_"

_Sialan kau_, kutuk cowok itu kesal.

"_**Namamu siapa, hei?**_" tanya anak kecil itu sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke tengah-tengah leher cowok itu.

"_A-Apa maksudmu…?_"

"_Namamu, anak tolol._"

BRUAGH!

OHOK.

_Sial… Dia terlalu kuat! Kuroko Tetsuryu-san… Kumohon, pinjamkan kekuatanmu!_

GLEK.

Tersenyum kecut, ia lalu memosisikan tangan kanannya seolah-olah ia mencengkeram sebuah bola yang cukup besar dan berkata dengan dingin, "_**… Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, pewaris nama Sky Emperor sekaligus penguasa Sky Tribe ke 3… Katakan padaku, nama kau siapa, di mana ini dan di mana Ms. McLaughlin, Ms. Hartmann dan Kagami-kun…?**_"

"… _**Hahahaha. Sangat bagus.**_" bisiknya pelan.

WUUUUUZZZZHHHHH.

"_**Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu keahlian saya, Kuroko Tetsuya-sama.**_" lanjutnya santai.

DEG.

_Jangan-jangan…!_

DUAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Kuroko yang merupakan nama cowok itu, menoleh ke dinding kayu kamarnya yang benar-benar hancur lebur, tidak menyisakan apapun selain reruntuhannya. Dan benar dugaannya, tangan kanannya mendadak membeku, menyisakan luka sangat mengerikan yang menganga secara membujur sampai siku dan mengeluarkan darah yang ngerinya bukan lagi berwarna merah, tetapi berwarna biru cerah seperti rambutnya. _A-Apa-apaan ini…?_

KU KU KU KU.

"_**Baiklah… Kau sepertinya tidak tahu yaaaa… Pertanyaan pertamanya kulewatkan saja nih. Pertanyaan keduanya, ini di kapal milik kami—tidak usahlah kau tebak namanya, yang pasti kau 'aman' di sisi kami. Ketiga, mereka sudah tidur dengan damai di dasar laut Santa George, tenang saja.**_" jawab anak cowok itu terkikik mengerikan.

_Sialan…! ! ! _

"_**KAAAAUUUU—! ! !**_"

ZRRRRUUUGGGHHHHH! ! ! !

Pedang tipis dan kuat milik pemuda kecil itu melesat hendak menebas tubuh Kuroko, namun beruntung ia cepat menunduk ke bawah dengan kepala berada di depan. Seketika ia memusatkan kekuatan anginnya pada tangan kanannya yang terluka parah itu dan meledakkannya di lantai yang dipijaknya.

BLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! ! !

"_**Wahhh—**_**.**"

DEG!

_Ti-Tidak, jangan bilang dia akan—._

Sebuah tangan kanan yang berdarah plus membentuk sebuah cakram angin berwarna merah yang sangat besar dan dua kali ukuran tangannya benar-benar nyaris berada lima senti di depannya, dan seketika menghantam wajahnya dan melontarkannya membentur dinding kayu setelah asap yang timbul dari ledakan itu menipu pemuda kecil itu.

SWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGG.

BRAAAKKKKKKKKKK! ! ! ! !

_A-Apa-apaan ini… Kikikikik, makin menarik!_

Meludah dahak darahnya dengan sembarangan plus wajahnya yang imut digilas dengan suksesnya oleh angin bulat itu, anak kecil itu lalu mengusap bibir mungilnya dengan tangan kiri sembari berdiri dengan menopangkan dirinya pada pedangnya, "_**Bagus… Harusnya kau begini, 'kan biar aku jadi tertarik untuk bermain-main denganmu, Kakak Tetsuya-kun~ kau berhak mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mengetahui namaku.**_"

"_**Sebutkan saja namamu.**_"

KHI KHI KHI KHI.

"_**Namaku…**_"

ZRUGH!

SHAAAAAAAAASSSHHHH!

WUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZHHHHH! ! !

Kedua cowok itu langsung maju satu sama lain; beradu kekuatannya. Wajah anak kecil itu berubah menjadi sangat keji, sebuah seringaian mematikan kembali terukir dari wajah imutnya, dan Kuroko rupanya melesat dengan cepat serta mengeluarkan dan membentuk sebuah pedang transparan yang terbuat dari angin dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dari kedua tangannya.

"_**INI ADALAH PERANG—.**_"

"—_**ANTARA AKU DAN KAUUUUU—! ! !**_"

**CRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKK! ! ! ! !**

**WUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHH! ! ! ! **

**SWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHH! ! !**

Apa yang terjadi?

Pedang 'transparan' Kuroko berhasil mematahkan pedang tipis milik pemuda itu, bahkan menebas habis kain yang menutupi matanya.

Menyadari kalau penghalang wajahnya sudah tidak ada, ia langsung tertawa keras begitu ia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat, "_**Ufufufu… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! BENAR-BENAR HEBAT! BENAR-BENAR SKY EMPEROR YANG ASLI! TIDAK SIA-SIA KITA MENANGKAPNYA!**_"

"_**E-Eh…?**_" gumam Kuroko heran begitu ia menoleh ke pemuda kecil itu.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah mata mengerikan terlihat dari manik sepia milik pemuda itu.

DEGGGG! ! ! !

_A-Anak macam apa ini…? ! Di-Dia bukan orang biasa…!_

**BRUUUUAGH.**

**CRASH! CRASH! **

**BLAAAAAAAARRRRRR! ! ! !**

Di luar dugaan, tubuh Kuroko segera saja tercabik-cabik dengan hebat! Beratus-ratus pedang yang datang entah dari mana mulai menyerbu tubuh yang malang itu. Mata sepianya terus memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan menjijikan, menghina, merendahkan, keji, dan bahkan tidak segan untuk menggilasnya dengan senang hati.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

**OHOK!**

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

"_**Itu pemandangan bagus, Kuroko… Ini pertama kalinya ada Emperor yang bisa membuat kain yang melilit kedua mataku terbuka… Namaku Jormungand, sang ular raksasa yang akan menghancurkan dunia. General #4 dari kaum penentang The Emperors, yakni Brotherhood of Aegis, Mother of the Emperors…**_"

**-xXx-**

**[ Di Teluk Cadiz, Spanyol, sebulan kemudian ]**

BZZZZZZZZZTTTTT! ! !

"_Argh! Ini sakit beneran!_"

Marlina O'Neil, sang awak kapal _Finnistia_ yang merupakan kapal baru yang dibuat oleh sang kaptennya—alias Roxy McLaughlin, kini bersimpuh dengan wajah sebal dan kesal dan kedua tangannya yang terluka parah akibat terkena listrik statis di depan lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya di atas dek kapalnya. Di sekelilingnya, ada Alexi, Manston si makhluk ikan plus istrinya, dan juga si _shooter-maniac_ Nestor III.

Alexi lalu menepuk punggung Marlina dengan kasihan, "_Sudahlah, kau sudah mencoba hal ini lebih dari ratusan kali dalam sebulan ini..._"

DEG!

Wanita mungil nomor dua setelah Marlina ini langsung menoleh ke langit yang dengan anehnya berawan gelap begitu mendengar dan merasakan sesuatu yang menyerang instingnya. Sedetik kemudian, Marlina ikut menolehnya dengan wajah tegang, diikuti oleh Koris dan seluruh awak _Finnistia_ tersebut.

CTARRRR. CTARRRRRR.

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR.

"_Jangan bilang…_" gumam Marlina menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Koris, wanita berambut cokelat tua yang panjang bergelombang, ikut menimpalinya dengan wajah tidak sudi, "_Mau nggak mau, kita harus menghadapi monster ini…Apa jangan-jangan siasat mereka dijalankan lebih cepat dari yang kita duga?_"

WUUUUUSSHHHHH! ! ! !

Dari awan yang terlihat bergolak itu, muncul seekor burung hitam raksasa yang muncul! Para awak kapal yang sialnya malah berhadapan dengan mereka, segera panik dan menyiapkan _barrier_-nya. Marlina segera memanggil Pfjødir-nya dan mulai menembaki habis monster yang perlahan muncul itu, dan Alexi segera mengambil meriam yang jauh lebih kecil darinya dan memusatkan tembakkannya ke langit untuk memperkuat _barrier_-nya.

PYAK! PYAK!

"_Sialan… Sudah kemarin McLaughlin yang kena masalah, sekarang aku? ! Buset ini makhluk!_" kutuk Koris sebal.

"_Hati-hati, semuanya! Makhluk ini rasanya mengerikan…_" Marlina memperingatkannya dengan tegang.

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR.

"_**Khu khu… Kasihan kalian.**_"

DEG!

Tiga pasang mata yang berbeda segera beralih dari depan kapal tersebut ke atas tiang pertama kapal itu. Di situ, berdiri seorang wanita berpakaian China tradisional yang seksi—maksudnya menampakkan kemodisan pahanya. Rambutnya pirang plus pendek dan matanya berwarna kuning keemasan—tidak pas untuk seorang wanita China tulen. Tambahannya, ada sebuah bunga mawar yang dimahkotakan pada salah satu sisi rambutnya dan mengenakan sepatu yang sangat asing bagi mereka—sepatu bot.

Koris yang melihatnya, lalu bertanya dengan sinis, "_**Siapa kau?**_"

PUH.

"_**Hahahahaha, namaku…**_"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR.

Tiba-tiba kapal itu meledak, seolah dibom dari bawah! Wanita mungil itu dengan cekatan melompat menaiki burung hitam super raksasa itu, dan mata kuning keemasannya menyaksikan adanya 34 orang _banshee_ yang terus-menerus menangis seraya berdoa dengan kedua tangan dikatupkan di atas kapal yang malang itu. Jujur, wanita itu sangat membenci kalau harus melihat hantu kelas rendah seperti mereka.

Hmph.

"…_**Ah, sayang sekali kalian tewas sia-sia sebelum mendengarkan namaku… Ya sudah, namaku Ygress, General #3 dari Brotherhood of Aegis, Mother of the Emperors… Nanti ketemu lagi di neraka ya~ mumpung Mungmungand mendeteksi adanya tiga nyawa yang lolos dari hajaran mautnya~**_" ujar wanita yang bernama Ygress ini tersenyum penuh kebencian selagi ia berdiri di atas burung raksasanya itu.

Syuuunnnggg.

Sosok wanita dan burung raksasa itu perlahan menghilang begitu ia puas melihat lautan darah yang menyebar di dalam teluk itu, dan tidak menyadari bahwa jumlah _banshee_ itu mulai berkurang hingga 32, menandakan adanya dua manusia lain selain tiga orang itu yang masih bertahan hidup…

**-xXx-**

**[ Konstantinopel, saat yang sama ]**

OHOK!

"_**Belum selesai?**_"

Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan kulit yang sedikit terbakar dan berpakaian khas orang Arab, terkapar dengan lemahnya ketika seorang pria yang lain, kali ini bermata merah darah dan kulitnya juga berwarna sama sepertinya, plus dua tanduk yang bertengger pada dahinya, menginjak kepala pria tersebut. Di punggungnya ada dua sayap kelelawar raksasa, dan kedua telinganya runcing seperti seorang campuran manusia dan iblis.

_Sial…Dia terlalu kuat…!_

BUAGH!

"_Argh!_" Pria itu mengerang lemah.

_Tolong… Siapapun…Bantu aku…_

"_**Menyebalkan… Ground Emperor masa' selemah ini? Padahal akan kuberikan sebagai makanan untuk Forest Emperor itu…**_" keluh pria itu sambil menginjak keras-keras tubuh pria berambut pirang yang malang itu.

DUAK! DUAK!

Pria yang ditendang itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha relaks dan berharap sia-sia agar ada siapapun yang bisa membantunya lepas dari cengkeraman pria iblis itu. _Aku tidak peduli…Siapapun… Bantu aku…Kurokocchi…Aku tidak mau mati—._

TING! TING!

—_a-apa ini—kamu…_

DEGH!

Jiwanya segera saja terlepas dari tubuhnya, dan entah bagaimana caranya, tubuh milik pria berambut kuning itu segera berhenti bergerak. Pria iblis itu segera menyadari hal itu, dan menginjak-injak kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa tubuh itu masih bergerak. Sialnya, tubuh itu benar-benar diam—alias tidak bergerak sama sekali—dan bahkan ia dapat mencium aura pembusukan yang sepertinya mulai terjadi dari tubuh itu.

_Jangan-jangan…_ Mata merah pria berotot besar itu membesar dengan ganasnya.

"_**Tidak mungkin! Sial! Aku harus memanggil para General!**_" ujarnya panik.

BZZZTTT!

Telinga runcing pria itu tidak melewatkan sedikit pun suara asing yang mengganggu acaranya. Dari atas langit gang yang ada pada salah satu sudut kota Konstantinopel itu, suara tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi suara seseorang, "_Jangan khawatir, Allon-san. Saya sudah membukakan pintu dimensi dunia ini lewat anak buahku yang manis itu dan juga 'terinfeksi'nya dua anak bau kencur itu. Apa perintah 'kalian' selanjutnya?_"

Bibir iblisnya mengumbar senyuman sinis, dan menggumam dengan pelan, "_Baiklah. Aku dan Tarxus akan mengirim energi sihir hitam ke diri mereka berdua. Lalu Anda…Jangan lupa janji itu._"

"_Ya, Allon-san…_"

BZZZT!

Mata merah mengkilatnya lalu beralih ke tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya itu, dan kemudian pria itu berkata dengan wajah jengkel dan senang, "_**Ground Emperor… Aku belum mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Allon, General #2 dari Brotherhood of Aegis, Mother of the Emperors. Aegis-sama tidak menginginkan kalian untuk hidup lagi, camkan itu. Terutama kau, Flame Emperor… Kau telah membuat dosa besar, melahirkan Emperor-mu sendiri…**_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

Sneak Peek

"_...gun! Bangun!"_

.

—_sini... Tolong—._

.

"_Kau tahu nomor HP anak klub basket putra SMA Seirin?"_

.

"_Teman-teman, Ground Emperor menelepon kita!"_

.

"_Kondisi di eraku juga memburuk-cit."_

.

"_... Momoi Satsuki... Aomine Tsukiko... Midorima Shinji..."_

.

_Tetsuryu... Tetsuya... Kemanakah kalian...?_


End file.
